Las Hermanas del Dragon
by Lady Li Mei
Summary: La Boda de Bill y Fleur está a punto de realizarse. Harry, Ron y Hermione saben que estos son los últimos días de tranquilidad que podrán disfrutar, ahora deben enfrentar muchos retos y buscar un lugar seguro para regresar, pero existe alguno?
1. C1: El Ultimo Gran Día

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y lugares de la serie de Libros "Harry Potter" pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, lo demás es mío.**

**oººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººo**

**Capitulo 1: El último Gran Día**

Un joven delgado de cabello azabache y ojos verdes tenía la mirada perdida en las estrellas, solo faltaban horas para la boda de Fleure Delacour y Bill Weasley, el hermano mayor de su mejor amigo Ron. Ese sería el último día de paz que disfrutaría en mucho tiempo, deseaba estar junto a sus amigos y por supuesto pasar un último instante junto a Ginny. Harry le había pedido en el funeral de Dumbledore que se separasen, el joven no podría soportar que su enemigo la lastimara, no a ella; pero deseaba llevar consigo el recuerdo de su dulce rostro. Luego de la fiesta, Harry, Ron y Hermione se escaparían para buscar los Horcruxes que había creado aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado; sabían que las partes de su alma que había ocultado en el diario de Tom Riddle y en el anillo de Slytherin estaban destruidas, pero debían localizar la taza de Hufflepuff, el medallón de Slytherin, la Serpiente que siempre lo acompañaba y algo de Gryffindor o Ravenclaw, antes de poder enfrentarse con aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y tener una oportunidad de vencerlo. Tan solo un día lo separaba del inicio de su viaje, uno del que no sabía si podría regresar; por eso estaba tan nervioso y no podía dormir, además no deseaba soñar con la muerte de su padrino o la de Dumbledore, esas imágenes junto con el sentimiento de impotencia y rabia que las acompañaban se apoderaban de él desde que regresó de Hogwarts. Este tormento había empezado en la casa de sus tíos, donde gracias a Merlín sólo pasó una semana y en compañía de Ron y Hermione; a pesar de aún no haber cumplido los 17 años, había decidido abandonar esa nefasta casa y todos apoyaron su decisión. Gracias a esto, hace un par de días había logrado pasar su cumpleaños en compañía de su verdadera familia, los Weasley; claro que no hubo una gran celebración por los preparativos para la boda de Bill y Fleur.

La noche le dio paso al día, uno tan esperado como temido por Harry. Se levantó temprano, la verdad es que no pudo o mejor dicho no quiso dormir en toda la noche. Salió de la habitación con cuidado para no despertar a Ron, Fred y George, se dirigió a la cocina donde la Sra. Weasley con la ayuda de Gabrielle Delacour, hermana de Fleure, cuidaban los últimos detalles de la ceremonia. Harry no deseaba interrumpir así que decidió subir nuevamente, pero Gabrielle lo vio y lo detuvo.

"'Arry Potter¿porqué está levantado tan temprano, ha ocurrido algo?", preguntó la joven

"No, no se preocupen, es solo que estoy nervioso y no podía dormir", contesto tímidamente Harry.

"No tienes por que estar nervioso, el que se casa es mi hijo Bill, no tú!", dijo sonriente la Sra. Weasley, "siéntate por favor, enseguida preparo algo de comer para que desayunes"

Harry se sentó pensando "Si la Sra. Weasley descubriera porque estoy nervioso, seguramente nos detendría. Siempre se preocupa por la seguridad de su familia, Hermione y yo, es una gran mujer". La Sra. Weasley preparó el desayuno con un movimiento de su varita y se lo sirvió a Harry.

Al poco rato llegaron Hermione y Ginny para ayudar con los arreglos florales, después de todo la ceremonia empezaría al medio día y aún faltaban muchas cosas. Harry decidió quedarse y colaborar en lo que pudiese para estar junto a Ginny, tan solo con mirarla su semblante cambió, parecía que la joven pelirroja tenía la habilidad de iluminar su vida.

"Sra. Weasley¿puedo ayudarles con los arreglos?" dijo Harry

"No te preocupes, mejor sube e intenta dormir un poco" respondió la Sra. Weasley.

"Por favor, déjelo quedarse. No creo que pueda dormir y tal vez esto lo entretenga un poco" suplicó Hermione, con un cierto tono de complicidad.

"Esta bien, pero a las diez en punto suben todos ustedes para arreglarse, recuerden que es un día muy importante" dijo la Sra. Weasley un poco resignada, sabía que Hermione tenía razón. Durante los últimos días había notado a Harry bastante triste y esto quizás los distraería un poco.

Así pasaron las horas, entre flores y listones, entre risas y palabras; era como si por un tiempo Harry saliera de la realidad que lo atormentaba y simplemente fuera feliz, en la cocina de la "Madriguera" lo único que rompía ese maravilloso embrujo era el reloj cuyas manecillas indicaban "peligro mortal" para todos los Weasley. A las diez en punto, la Sra. Weasley despertó a Ron y los gemelos para que tuviesen tiempo de arreglarse y les recordó la hora a los jóvenes que estaban ayudando. Harry, Ginny, Hermione y Gabrielle salieron de la cocina y se dirigieron a las escaleras; Hermione detuvo a Harry por el brazo.

"Harry, tenemos que hablar. Tengo algo muy urgente que comentarte" le susurró Hermione a su amigo en el oído. Ella, al igual que Harry, no había dormido en toda la noche, pero buscando algunas pistas sobre los horcruxes.

"Nos vemos en el cuarto de Ron, los gemelos salieron en cuanto la Sra. Weasley los despertó para buscar los trajes que compraron para esta ocasión, no tardarán mucho pero creo que tendremos suficiente tiempo" susurró rápidamente Harry.

Subieron junto a las dos muchachas y al llegar al cuarto de Ginny, Hermione le dijo que primero deseaba pasar por el baño recogiendo la poción que había preparado la noche anterior para domar su cabello. Se dirigió apresuradamente al cuarto de Ron, entró, lanzó un hechizo con el cual apareció un frasco en su mano, cerró la puerta y la embrujó para que nadie pudiese escuchar su conversación.

"Como ustedes saben he estado investigando la posible localización de los… Horcruxes y creo que la taza de Hufflepuff está en Hungría" dijo Hermione mientras vertía el contenido del frasco en su cabello. "Descubrí que el primer ataque 'oficial' de los denominados 'Mortífagos' fue en un pueblo de Hungría donde un descendiente de Hufflepuff había fundado una especie de hogar vacacional para brujos nacidos de muggles, cuyos padres los abandonaban por ser 'especiales'. Creo que es el lugar ideal para que Lord Voldemort escondiera uno de sus trofeos, concretamente la taza" esto último Hermione lo dijo casi sin aliento, no había parado ni para tomar aire.

"Eres la mejor Herm" dijo Ron algo sonrojado.

"Partiremos a la Hondonada de Godric esta noche ahí planearemos nuestra expedición a Hungría", dijo Harry.

"No, es mejor que salgamos mañana en la madrugada, cuando todos duerman cansados por la fiesta", respondió Hermione mientras intentaba hechizar su cabello.

"¡Perfecto, pero cuando obtengamos la taza¿qué haremos?", pregunto Ron.

"He estado pensando que deberíamos regresar a un lugar seguro para destruirla, tal como lo hacía Dumbledore" respondió Hermione.

"No existe un lugar seguro, Hogwarts no abrirá este año y ya fue invadido, Grimmauld Place No 12 perdió parte de su protección con la muerte de Dumbledore y como es el cuartel de la Orden tendríamos que dar muchas explicaciones, regresar a la 'Madriguera' sería poner en peligro a todos, la casa de mis tíos simplemente no es una opción y la Hondonada de Godric no creo que sea segura; Lord Voldemort debe andar buscándome para matarme y disfrutar su victoria" dijo Harry.

"Si existe,…" empezó a decir Hermione cuando fue interrumpida por la aparición de Fred y George, quienes traían en sus brazos unas túnicas muy elegantes, la una era de color morado y la otra verde.

"Hermione¿qué haces aquí a solas con dos jóvenes apuestos, sentada en la cama y con la puerta cerrada?", dijo maliciosamente Fred, mientras los rostros de los tres amigos se ponían tan rojos como el cabello de los recién llegados.

"Es que… ellos deseaban saber como… logré 'domar' mi cabello en cuarto año, así que aproveché la oportunidad para mostrarles" respondió Hermione nerviosamente, mientras terminaba de hechizar su ahora hermoso cabello castaño.

"Pero¿por qué cerraron la puerta?" preguntó George mientras guiñaba un ojo a Fred, definitivamente Hermione nunca había sido buena para mentir.

"Ah,… lo que pasa es que…" Hermione intentaba inventar algo rápido.

"Miren, tendré que decirles la verdad", dijo Ron con la cara completamente roja, "Hermione y yo tuvimos una discusión cuando ustedes se fueron. Harry la saco del baño cuando se estaba arreglando, y la trajo al cuarto para que habláramos y arregláramos todo. Él se quedó como 'árbitro' porque conoce toda la historia y según nos dijo temía que nos matáramos si nos dejaba solos; como no queremos que toda la casa se entere de nuestra pelea, cerramos y hechizamos la puerta. Cuando ustedes llegaron, la tormenta ya había pasado" Ron tenía cara de avergonzado, Hermione y Harry lucían algo incómodos.

"Disculpa la interrupción hermanito" dijo Fred haciendo una exagerada reverencia.

"Quizás Harry, Fred y yo debamos dejar a los tortolitos solos para que disfruten su reconciliación" añadió George, con lo cual Harry empezó a reír mientras sus amigos se ponían aun más rojos.

"Creo que es mejor que me vaya, seguramente Ginny estará preocupada por mí y no puedo contarle que Harry me raptó" dijo Hermione antes de huir del cuarto.

"Hermanito, no se lo que ocurre, pero aun te falta mucho por aprender antes de que puedas engañar a unos pillos como nosotros", dijo Fred como retando a Ron.

"Harry, supongo que los secretos de ustedes tres están relacionados con la muerte de Dumbledore. No te preocupes, nosotros no diremos que los hemos encontrado en situaciones… como decirlo… 'sospechosas'; pueden confiar en nosotros, pero por favor prometan que si necesitan ayuda nos buscarán sin dudarlo" añadió George seriamente.

"Está bien, se los prometo. Nosotros confiamos en ustedes, pero esto es algo que debo… debemos hacer solos", respondió Harry.

"Lo comprendemos" dijo Fred acercándose a su hermano Ron, "linda excusa inventaste esta vez, por un momento pensé que Hermione te lanzaría una de sus miradas de 'cállate' o que lanzaría un conjuro cuando George insinuó dejarlos solos" añadió entre risas, mientras le daba una palmada a Ron en la espalda.

"Bueno, basta de plática. Hoy es un día muy especial debemos arreglarnos para la ocasión" dijo George sonriente.

Al medio día todo estaba listo para la ceremonia, el jardín de la 'Madriguera' lucía realmente hermoso con los arreglos florares y demás decorados mágicos que con tanto esmero habían preparado la Sra. Weasley, Gabrielle, Ginny, Hermione y por supuesto Harry. Todos los hermanos Weasley estaban presentes, inclusive Percy había decidido asistir a la boda de Bill. Fleure llevaba puesto un vestido que parecía estar hecho de viento, a cado paso de la novia la tela se movía como la suave brisa; Bill la esperaba impaciente en el 'altar', aún no se recuperaba del ataque del hombre lobo, tal vez nunca lo haría, pero lucía feliz y extasiado. Detrás de Fleure venían Ginny y Hermione, ambas se veían preciosas con sus vestidos palo de rosa; Ginny con su cabello suelto decorado con diminutas florcitas rosadas, Hermione lo llevaba recogido y su cabello parecía como espolvoreado por escarcha dorada. Al verlas Harry y Ron suspiraron al unísono, ellas eran sin lugar a dudas lo mejor que les había pasado en sus vidas.

La ceremonia fue corta pero muy emotiva; las palabras del padrino, Remus Lupin, lograron conmover a todos pues ilustraban el amor tan grande que los jóvenes se tenían, un amor al cual no le importaban los peligros, los problemas, el tiempo, el destino o enfrentarse a lo desconocido, en fin un amor verdadero. La fiesta de bodas fue algo íntimo, tan solo estaban los familiares más cercanos y los amigos íntimos de los novios. Harry bailó toda la noche con Ginny y Ron con Hermione, sin importarles los que la vida les deparaba, disfrutarían por completo este último gran día. Pero el tiempo pasa y la maravillosa noche llegó a su fin, poco a poco los invitados fueron retirándose hasta que la casa pareció vaciarse por completo. Los muchachos subieron a sus habitaciones, debían descansar porque les esperaban momentos muy difíciles.

"Nos vemos a las tres de la mañana en el jardín", le susurró Hermione a Ron mientras subían.

"Tranquila, ya tengo todo listo" respondió Ron por lo bajo.

El último día de paz que Harry disfrutaría con todos sus amigos en mucho tiempo, o quizá simplemente el último, había terminado. En pocas horas partirían para enfrentar lo desconocido y comenzar su cacería de Horcruxes. No quería poner en peligro mortal a sus amigos, pero ellos estaban decididos a acompañarlo, el trío permanecería junto hasta el final.

**oººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººo**

**Espero que les guste la historia, es el primer fic que escribo.**


	2. C2: Las Tumbas de James y Lily

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y lugares de la serie de Libros "Harry Potter" pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, lo demás es mío.**

**oººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººo**

**Capitulo 2: Las tumbas de James y Lily**

El jardín de 'La Madriguera' estaba cubierto por un maravilloso cielo estrellado, pero ya no se escuchaba la alegre música de la fiesta ni se veían los rostros sonrientes de los invitados mientras bailaban o platicaban; tan solo se veía la figura de una joven que se deslizaba impacientemente. Eran las tres y cinco de la mañana y sus dos amigos aún no aparecían, deseaba regresar a la casa para ver que había ocurrido pero no podía hacerlo por temor de despertar a su compañera de habitación. Decidió esperar otros cinco minutos antes de ir a buscarlos, aprovecharía el tiempo para sacar el 'traslador' que había creado para esta ocasión, le había costado mucho hacer el conjuro perfecto sin que lo notasen en la casa, pero luego de algunas pruebas estaba terminado. Mientras la muchacha sacaba de su mochila una caja de cristal que contenía un pequeño carrusel, en el jardín aparecieron otras cuatro figuras; sus dos amigos eran seguidos por dos enormes baúles, ella no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

"¡Harry, ¡Ron, ¿por qué tardaron tanto?", susurró Hermione mientras hacía un movimiento de varita para transformar el gran equipaje de sus amigos en dos pequeñas cajas que cabían perfectamente en sus bolsillos.

"Tuvimos problemas con los baúles" dijo algo avergonzado Harry.

"¿Por qué no se nos ocurrió hacer ese hechizo?" agregó Ron mientras miraba con detenimiento el objeto que Hermione tenía en la mano.

"No fue nada" respondió Hermione sonrojándose ligeramente, "debemos irnos, usaremos este 'traslador' para la primera escala" añadió abriendo la caja de cristal.

"¿Primera escala?" preguntaron Harry y Ron.

"Si. Por favor Ron, en cuanto lleguemos actúa como Harry y yo para no llamar la atención" respondió la joven.

"Actuar como ustedes… llamar la atención… a donde vamos Herm?" preguntó bastante intrigado Ron.

"A la casa de mis padres" dijo Hermione mientras tomaba la mano de Ron para colocarla sobre el carrusel.

"¡¿QUÉ!", se escuchó la voz de Ron antes de desaparecer; Hermione hizo lo mismo con un atónito Harry.

"Ahora es mi turno" dijo la joven mientras desaparecía, dejando tras de si una nota para los Weasley, la cual voló a la casa y se colocó sobre la mesa de la cocina.

_Queridos Sra. y Sr. Weasley:_

_Por favor no se preocupen, Harry, Ron y yo tenemos algo muy importante que hacer. No nos busquen porque eso únicamente dificultaría nuestra tarea y pondría la vida de todos en un peligro innecesario. Trataré de tenerlos informados._

_Saludos cordiales,_

_Hermione Granger_

Al aparecer en la sala de la casa Granger, Hermione se encontró con los pálidos rostros de sus amigos coronados por atónitos ojos. La sala era amplia, y estaba decorada con muebles antiguos; se notaba el buen gusto de la Sra. Granger.

"Por favor, tomen asiento amigos, partiremos a las seis de la mañana. Viajeros al estilo muggle, mi padre accedió a llevarnos" dijo finalmente Hermione.

"¿Tus padres saben a lo que vamos?" preguntó Harry de inmediato.

"No realmente, piensan que este año el colegio no abrirá en señal de luto por el fallecimiento del director, les dije que esa era la costumbre entre los brujos y que se ha preparado un retiro para los estudiantes avanzados. No podía contarles la verdad, para ellos sería muy difícil, recuerden que soy hija única" respondió Hermione algo triste, no le gustaba tener que ocultarles la verdad a sus padres pero debía hacerlo.

"Hermione, me parece muy buena tu idea de viajar al estilo muggle hasta la Hondonada de Godric; de esta forma no levantaremos sospechas", dijo Harry "podemos aprovechar hasta las seis para terminar esa conversación que quedó pendiente. ¿Cuál es el lugar seguro que has encontrado para nosotros?"

"Bueno… "empezó a decir Hermione cuando su madre apareció en la sala.

"Muchachos, ¡qué bueno que ya llegaron!", dijo al ver sentados a su hija y sus dos amigos.

"Mamá, ¿te despertamos?", dijo Hermione notoriamente nerviosa.

"No mi pequeña", dijo dulcemente su madre, "por algún motivo, no he logrado dormir bien en las últimas semanas"

"Sra. Granger, por favor disculpe la hora es que…", empezó a decir Harry.

"No se preocupen, Hermione me había dicho que ustedes seguramente llegarían en alguna hora extraña porque utilizarían magia. Supongo que desean ir a la habitación de huéspedes" dijo amablemente la Sra. Granger, mientras miraba a un atónito Ron.

"En realidad, no estamos cansados mamá, nos gustaría conversar un rato aquí en la sala, más tarde les prepararé algo de comer a mis amigos y el desayuno a papá y a ti" dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

"No es necesario mi amor, yo me encargaré de eso. Por ahora, espero que no les moleste que me quede con ustedes, es que no deseo regresar a la cama" respondió su madre con un tono de voz que preocupó a Hermione.

"No hay ningún problema" dijo la castaña acercándose a su madre, "pero, por favor dime que ocurre, ¿porqué no deseas subir a tu cuarto?" añadió en voz baja mientras la abrazaba.

"Hermione, no quiero que te preocupes, pero desde hace dos semanas que siempre tengo el mismo sueño" respondió un tanto temerosa "te veo parada junto a dos lápidas, rodeada por tres encapuchados que te apuntan con sus varitas, se que planean hacerte daño y no puedo defenderte; es la peor pesadilla de una madre" dijo casi sollozando mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hija "Pero yo se que tu eres fuerte y que estarás segura en el campamento para estudiantes avanzados" añadió la mujer mientras secaba las lágrimas de su rostro.

"Por supuesto mamá" dijo Hermione intentando tranquilizar a su madre, "todo estará bien, tan solo ha sido un sueño" añadió con un dulce tono de voz, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

"¿Qué es esto?" interrumpió Ron, mientras señalaba intrigado un tablero de control que se encontraba en la pared.

"Ah… es el control del nuevo sistema de seguridad de la casa, tú padre insistió en ponerlo" respondió la Sra. Granger mientras abrazaba a su hija.

"Mi papá estaría fascinado en esta casa" dijo Ron mientras miraba cada detalle de la sala.

"Es una casa como cualquier otra" respondió cortésmente la Sra. Granger, "dile a tus padres que son más que bienvenidos a esta casa, talvez la próxima vez que vengas ellos te puedan acompañar" añadió mientras le sonreía a Ron.

"Se los diré" dijo Ron visiblemente sonrojado, el solo pensar en sus padres y los padres de Hermione cenando juntos lo hacía ponerse algo nervioso.

"¡Qué hermosa niña!" dijo Harry tomando un portarretratos en sus manos.

"Es Hermione cuando tenía tres años, le encantaba caminar cerca del bosque detrás de la casa de su tía, esa foto la tomó su padre en ese lugar" dijo orgullosa Sra. Granger, como lo hacen todas las madres.

"Recuerdo muy bien ese día, el matrimonio de tía Sara, por eso estoy con el vestido de florista" dijo avergonzada Hermione.

"Les gustaría ver más fotos de Hermione, tenemos muchos álbumes", preguntó la Sra. Granger.

"¡Claro que si!" respondió emocionado Ron mientras Hermione se ponía roja y Harry sonreía visiblemente entretenido.

La Sra. Granger salió de la sala para traer los álbumes y los tres jóvenes aprovecharon para conversar un poco de sus asuntos.

"Hermione, exactamente hasta donde nos llevará tu padre?" preguntó Harry rápidamente.

"Bueno, nos llevará hasta un pueblo cercano a la Hondonada de Godric, desde ahí será muy fácil trasladarnos; ya me he encargado de todo" respondió Hermione.

"Te encargaste de todo, ¿cómo nos iremos hasta la hondonada?" dijo Harry temiendo una nueva sorpresa de su amiga

"A caballo" dijo Hermione "ya he llamado para que nos estén esperando cuando lleguemos, así mis padres no se preocuparan, seguramente pensaran que es parte del campamento. Tranquilos nos tomará solo quince minutos llegar" añadió finalmente la castaña.

"Pero yo no se montar a caballo" dijo Ron con el ceño fruncido.

"No será más difícil que montar un Thestral" respondió Harry burlonamente.

En ese instante regreso la Sra. Granger con una pila de álbumes de fotografías en sus brazos. Era como ver a Hermione cuando entraba a la sala común cargada de libros y pergaminos. Definitivamente su amiga se parecía muchísimo a su madre. Ron y Harry ayudaron a la Sra. Granger y empezaron a ver las fotos.

"¿Porqué no se mueven?" preguntó algo intrigado Ron

"Ron, recuerda que en las fotografías muggles la gente no se mueve" le susurró Harry

"Es cierto, me lo habías comentado hace mucho tiempo. Es una lástima, me hubiese gustado ver que hacía Hermione con este vestido tan chistoso" dijo Ron mientras señalaba una foto de Hermione con su vestido de bailarina.

"Bailaba" respondió la Sra. Granger con una amplia sonrisa "estuvo en clases de ballet hasta que entró en Hogwarts"

"Vaya Hermione, hay mucho de ti que no conocemos" dijo Harry con una sonrisa, mientras su amiga se sonrojaba.

Así pasaron las horas entre fotos y recuerdos, con cada página los dos jóvenes conocían un poco más de Hermione, por primera vez veían su pasado. Generalmente, hablaban de lo que ocurría en Hogwarts y en el mundo mágico, del pasado y el futuro de Harry, de la familia de Ron, pero nunca de Hermione. Estas pocas horas en su casa lograron que se unieran más, nunca se habían preguntado por el pasado de su amiga pero ahora que lo habían conocido, la querían aún más. Hermione siempre había sido una niña diferente, especial como decían su madre, no tenía más amigos que sus amados libros porque los otros niños no la comprendían y se asustaban por todas las cosas raras que ocurrían cuando ella estaba presente; le encantaba bailar, cuando lo hacía se sentía simplemente libre; desde muy pequeña se metía en el bosque y recogía diferentes hojas para hacer "brebajes" especiales en sus ollas de juguete; su cuento favorito era "La Bella y la Bestia", hacía que su madre se lo leyese todas las noches, le gustaba imaginar que dentro de la apariencia de una Bestia vivía el corazón de un Príncipe, por eso intentaba no juzgar a las personas sin conocerlas. Estaban tan entretenidos, que no se dieron cuenta cuando el sol iluminó nuevamente el cielo y el padre de Hermione se levantó.

"¡Hermione, ¿Cuándo llegaste, porqué no me despertaron?" dijo el padre de Hermione.

"Buenos días papá" dijo Hermione mientras lo abrazaba "no queríamos molestarte"

"Buenos días Sr. Granger" dijeron Harry y Ron al unísono

"Mi amor, en este momento voy a preparar el desayuno" dijo la Sra. Granger mientras besaba la mejilla de su esposo

"Buenos días a todos, disculpen por no haberlos saludado al entrar, es que me sorprendió ver a mi pequeña" dijo el Sr. Granger, "voy a cambiarme, bajo en quince minutos" añadió mientras salía de la sala.

Hermione llevó a Harry y Ron al cuarto de huéspedes para que se cambiaran de ropa mientras ella arreglaba algunas cosas en su cuarto. Al bajar los muchachos se encontraron con un desayuno digno de reyes, la Sra. Granger se había esmerado, después de todo era la primera vez que su hija llevaba amigos a la casa y deseaba tratarlos bien; el Sr. Granger ya estaba sentado en la cabecera, leyendo su periódico pero no había señales de Hermione. Ron y Harry se sentaron donde la Sra. Granger les indicó y decidieron esperar a Hermione para empezar a comer. Dos minutos después apareció su amiga con el cabello recogido, algo bastante inusual en ella, ropa deportiva y un pequeño bolso; se sentó y les pidió a los muchachos que desayunaran. Una vez que todos terminaron de comer se despidieron de la Sra. Granger y emprendieron un viaje que duraría casi doce horas.

Durante todo el camino, Ron se sorprendía con las cosas que veía por la ventana, con la ropa que usaba la gente, con los semáforos, con la música, en fin con todo lo relacionado con el mundo muggle. Para él las cosas más simples eran fascinantes y deseaba saber como funcionaba todo, así que les preguntaba a Harry y Hermione, después de todo ellos eran los expertos en esto. El Sr. Granger comprendía la actitud de Ron, pues sabía que el amigo de su hija había nacido en una familia de magos y por eso nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ver a plenitud este mundo; cada vez que Ron preguntaba o hacía algo, aparentemente tonto, el Sr. Granger pensaba 'yo actuaría igual en el mundo mágico', sonreía y seguía conduciendo como si nada hubiese ocurrido mientras Harry y Hermione trataban de calmarlo y explicarle como es el mundo muggle. El Sr. Granger sentía simpatía 'natural' por ese joven pelirrojo que miraba tan tiernamente a su 'pequeña'. Eran casi las seis de la tarde cuando llegaron al pueblo, un hombre con cuatro caballos y un letrero que decía 'ESTUDIANTES AVANZADOS' los estaba esperando.

"Veo que los están esperando, espero que no hayamos llegado muy tarde" dijo el Sr. Granger

"Tranquilo papá, seguramente están separando a los estudiantes en pequeños grupos" respondió Hermione mientras se bajaba del auto seguida por sus amigos.

"Muchas gracias Sr. Granger" dijo Harry.

"Muchas gracias y por favor disculpe todas mis preguntas es que estaba muy emocionado" dijo Ron.

"No te preocupes jovencito, me agrada la gente que desea saber más" respondió sonriente el padre de Hermione "Adiós mi pequeña" añadió viendo a su hija

"Hasta luego papá" dijo Hermione mientras besaba su mejilla "muchos besos para mamá"

Hermione se quedó parada, junto a sus amigos, viendo alejarse el auto de su padre y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, talvez sería la última vez que vería a su padre, deseaba haberles dicho tantas cosas a él y a su madre pero eso era algo que no podía cambiar, lo mejor sería seguir adelante.

El trío y el guía se subieron a los caballos y se dirigieron a la Hondonada de Godric, Ron estaba asustado pero como le había dicho Harry esto no era peor que montar un Thestral, por lo menos al caballo lo podía ver. La cabalgata fue corta, tal como lo había calculado Hermione les tomó quince minutos llegar; le pagaron al guía y se dirigieron a la que antes había sido el hogar de los Potter. Harry sentía que todo el lugar estaba lleno de recuerdos de una felicidad lejana, deseaba que fuese diferente pero había aceptado hacia mucho tiempo su realidad, él era _el elegido_. Luego los tres jóvenes se dirigieron al pequeño cementerio y buscaron las tumbas de los padres de Harry. Sus vidas ahora eran tan diferentes, hace tan solo un día estaban bailando felices en la boda de Bill acompañados por amigos y ahora estaban solos en un lugar tan lleno de recuerdos y olor a muerte. No se tardaron mucho en encontrar las tumbas de James y Lily, Harry se arrodilló para 'conversar' con sus padres mientras Hermione y Ron permanecieron parados cada uno al lado de su amigo, Harry acercó su mano derecha a una de las lápidas y al tocar el nombre de su padre el cielo se oscureció, se escuchó un estruendo y apareció una enorme serpiente de ojos rojos a la cual Harry reconoció de inmediato, era Nagini. Pero este engendro no estaba solo, lo acompañaban tres mortífagos del lado derecho y media docena de dementores del lado izquierdo, él había caído en una trampa.

"Eres muy predecible, sabía que vendrías a llorarles tus penas a tus papas" dijo la serpiente en un idioma que solo Harry podía entender "hubiese sido fácil transportarte a algún lugar para matarte, pero quiero divertirme un poco" añadió con sadismo mientras se acercaba.

Harry sacó su varita listo para atacar a ese ser maligno, lo mismo hicieron Hermione y Ron, la situación era difícil, muchos enemigos y los estaban rodeando. El trío estaba preparado, habían practicado un sin numero de hechizos para defenderse y atacar desde que decidieron hacer este viaje.

"Muerte a la sangre sucia", gritaron los mortífagos antes de abalanzarse contra Hermione, la cual se defendió a la perfección, definitivamente era una de las brujas más poderosas de su edad. Al mismo tiempo los dementores atacaron a Ron, el cual empleo el "Expecto Patronum" para alejarlos pero no estaba funcionando tan bien como el hechizo de Hermione. Mientras tanto, Harry iba a atacar a la serpiente con un hechizo no verbal que había leído en el libro del príncipe mestizo.

"¡No lo has entendido Potter, si me atacas seguramente uno de tus inútiles amigos morirá, es difícil que puedan solos contra mis seguidores; deberás decidir entre vivir un poco más y ver morir a uno de tus amigos o intentar salvarlos y morir" dijo la serpiente mientras se acercaba.

El tiempo pasaba y Harry debía tomar una decisión, Hermione tenía controlada la situación, pero poco a poco Ron perdía terreno en esta batalla, seguramente no resistiría lo suficiente para que él mate a la serpiente antes de ir a ayudarlo. Lord Voldemort le había tendido la trampa perfecta. En el momento en que Harry había decidido arriesgarse e ir a ayudar a su amigo, se escuchó un nuevo estruendo y junto a él apareció la figura de un hombre, quien grito "Expecto Patronum"; la silueta de un enorme tiburón plateado atacó a los dementores y Harry pudo lanzar libremente el hechizo contra la serpiente que maldecía al recién llegado. La serpiente cayo al suelo sudando sangre, muy pronto moriría, los dementores se alejaban y el extraño ya estaba ayudando a Hermione con el último de los mortífagos; habían salido bien librados.

"Srta. Granger, la Srta. Mikawa manda decirle que todo está listo" dijo el extraño haciendo una reverencia.

"Gracias por la ayuda Sr. Takagaki" respondió Hermione.

"Tú lo conoces Hermione, ¿quién es?" dijo Harry asombrado, mientras ayudaba a Ron.

"Discúlpeme por no presentarme como es debido, soy Takagaki Touya" dijo el extraño.

"Es el guardián de la familia Mikawa" le dijo Hermione a Harry. "Sr. Takagaki, por favor llévenos a la mansión" dijo dirigiéndose a Touya.

"La Srta. Mikawa desea hablar con usted, por favor tomen mi mano para transportarnos" respondió Touya.

"Por supuesto, pero antes debo hacer algo" dijo Hermione mientras sacaba dos rosas plateadas de su bolso "Harry estas son para tus padres" dijo la joven mientras las extendía hacia su amigo.

Harry puso las rosas junto a las tumbas de sus padres, tomó la mano de Ron y la de Hermione, cerró los ojos y prometió que vengaría las atrocidades de Lord Voldemort, ya había acabado con uno de los Horcruxes y destruiría los demás a su debido tiempo. Luego de esto, la joven tomó la mano de Touya y desaparecieron dejando tras de sí tan solo dos rosas y una promesa.

**oººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººo**

Espero que les guste la historia, es el primer fic que escribo.


	3. C3: Un Lugar Seguro

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y lugares de la serie de Libros "Harry Potter" pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, lo demás es mío.**

**oººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººo**

**Capitulo 3: Un lugar Seguro**

Los Señores Weasley estaban muy preocupados por la desaparición de Harry, Ron y Hermione; la nota decía que por favor no los buscaran que eso haría peligrar sus vidas, lo cual definitivamente no los tranquilizaba¿por qué se estaban arriesgando tanto esos tres jóvenes? Cuando les comunicaron la noticia a los gemelos y a Ginny, los tres actuaron como si estuviesen sorprendidos pero realmente no era así. Fred y George sabían que el trío estaba planificando algo, inclusive les ofrecieron su ayuda si la necesitaban; y Ginny había encontrado una nota de Harry en su cama al despertarse.

_Mí amada Ginny:_

_No puedo decirte adiós cara a cara, pero tampoco puedo marcharme sin dedicarte unas palabras. No estoy seguro de poder escribir todo lo que siento, pero lo intentaré. Eres lo más importante en mi vida, mi razón para luchar y mi esperanza en un futuro lleno de felicidad; simplemente no estoy preparado para perderte y sé que Lord Voldemort estaría más que dispuesto a lastimarte solo para hacerme sufrir, es por esto que no permitiré que me acompañes en este viaje. Esta es mi lucha, mi destino fue marcado en mi frente por mi mayor enemigo, soy el elegido para detenerlo, debo matarlo o será él quien me asesine, pero Lord Voldemort nunca juega limpio así que debo destruir mucho de él antes de poder matarlo._

_Ron y Hermione me acompañaran, esa fue su decisión y no pude negarme. Es más, debido a su actitud, decidí no contarte sobre mis planes, temía que tú tomaras el mismo riesgo que tu hermano._

_Por favor, pase lo que pase debes recordar que te amo, que cada día a tu lado fue un regalo, un verdadero milagro. Si logro salir de esto hablaremos de nuestro futuro, pero si no sobrevivo lo más importante es que tú puedas llegar a ser feliz._

_Te amaré hasta mi último aliento,_

_Harry_

Ginny había manchado con sus lágrimas esta nota antes de estrujarla contra su pecho. Harry tenía razón, a pesar de lo que conversaron en el entierro de Dumbledore, si él le hubiese contado sus planes ella habría insistido en acompañarlo hasta convencerlo, pero ahora era muy tarde. Comprendía la actitud de Harry, él había perdido a sus padres cuando aún era un bebé, luego le arrebataron a Sirius, lo más cercano a un padre que él había conocido y finalmente, Dumbledore había muerto justo frente a él, eran demasiadas pérdidas para un joven. Deseaba buscar una forma de unirse a su mejor amiga, su hermano y su amor en ese peligroso viaje, pero por ahora lo mejor sería quedarse junto a sus padres para tranquilizarlos.

Fred y George sabían que la 'huida' de los tres jóvenes había sido un movimiento muy bien planeado pero demasiado riesgoso, tan sólo esperaban que Harry cumpliera su palabra y recurriera a ellos si tenía problemas; por ahora, habían decidido no preocupar a sus padres, más de lo que ya estaban, y no contarles algunas de las cosas que habían escuchado de las misteriosas conversaciones del trío.

La desaparición de los jóvenes llegó ese mismo día a conocimiento de la Orden del Fénix, era importante que todos estuviesen alertas y que el Ministerio no se enterase de lo ocurrido. Todos apreciaban mucho a los tres y sabían, en parte, la importancia de mantener con vida al niño que sobrevivió. Pero que podían hacer, la única pista que existía era un reporte de ataque de dementores y mortífagos en un cementerio, al llegar un miembro del ministerio había encontrado el cadáver de una gran serpiente, a la cual el Sr. Weasley había reconocido como la que lo atacó hacía menos de dos años, junto con dos mortífagos inconscientes y uno muerto. La Orden dedujo acertadamente que este ataque había estado dirigido a los tres jóvenes puesto que el enorme animal se encontraba muy cerca de las tumbas de los padres de Harry, sobre las cuales había dos rosas plateadas. Obviamente los jóvenes habían sobrevivido al ataque, pero no sabían donde se encontraban ahora.

Mientras en la casa de los Weasley, todos se preguntaban donde estarían Harry, Ron y Hermione; al otro lado del mundo, en la sala principal de la casa Mikawa se encontraban cuatro figuras: un joven visiblemente débil que se sostenía en pie gracias a la ayuda de otro joven, una hermosa joven castaña y un brujo de mirada seria. Al aparecer en el salón, Touya les pidió a los jóvenes que se pusieran cómodos y esperasen mientras llamaba a la Srta. Mikawa. Esta casa era muy diferente a todas las que habían visto antes, el decorado del salón era muy elegante y sobrio, con finos detalles de cerámica; se notaba que la familia Mikawa tenía una muy buena situación económica. Ron prácticamente se desplomó sobre uno de los almohadones, la pelea con los dementores había sido terrible; recordaba las palabras de Harry cuando les enseño el conjuro 'producir un Patronus en medio de una clase brillantemente alumbrada era algo muy diferente a hacerlo cuando te enfrentabas a la amenaza de algo como un Dementor', cuanta razón había tenido su amigo, esa diferencia por poco le cuesta la vida. Hermione se veía muy preocupada por el estado de su amigo.

"Ron, toma esto para que comas" dijo la castaña mientras le entregaba una barra de chocolate a Ron, tal como Lupin lo había hecho con Harry durante el tercer año.

"Muchas gracias Herm" dijo el joven mientras se sonrojaba por haber rozado ligeramente la mano de Hermione al tomar el chocolate, "Parece que por poco no sobrevivo a esta experiencia" añadió visiblemente abatido.

"Eran demasiados dementores, Ron. No podías hacer otra cosa." dijo Harry

"Es cierto, te defendiste muy bien. No tienes porque avergonzarte" dijo dulcemente Hermione.

"Pero Harry y tú no quedaron en el estado en que yo estoy" le respondió Ron.

"Es que a ti te atacaron seis enemigos, a mí solo uno y a Hermione tres. No te pongas así Ron" dijo Harry

"Harry tiene razón, si me hubiese tocado enfrentar a los dementores yo sería la que recibiría el chocolate de tus manos" dijo Hermione para tranquilizar a su amigo.

"Esta bien, pero antes de nuestro siguiente encuentro con dementores creo que debo practicar más" dijo Ron con mejor ánimo.

"Todos debemos hacerlo" dijo finalmente Hermione.

"Konnichiwa Herm-chan" dijo una joven de unos 13 años que entró al salón en ese instante. Tenía el cabello lacio, negro y muy largo, casi hasta la cintura, ojos oscuros y una mirada muy dulce.

"Konnichiwa Keiko-chan" respondió Hermione "te presento a mis amigos Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley" añadió.

"Aete yokatta desu. Es un placer conocerlos, yo soy Mikawa Keiko, sean ustedes bienvenidos Potter-san y Weasley-san" dijo la joven mientras hacía una reverencia. "Takagaki me ha contado sobre el ataque que sufrieron en el cementerio, se encuentran bien?"

"Si, gracias a la intervención del Sr. Takagaki" dijo Harry "pero debo confesar que estoy algo confundido¿Dónde estamos¿Quién exactamente eres? y ¿como se conocieron Hermione y tu?" añadió Harry

"Ha sido mi culpa, Harry" dijo Hermione algo avergonzada, "Keiko es la hija del embajador brujo de Japón, Mamoru Mikawa, nos conocimos por casualidad en una reunión benéfica a la cual asistí con mis padres, era para ayudar a las víctimas de lo que aparentaba ser un desastre natural, pero que realmente había sido una batalla entre brujos, Keiko fue junto con su padre como si fuesen muggles. Nos pusimos a conversar y me contaron que la embajada y el ministerio deseaban emprender un proyecto de aproximación entre Oriente y Occidente, por lo cual planificaban enviar a Keiko a estudiar en Hogwarts, por eso sabían sobre mí"

"Una de las alumnas más distinguidas" dijo Ron con tono extrañamente orgulloso.

"Pues, aunque les parezca gracioso, así fue. Desde entonces nos hemos estado enviando cartas, especialmente desde que se canceló el proyecto por la reaparición de Lord Voldemort en el Ministerio de Magia" respondió Hermione.

"Cuando Hermione me pidió ayuda, no dude en hacer todo lo posible y lo imposible si hubiese sido necesario para conseguir lo que ella me pedía" dijo Keiko.

"Comprendo" dijo Harry "pero sin ánimo de ofender¿qué te contó Hermione?"

"Me pidió que consiguiese que ustedes fuesen aceptados como invitados en la mansión Li" dijo tranquilamente Keiko, se viró hacia Hermione y añadió "¿acaso no se lo has contado?"

"Lo intenté algunas veces, pero siempre había algo que me interrumpía cuando empezaba a hablar sobre esto" respondió Hermione.

"Yo pensaba que esta casa era el lugar… entonces tendremos que viajar de nuevo?" dijo Ron algo confundido.

"Si Ron, luego de que hable con Keiko iremos a nuestro verdadero destino, la mansión Li. Keiko me habló de ese lugar unos meses después del ataque al ministerio" dijo Hermione.

"El Sr. Takagaki dijo que deseabas hablar con Hermione. Bueno… te importa si nosotros dos estamos presentes mientras ustedes conversan?" dijo Harry.

"Por supuesto, ustedes deben escuchar esto" dijo Keiko, "Herm-chan, conseguí una entrevista entre ustedes y Li Agatha"

"¡Agatha Li, la duelista!" exclamó sorprendido Ron

"Si, ella es la hija del jefe del Clan Li y la responsable de la seguridad de la mansión." Respondió Keiko "miren, yo no tengo problema en que no me cuenten porque ya no están en 'La Madriguera' o porque necesitan entrar a la mansión, pero seguramente ella querrá saberlo. Acordé el encuentro para mañana temprano, así tendrán tiempo para pensar en lo que le dirán, pero debo advertirles que es muy buena en Legilimencia, así que les recomiendo no intentar mentirle" dijo la joven.

"No te preocupes Keiko" dijo Hermione, "ya había pensado que algo así ocurriría, la mansión Li es el lugar mágico más seguro en estos momentos difíciles y es lógico que nos interroguen sobre nuestros motivos para pedir 'asilo' ahí. Muchas gracias por todo Keiko, me gustaría conversar contigo pero estoy muy cansada y debemos prepararnos para la entrevista de mañana" añadió la castaña.

"Por supuesto, permítanme mostrarles sus habitaciones" respondió Keiko.

La joven los guió hasta tres habitaciones contiguas, a simple vista parecían iguales pero poniendo atención cada una tenía destalles que la hacían perfecta para el huésped que se alojaría en ella. El cuarto de Hermione tenía una pequeña biblioteca con libros de magia muy antigua y útil; el cuarto de Ron tenía una mesita de noche con bocadillos y un tablero de ajedrez y el cuarto de Harry tenía en la esquina una jaula donde se encontraba su amada Hedwing. Cada uno entró en su habitación, se cambiaron y descansaron un rato, el enfrentamiento con los dementotes, los mortífagos y la serpiente los había dejado agotados y les esperaba un día lleno de sorpresas. Una hora después, los tres amigos se reunieron en el cuarto de Ron para comer algo y planear su siguiente movimiento. Hermione les explicó como la mansión Li se había convertido en una verdadera fortaleza mágica, según había escuchado era imposible entrar sin una invitación del Jefe del Clan, similar a lo que ocurría con el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, estaba protegida con embrujos de oriente y occidente, magia muy antigua y poderosa, nadie podía transportarse dentro de la mansión y las entradas tenían un conjuro especial, invención de Agatha, que impedía a alguien bajo la maldición Imperius poder ingresar; verdaderamente era impenetrable, pero como lograrían que los invitaran sin revelar su misión?

**oººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººo**

**Disculpen la demora y por supuesto lo cortos que son los capítulos, el próximo miércoles intentaré subir el cuarto capítulo.**

**Espero que les guste la historia, es el primer fic que escribo.**


	4. C4: La entrevista con Agatha Li

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y lugares de la serie de Libros "Harry Potter" pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, lo demás es mío.**

**oººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººo****ººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººo**

**Capítulo 4: La entrevista con Agatha Li**

En un hermoso cuarto de la mansión Mikawa estaban tres jóvenes muy pensativos sentados alrededor de una pequeña mesa; debían decidir como convencer a Agatha Li sin revelar la verdad pero sin mentir. Habían estado un buen rato pensando en el asunto, tenían que encontrar una forma o todos sus esfuerzos, el alejarse de sus seres queridos, el enfrentar a sus enemigos en el cementerio y la mentira, habrían sido simplemente inútiles.

"Herm¿cómo es que no pensaste en esto antes?" preguntó algo irritado Harry

"Harry, pensé que nos interrogarían pero no sabía que ella era legilimente" dijo Hermione rápidamente.

"Harry no es justo que trates así a Herm, después de todo ella preparó sola casi toda la huida" intervino Ron mientras abrazaba a la castaña que se había sonrojado.

"Tienes razón Ron, por favor disculpa mi mal humor Hermione" dijo Harry, "pero me extraña mucho que no hayas previsto algo así" añadió viendo a su amiga.

"Bueno, Harry yo esperaba lo mejor, pero ya se me ha ocurrido algo" dijo Hermione "Simplemente debemos contarle la verdad que ella puede oír" añadió con una amplia sonrisa.

"Contar la verdad a medias… es algo peligroso, si se mete en mi mente, no creo poder ocultarle toda la verdad" respondió Harry.

"Yo no podría ocultarle ni siquiera que…" dijo Ron mirando sonrojado a Hermione, "bueno, no podría ocultarle nada" completó finalmente.

"Entonces practiquemos oclumencia, he estado leyendo mucho al respecto desde que Sna… digo, desde que recibiste clases Harry" dijo Hermione, por un momento había olvidado que ese nombre no debía ser mencionado, ese había sido el pacto del trío.

"Está bien, pero también tenemos que ver que parte de la verdad le revelaremos" respondió Harry, restándole importancia al desliz de su amiga.

Se pasaron el día entero repasando preguntas y practicando oclumencia bajo la dirección de los libros de Hermione y los recuerdos de Harry. Solo había un gran problema, Ron no deseaba practicar con Hermione, le aterraba la idea de que la joven pudiese ver en su mente lo que él sentía por ella, como se la imaginaba besándose con Viktor, o todas las cosas que decía sobre ella durante su primer año; tampoco deseaba entrar en su mente por temor a encontrar que ella no sentía lo mismo que él o ver algún recuerdo de ella junto a Viktor. Harry tuvo que practicar entrando en la mente de sus dos amigos y permitir que ambos intentaran entrar a la de él. Era obvio que Hermione sabía mucho de este antiguo arte, al tercer intento pudo contener la intrusión de Harry, justo cuando él había visto una parte de un paseo por el lago de la castaña y su amigo húngaro. Pero Ron era otra historia, Harry había visto media vida de su amigo cuando este finalmente pudo bloquear sus intentos. Harry prefería que Hermione entrara a su mente, porque no deseaba que Ron viera ciertos recuerdos que él tenía de Ginny, y Harry siempre la tenía en la mente. Ninguno de los tres creía que esto sería suficiente para detener a Agatha, quien según les había contado Keiko era una gran Legilimente, pero debían intentarlo; Harry pensaba que si tuviese un poco de 'Felix Felicis' las cosas serían más sencillas, gracias a esa pócima había conseguido el recuerdo de Horace Slughorn sobre los horcruxes y sus amigos se habían salvado durante el ataque a Hogwarts, pero era mejor enfrentar la verdad… con el estómago lleno, como había sugerido Ron.

Bajaron para cenar junto a Keiko y su padre, la Sra. Mikawa no los podría acompañar porque la habían llamado de emergencia desde la fundación que dirigía, aparentemente un grupo de mortífagos habían atacado uno de los nuevos refugios y necesitaban de su ayuda. Al entrar al comedor los jóvenes se quedaron perplejos, la mesa estaba llena de platillos orientales muy especiales, cosas que ellos nunca habían probado. El Sr. Mikawa invitó a Harry para que se sentase en el cojín junto a él, por ser el invitado de honor en la cena. Mientras comían, Hermione comentó que le encantaba la pintura que decoraba el comedor, y Keiko le contó que era de un antiguo artista muggle japonés cuya esposa había sido una gran bruja, lo cual explicaba porque las siluetas de las garzas se movían. En oriente los muggles estaban más abiertos a la idea de la magia, habían convivido durante siglos sin problemas con las brujas y magos, pero esto los había convertido en el blanco de un sin número de ataques en los tiempos de aquel-que-no-debe-nombrarse y ahora que él había vuelto, también habían regresado los ataques.

Se fueron a dormir relativamente temprano, no eran más de las tres de la mañana, habían dado los últimos toques a su plan para la entrevista con Agatha pero los nervios no permitirían que duerman. Por un lado, Ron se preguntaba como estarían sus padres en este instante, seguramente habían avisado de su partida a la Orden y en este momento todos los estaban buscando, le dolía mucho darle angustias a su madre pero su misión era lo más importante en este momento, además el amor por sus padres era una de las cosas que lo impulsaban a continuar luchando y a arriesgarlo todo. Por otra parte, Harry estaba sumamente preocupado por todo lo ocurrido en el cementerio, casi pierde a Ron y quizás a Hermione; Lord Voldemort estaba dispuesto no solo a asesinarlo sino a hacerlo sufrir mucho antes de matarlo, parecía que deseaba destruir por completo su vida, arrebatarle absolutamente todo lo que le importaba y disfrutar cada instante de su agonía; temía mucho por la vida de su querida Ginny, por Remus y Tronks, por Bill y Fleure, por los gemelos, por los señores Weasley, en fin por todos aquellos que estaban en su corazón, Lord Voldemort no se detendría ante nada! En la otra habitación, Hermione pensaba en sus padres y se preguntaba por el extraño sueño de su madre, nunca antes le había ocurrido algo así¿qué podría significar esto, acaso sería el famoso instinto maternal, seguramente lo averiguaría tarde o temprano.

El amanecer llegó implacable, los jóvenes se prepararon para la entrevista que definiría el futuro de su misión, realmente necesitaban un lugar seguro al cual poder llegar entre búsquedas. Al entrar al salón se encontraron con una hermosa mujer de unos 30 años, alta, de rasgos orientales, con el cabello negro recogido en una cola de la cual salían tres largas trenzas, vestían una elegante túnica verde y sus ojos marrones reflejaban seriedad; Agatha había llegado justo a la hora acordada para la entrevista. Ron sentía una mezcla de emoción por conocer a la famosa duelista, a quien él y los gemelos habían admirado por tantos años, y temor por lo que les esperaba, no estaba seguro de poder ocultar sus recuerdos o pensamientos.

"Buenos días a todos, por favor tomen asiento" dijo Agatha, "La Srta. Mikawa nos acompañaran durante la entrevista" añadió señalando a la joven sentada en una esquina del salón.

"Buenos días, mi nombre es Hermione Granger" respondió Hermione mientras se sentaba frente a Agatha, "ellos son mis compañeros: Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley" añadió mientras sus amigos tomaban asiento junto a ella.

"Debo informarles que soy legilimente, pero no me agrada invadir las mentes de las personas, por eso les propongo una alternativa" dijo Agatha mientras vertía una pócima en tres vasos, "por favor tomen esto" añadió mientras aproximaba un vaso a cada uno de ellos.

"¿Cómo podemos estar seguros que no es veneno?" dijo sorpresivamente Harry, desde la muerte de Dumbledore se había vuelto más desconfiado.

"Elija un vaso Sr. Potter" respondió Agatha sin cambiar en lo más mínimo la expresión de su rostro.

"¡Este!" dijo Harry señalando el vaso del medio, el cual tomó de inmediato Agatha y bebió su contenido por completo ante los atónitos ojos de los cuatro jóvenes.

"Como pueden ver no es veneno, simplemente es Veritaserum" dijo Agatha mientras llenaba el vaso que había dejado nuevamente en la mesa.

"Ahora, todos estamos seguros de que la verdad será dicha" respondió Harry con sus ojos fijos en los de Agatha, luego tomó la poción al igual que sus amigos.

"Muy bien Sr. Potter¿porqué desean la protección del Clan Li?" preguntó Agatha.

"Necesito un lugar seguro y me han informado que la mansión Li es prácticamente una fortaleza mágica" respondió fríamente Harry, "pero¿es realmente segura?" añadió.

"La Srta. Mikawa les informó bien, la mansión Li es el lugar más seguro de todo oriente" las palabras de Agatha sorprendieron a Hermione, la cual buscó con la mirada a Keiko, "Ahora es mi turno¿porqué necesitan un lugar seguro?" preguntó Agatha.

"Lord Vold… aquel-que-conocemos desea asesinar a Harry" respondió tímidamente Ron.

"Al igual que a todos los que considera sus enemigos o no desean seguirlo¿Qué lo hace diferente?"

"Soy el niño que vivió, intentó matarme cuando apenas era un bebé y si desea reinar sobre el mundo mágico deberá asesinarme" dijo Harry

"Comprendo¿desean permanecer en la mansión hasta que sea derrotado?"

"Si, en realidad mas o menos, deseamos poder entrar y salir; usarla como un lugar seguro al cual poder llegar cuando…" Ron se detuvo gracias a una patada de Hermione, había estado a punto de contarle todo a Agatha.

"Harry deberá enfrentar a Lord Voldemort, pero antes debemos preparar todo" dijo inmediatamente Hermione, esa era la verdad que habían decido contarle a Agatha, pero no podían revelar nada sobre los horcruxes.

"Mientras lo hacemos…" empezó Harry.

"Necesitan más que un lugar seguro, necesitan entrenamiento y práctica. La entrevista ha terminado" dijo Agatha sin cambiar la expresión seria de sus ojos, "en media hora vendré a buscarlos, por favor tengan listas sus cosas" añadió antes de desaparecer.

"¿Lo logramos?" preguntó Ron.

"Así es Weasley-san, el Clan Li les brindará su protección" dijo Keiko.

Los tres jóvenes se abrazaron, su plan había funcionado, pero en la mente de Hermione flotaba un pensamiento que no la dejaba alegrarse completamente "¡Fue demasiado fácil", solo el tiempo le diría porque todo había ocurrido así. La idea de contarle a Agatha la verdad sobre la profecía había sido arriesgada pero aparentemente acertada, la mayor parte del mundo mágico sospechaba que Harry estaba destinado a enfrentarse a Lord Voldemort, así que simplemente le comprobaron un rumor y habían evitado revelarle sobre su misión o la profecía. Las cosas estaban bastante bien, ya habían destruido a Nagini, la serpiente mascota de Lord Voldemort, y tenían asegurada su estancia en la mansión Li.

Luego de unos instantes de alegría, volvieron a la realidad, habían olvidado algo muy importante, exigirle a Agatha mucha discreción; ahora les preocupaba su desaparición en el momento que dio por finalizada la reunión. Sabían que debieron decirle que el Ministerio no podía saber sobre su ubicación, pero ya podían hacer nada al respecto. Subieron a sus habitaciones para bajar sus baúles, nuevamente convertidos en adornos de bolsillo, también llevarían a sus mascotas y un grupo de libros que Keiko le había obsequiado a Hermione; dentro de muy poco tendrían que viajar una vez más.

**oººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººo****ººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººo**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, su apoyo es muy importante**

**Lia Du Black:** en los próximos capítulos habrá más (mucho más) sobre oriente, su cultura, su magia; espero que lo desfrute mucho

**Sher Jo:** no fue coincidencia, fue simplemente el destino :) sus palabras de aliento me han animado y por eso el capítulo 4 ha llegado un poco antes de lo planificado.

**Se que no es muy largo, pero fue escrito con mucho cariño. Espero que lo disfruten mucho**


	5. C5: El Medallón de Slytherin

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y lugares de la serie de Libros "Harry Potter" pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, lo demás es mío.**

**oººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººo**

**Capítulo 5: El medallón de Slytherin**

La mayor parte de los miembros originales de la Orden del Fénix habían muerto, los nuevos miembros luchaban sin cesar para detener a aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, pero las cosas no andaban muy bien; los ataques de los mortífagos eran cada vez más frecuentes y tenían de su lado a los Gigantes, los Hombres Lobos y los Dementores, los aurores eran fuertes pero cada vez perdían más enfrentamientos y se encontraban con sorpresas desagradables y algunos traidores. Los dos mortífagos que habían encontrado en el cementerio de la Hondonada de Godric habían preferido morir antes que traicionar a su amo; poco antes de que empezara el interrogatorio ambos bebieron un líquido verde que habían escondido en unos amuletos que llevaban en el cuello, era un veneno muy poderoso y murieron en pocos segundos. Eran magos muy ricos e influyentes, Harry los había señalado como mortífagos luego de la muerte de Cedric, pero el ministerio no había creído en sus palabras, cuantos errores se habían cometido en los últimos tiempos! Ahora sospechaban de sus hijos, la nueva generación de mortífagos era un hecho, pues aquel que los aurores habían encontrado muerto era un joven de 20 años que había estudiado en Hogwarts, obviamente de la casa de Slytherin, muchos jóvenes se habían unido al Señor Oscuro.

La Orden tenía muchas dificultades, Remus seguía investigando de incógnito como lobo pero en algunas ocasiones habían estado a punto de descubrirlo, algunos sospechaban que habían infiltrados de aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado en el ministerio pero no lograban desenmascararlos y por supuesto la desaparición de Harry Potter, nadie entendían por que había decidido aventurarse prácticamente solo, acaso no confiaba en ellos? El más preocupado era Remus, sabía que Harry estaba muy afectado por las muertes de Sirius y Dumbledore, le quería mucho casi tanto como a un hijo; realmente era como si Harry hubiese sido el hijo de los tres grandes amigos "James, Sirius y Remus" y el único que quedaba para poder protegerlo era él, quien con cada luna llena luchaba por vencer al lobo que lo domina. El Sr. y la Sra. Weasley, Ginny y los gemelos sabían que en el ataque al cementerio los chicos habían ganado, pero necesitaban tener noticias de ellos.

El la casa de los Mikawa, la joven Keiko ayudaba a su amiga con los preparativos de su nuevo viaje. Sería un traslado muy corto, pero debía asegurarse de llevar todo lo necesario, no tendrían oportunidad de salir de compras en los próximos meses. Harry y Ron tenían todo guardado, en realidad nunca desempacaron, pero Hermione se estaba llevando muchos de los textos de su amiga, pociones, ingredientes y otras cosas que necesitarían. En veinte minutos todo estuvo listo y Hermione sacó dos pergaminos, en uno escribió unas cuantas palabras para tranquilizar a los padres de Ron pues sabía que a esa hora ellos ya se habían enterado del ataque en el cementerio; y en el otro una carta para Viktor Krum. Le entregó ambas cartas a Keiko.

"Por favor Keiko, pídele al Sr. Takagaki que entregue personalmente estas cartas, son muy importantes. Por cierto, que no les diga a ninguno de ellos donde estamos o estaremos." pidió Hermione a su amiga, luego de su bolso sacó unas cuarenta cartas envueltas con un lazo verde y añadió "envíale a mis padres una de estas cada semana, ellos no saben que estaré en la Mansión Li"

"Con mucho gusto Herm-chan" respondió Keiko de inmediato mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia.

"¿Qué es eso que le entregaste a Keiko?" pregunto Ron mientras entraba al cuarto de Hermione.

"Son cartas para mis padres así no se preocuparan. También le he pedido que entregué una nota a tus padres para que ellos y los miembros de la Orden estén seguros que todos estamos bien luego del ataque en el cementerio" Hermione prefirió no decirle sobre la carta a Viktor para que no se molestara, en el momento adecuado le contaría todo.

"¡Cómo siempre tienes muy buenas ideas!" dijo Ron sonriendo, "Harry nos está esperando en la sala" añadió mientras les indicaba con una reverencia la salida a las dos jóvenes; le gustaba mucho mostrarse caballeroso ante Hermione.

Tal como les había dicho Ron, Harry estaba sentado en la sala, leyendo un ejemplar de "El Profeta" que el Sr. Mikawa le había entregado. Muy pronto tendrían que ir a la famosa Mansión Li y quería saber si habían publicado algo sobre el ataque.

"Harry, disculpa por la demora, es que quería escribir una nota para los padres de Ron, seguramente se enteraron del ataque y deben estar muy nerviosos" dijo Hermione en cuanto vio a su amigo esperando por ellas.

"No te preocupes Herm, yo te iba a sugerir algo así luego de leer este reportaje" respondió Harry mostrándole el periódico.

"Se encontró una gran serpiente muerta en el cementerio de la Hondonada de Godric, la cual ha sido reconocida como Nagini, la fiel acompañante de aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Según fuentes no oficiales también se hallaron un mortífago muerto y dos inconscientes, lo cual nos hace asegurar que fue un ataque frustrado. En el cementerio no se encontró a ninguna posible víctima o defensor, pero si rastros de Dementores. Se sospecha que un brujo muy poderoso debe estar involucrado, pues ahuyentó a los Dementores, controló a los mortífagos y mató a la serpiente, pero también se cree que se llevaron a alguien gravemente herido" leyó Hermione en voz alta.

"Seguramente mi mamá piensa que el herido he sido yo" dijo asustado Ron

"No lo creo Ron, tu padre trabaja en el ministerio y le debe haber contado lo que realmente encontraron" dijo Hermione mientras lo abrazaba para consolarlo

"Además, Hermione les ha escrito una nota para tranquilizarlos" intervino Harry.

"Enviaré en este momento a Takagaki con la nota" dijo Keiko mientras llamaba al guardián de la familia. "No se preocupen, Takagaki guardará muy bien sus secretos. Es confiable y discreto" añadió la joven.

"Es hora de partir" dijo Agatha, quien había entrado en ese instante a la sala "Shiru nos espera afuera para llevarnos" añadió.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu Keiko-chan, tu ayuda ha sido invaluable" dijo Hermione mientras se despedía de su amiga.

"Iterashai Herm-chan. Estoy segura que pronto nos veremos nuevamente" dijo Keiko mientras se dirigían a la entrada de la casa

"Muchas gracias por todo Keiko" dijo Harry

"Espero que nos veamos nuevamente" se despidió Ron

"Ha sido un placer tenerlos en nuestro casa" dijo el Sr. Mikawa mientras los jóvenes se iban con Agatha "Siempre serán bienvenidos a este humilde hogar" añadió.

En el patio de la entrada se encontraba un majestuoso dragón. Harry, al verlo, recuerdó la primera prueba del Torneo de los tres magos y se estremeció, mientras Agatha se acercaba al dragón para acariciarlo. Ron no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, esos animales realmente lo atemorizaban, pero no quería verse como un cobarde en frente de Hermione así que intentó controlarse.

"Por favor suban, Shiru nos llevará a la mansión Li. Yo ya me he encargado de su equipaje" dijo Agatha mientras subía sobre el dragón.

"¡Pero criar dragones fue prohibido por la Convención de Magos en 1709!" dijo Ron

"En oriente las cosas son muy distintas, en China los dragones son venerados por magos y muggles. Shiru ha formado parte del Clan Li por tres generaciones" respondió Agatha.

"¿Los cuatro viajaremos en el dragón?" preguntó Harry

"No estaba segura si alguno de ustedes podría controlarlo, es por eso que tan solo he traído a Shiru" respondió Agatha sin cambiar su siempre seria expresión "Él es muy fuerte y no tendrá ningún problema para llevarnos a los cuatro"

Luego de lo dicho por Agatha los tres jóvenes subieron en el dragón y se dirigieron a Beijing donde se encontraba la Mansión Li. El viaje fue relativamente corto; Harry y Ron lo disfrutaron mucho, pero Hermione se sentía un poco incómoda, recordaba cuando Harry y ella volaron en el Hipogrifo para salvar a Sirius y cuando montaron un Thestral para ir al ministerio, tantos recuerdos!

Shiru volaba sobre lo que parecía ser un bosque de bambú, Agatha lanzó un hechizo y apareció una especie de claro donde "aterrizó" el dragón. Este claro era un hermoso jardín, en ese instante Agatha les entregó a los jóvenes tres invitaciones con el sello de la Familia Li y al abrirlas apareció frente a sus ojos la famosa mansión Li. Todo el bosque de bambú era realmente la mansión y sus jardines, perfectamente oculta a los ojos de los muggles y de los brujos. La mansión Li era un palacio chino muy antiguo, en ella podían habitar todos los miembros del Clan y sus invitados, era un lugar majestuoso y lleno de magia.

"Por favor, síganme. Sus cosas ya se encuentran en sus habitaciones; fueron revisadas mientras viajamos" dijo Agatha.

"¿Revisadas?" dijo Harry de inmediato.

"Por supuesto, todo lo que va a ingresar a la mansión es revisado sin importar quien lo traiga o envíe" respondió Agatha

"Es una medida de seguridad lógica" dijo Hermione "¿Qué hacen con las cosas sospechosas?" añadió

"Si son objetos embrujados, como collares antiguos con maldiciones" dijo Agatha haciendo alusión al incidente de Hogsmeade, que conocía a cabalidad "los convertimos en inofensivos adornos, luego de quitarles las maldiciones; o simplemente los destruimos"

"Srta. Li, entre mis cosas tenía unos objetos embrujados de broma que me obsequiaron mis hermanos" dijo visiblemente apenado Ron

"No se preocupe Sr. Weasley, fueron consideradas inofensivas. Sus hermanos son bastante creativos" respondió Agatha, "lo mismo ocurrió con algunas de las cosas del Sr. Potter y las pociones de la Srta. Granger, supuse que eran para su entrenamiento" añadió finalmente.

Luego de esto los tres jóvenes se dirigieron a la entrada de la mansión que tenía dos estatuas de dragones guardianes, todo era tan diferente a lo que habían visto antes. Al llegar al patio interior se encontraron con una hermosa joven de rasgos orientales, con cabello negro recogido en un moño decorado con destellos verdes y dorados que hacían juego con su vestido. La joven se acercó a ellos.

"Ni hau, Agatha. Nuestro padre desea hablar contigo, te espera en su despacho" dijo la joven.

"Muchas gracias Lien. Por favor muéstrales sus habitaciones a nuestros invitados" respondió Agatha antes de dirigirse al encuentro de su padre.

"Señores Potter y Weasley, señorita Granger, es un placer tenerlos en la mansión Li. Mi nombre es Li Lien, por favor acompáñenme" dijo Lien.

La joven los llevó a la casa principal, al entrar en la sala notaron que todo estaba elegantemente decorado en colores verde y dorado, era como haber entrado en una sala común que compartieran las casas de Gryffindor y Slytherin. Había varias figuras de dragones dorados que se movían por las paredes, un par de dragones de jade en la mesa principal y muchos detalles en los muebles. Cuando se encontraban en el patio interior habían visto un pequeño adorno rojo en el altar de los antepasados que les llamó mucho la atención, ahora se preguntaban porque este era diferente al resto pero no se animaron a decir nada. Luego subieron las escaleras y llegaron a un corredor que conducía a las habitaciones de los huéspedes.

"Esta es su habitación Srta. Granger" dijo Lien, señalando la primera puerta de la izquierda, "Esta es la suya Sr. Weasley" dijo señalando la puerta de la derecha "Esta es la suya Sr. Potter" añadió señalando la segunda puerta de la derecha "Y esta es una habitación que hemos adecuado para que ustedes puedan practicar sin ser molestados" finalizó señalando la segunda puerta de la izquierda.

"Muchas gracias Srta. Li" dijo Hermione mientras habría la puerta de su alcoba.

"Por favor, si tienen cualquier duda hablen conmigo o con Agatha" dijo sonriendo Lien.

"Yo tengo una pregunta" dijo Harry, "no se si se lo comento su hermana, pero en algunas ocasiones, nosotros necesitaremos salir por cortos periodos de tiempo; cuando necesitemos regresar, ¿como encontraremos la mansión?"

"Agatha, como un favor especial a los Mikawa, le enseñará a la Srta. Granger el hechizo que necesitan para encontrar el jardín y Chin, hermano menor de Shiru, estará a su disposición; cada vez que regresen al jardín tendrán que usar el encantamiento no verbal 'Revelatus' para que se active nuevamente su invitación" respondió con gran tranquilidad Lien "por cierto Sr. Potter si necesita clases para poder volar con Chin comuníquemelo" añadió.

"No creo que sea necesario, muchas gracias de todas formas" dijo Harry.

"Los dejo para que descansen un poco, en dos horas estará listo la cena. Para llegar al comedor simplemente bajen las escaleras, alguno de los empleados los estará esperando para guiarlos" dijo Lien antes de seguir su camino.

"Herm, ¿notaste que aquí en China les encantan los dragones?" dijo Ron

"Por eso son conocidos como los Hijos del Dragón, además el símbolo del Clan Li es el dragón y sus colores el verde y el dorado" respondió sonriente Hermione, "he estado leyendo sobre esta familia, desde que Keiko me habló sobre la mansión"

"Entonces, talvez tu sepas ¿porqué había un adorno rojo en la pequeña casa que estaba en el patio? Eso me pareció extraño cuando vi todo decorado en verde y dorado" preguntó Harry mientras Ron asentía con la cabeza.

"Esa pequeña casa, es el altar de los antepasados de la Familia" respondió Hermione, "no estoy muy segura pero me sospecho que ese 'adorno' representaba a la difunta Sra. Li, la madre de Agatha"

"Pero, ¿por qué era rojo?" preguntó Ron.

"Porque ese es el color de la Familia Mc. Dowell" respondió Hermione, "la madre de Agatha era Morrigan Mc. Dowell" añadió al ver las caras de sus amigos.

"Es cierto, ahora lo recuerdo; yo leí eso en un reportaje sobre Agatha Li, allí también mencionaban que ella estudió en Hogwarts y fue Prefecta, Premio Anual y capitana del equipo de Quiddich" dijo Ron con algo de emoción.

"Veo que has estado muy interesado en la vida de Agatha Li" dijo Hermione algo celosa.

"Debo admitir que sí" dijo Ron sonrojado, "los gemelos y yo seguimos su carrera muy de cerca"

"Mencionaste que estudió en Hogwarts, ¿a cual casa pertenecía?" preguntó Harry.

"Bueno… ella era de Slytherin, pero…" empezó Ron.

"¡Slytherin!" exclamó Harry de inmediato, "Herm. Nos has traído donde una Slytherin, ¿cómo se te ocurrió hacer eso?"

"Ella era de la casa de Slytherin, pero los Li han luchado incansablemente en contra de Lord Voldemort" respondió Hermione "además los Mc Dowell son descendientes de la hermana de Godric Gryffindor"

"Pero Herm, nada bueno puede venir de un Slytherin" dijo un tanto molesto Harry.

"Eso no es tan cierto, Horace Slughorn era de Slytherin y nos ayudó" dijo Hermione "recuerda que el sombrero dijo que las casas debían unirse para poder salvarnos, además no podemos juzgar a las personas únicamente por la casa a la cual pertenecen, por ejemplo Peter Pettigrew era de Gryffindor y está junto a Lord Voldemort"

"Está bien, tienes razón; pero debemos estar muy atentos a los pasos de Agatha. Si es necesario seguirla para estar seguros de que es de fiar, lo haremos" dijo Harry "ahora es mejor que nos cambiemos de ropa y descansemos un poco antes de bajar a almorzar"

"Esa idea me gusta" dijo Ron mientras entraba en su habitación.

Las habitaciones de los tres jóvenes eran muy hermosas y estaban adecuadas a las necesidades de cada uno de ellos, tal como había ocurrido en la casa de los Mikawa. Al entrar notaron que sus cosas se encontraban junto a la cama, sus respectivas mascotas estaban en un pequeño cuarto contiguo y en el armario encontraron algunos trajes de corte oriental con una pequeña nota.

_Nos honraría que eligiera alguno de estos humildes obsequios para lucirlo esta noche durante la cena de bienvenida que les hemos preparado._

_Li Kun_

Hermione escogió un vestido de seda roja con aves bordadas y decorados dorados, se recogió el cabello y se pintó los labios a tono con el vestido, realmente lucía como una princesa china. Harry escogió un elegante atuendo blanco y negro que lo hacía parecer un poco mayor, mientras se miraba en el espejo se imaginaba la cara de Ginny si lo viese vestido así. Ron, en cambio, se puso un traje azul que armonizaba con sus ojos, aunque hubiese querido ver como estaba vestida Hermione para escoger algo con los mismos tonos. Cuando los tres amigos se encontraron en el corredor, Ron se quedó atónito con la apariencia de Hermione y le ofreció su brazo para acompañarla; ella muy sonrojada, lo cual le hacía lucir aún más hermosa, aceptó. Juntos bajaron las escaleras y tal como les había dicho Lien, alguien los esperaba.

"Srta. Granger supuse que escogería ese vestido es por eso que me he atrevido a seleccionar este adorno para que lo luzca" dijo Agatha, mientras le colocaba a Hermione un maravilloso collar de oro con rubíes como adorno en la frente.

"Es muy hermoso, muchas gracias Srta. Li" dijo Hermione

"Pareciera que las piedras forman algo… la letra G!" dijo Ron mientras miraba atentamente el adorno.

"Así es, este collar le fue regalado a mi ancestro Gardenia por su hermano Godric cuando cumplió 17 años" explicó Agatha "desde entonces ha estado en la familia y para mí es un honor que usted, una verdadera Gryffindor, lo luzca en esta noche" añadió ante la mirada un tanto extrañada de Harry.

"¿Esta noche tiene algo de especial?" preguntó Harry

"Si, celebramos su llegada a la mansión, el Clan Li desea lo mejor para ustedes" dijo Agatha sin cambiar su eterna expresión seria, "por favor síganme" añadió señalando un corredor junto a las escaleras.

Fueron guiados por Agatha hasta el comedor, donde la mesa ya estaba adornada y servida; los principales miembros del Clan se encontraban reunidos esperándolos. Los jóvenes fueron recibidos con gran júbilo y se sentaron en los puestos de honor, desde ahí Harry notó algo muy importante, Kun Li llevaba puesto un medallón dorado, el cual con la luz de las velas dibujaba una S, la marca de Slytherin; se trataba del mismo que había visto en los recuerdos de una Elfa doméstica, pero que hacía en el cuello del líder del Clan Li? Harry no sabía como reaccionar, no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, pero era cierto. Necesitaba hablar de inmediato con Hermione y Ron, acaso esto significaba que la familia Li conocía la identidad de RAB.

"Señor Li, que particular medallón luce hoy" dijo Harry esperando que sus amigos también notaran lo que tanto le había impactado.

"Es muy antiguo, perteneció a Salazar Slytherin. Agatha me lo entregó el día que se graduó de Hogwarts" respondió tranquilamente Kun.

"Señorita Li, ¿cómo obtuvo usted una reliquia tan especial?" preguntó Hermione, entendiendo lo que ocurría.

"Me lo dio un gran amigo cuando tenía 16 años" respondió Agatha sin darle mucha importancia a la pregunta, "ahora, por favor coman"

Hermione miró a Harry, ambos sabían lo que debían hacer, conseguir que Agatha revelara la identidad de su gran amigo, el cual debía ser RAB; pero estaban concientes que esa noche ya no conseguirían que ella les diera más información. Además había sido un día muy largo, lleno de viajes, pruebas y noticias; necesitaban descansar así que decidieron disfrutar de la cena y encargarse de la investigación al día siguiente.

**oººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººo**

**Espero que les guste la historia, es el primer fic que escribo.**


	6. C6: El Pasado de Agatha

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y lugares de la serie de Libros "Harry Potter" pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, lo demás es mío.**

**oººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººo**

**Capítulo 6: El pasado de Agatha**

El sol apenas iluminaba la Madriguera cuando alguien llamó a la puerta de los Weasley. Únicamente la Sra. Weasley oyó el llamado, puesto que se encontraba en la cocina, no había podido dormir preocupada por sus pequeños y había estado preparando comida desde la madrugada para distraerse; se sorprendió mucho de tener visitas inesperadas tan temprano. Antes de abrir hizo, como era su costumbre, un interrogatorio completo; estaban viviendo tiempos muy peligrosos y no podía arriesgar la seguridad de su familia. Tras la puerta se encontraba un mago alto de rasgos orientales quien le entregó una pequeña nota antes de marcharse.

_Querida Familia Weasley:_

_Seguramente ya saben sobre el ataque al cementerio, no se preocupen estamos sanos y salvos. Ron, quien se enfrentó valientemente a los Dementores, solo necesitó un poco de chocolate; la verdad es que todos nos asustamos pero pudimos defendernos muy bien._

_La travesía acaba de empezar y aún debemos enfrentar muchos retos, les digo esto no para asustarlos sino para prepararlos, seguramente recibirán muchas noticias como esta que tengan relación con nosotros._

_No se preocupen después de cada encuentro, me encargaré de hacerles saber como estamos y les prometo no mentirles por más difícil que pueda llegar a ser la verdad._

_Los queremos mucho.  
Hermione Granger._

Al terminar de leer la nota, los ojos de la Sra. Weasley se llenaron de lágrimas, por fin estaba segura de que sus pequeños estaban bien. Corrió a la habitación de su esposo para mostrarle la nota y gracias al alboroto que armó, Ginny se despertó y también pudo enterarse de las noticias. La joven pelirroja esperaba que pronto pudiera reunirse con el trío que tanto amaba: su hermano, su mejor amiga y su Harry.

Mientras tanto, en la mansión Li, el niño-que-vivió se había levantado luego de una noche en la cual por fin había logrado dormir sin tener pesadillas. Era muy temprano, pero seguramente Hermione ya estaba lista, así que se dirigió al cuarto de la castaña para conversar sobre lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Al llegar, Hermione estaba saliendo y con una sonrisa sugirió despertar a Ron para poder planificar como lograrían que Agatha les revelara la identidad de RAB.

Despertar a Ron no fue tarea fácil, nunca lo era, tuvieron que echarle un balde de agua por lo cual el joven estaba visiblemente molesto. Luego de conversar por casi una hora, decidieron que lo mejor era hablar primero con Lien, ella se había mostrado un poco más abierta que Agatha y les podría dar valiosa información sobre la vida de su hermana. Bajaron para desayunar y se encontraron con la joven Lien vestida completamente de blanco al igual que sus dos acompañantes, lo cual ocurría en los funerales de la Familia Li como señal de luto.

"Buenos días" dijeron los tres jóvenes al unísono, pero Hermione conocedora de las costumbres de la familia Li añadió visiblemente preocupada "¿ha ocurrido algo señorita Li?".

"Buenos días" respondió la joven con una pequeña reverencia y añadió rápidamente, "tranquila señorita Granger, no es exactamente lo que usted piensa. Hoy se cumplen 25 años de la muerte de Li Morrigan, siempre conmemoramos este día"

"Nadie nos comentó sobre esto" respondió Hermione, "será mejor que nos cambiemos de ropa para acompañarlos" les dijo a sus amigos.

"Es muy amable de su parte señorita Granger" dijo Agatha, quien había entrado a la sala ataviada con un hermoso traje blanco.

"En seguida bajamos" dijo Harry antes de salir del salón rumbo a su cuarto, acompañado de sus amigos.

Cuando los tres jóvenes regresaron al salón vistiendo los trajes blancos que habían encontrado en sus armarios, Lien los guió hasta el altar de los antepasados de la Familia Li. Allí se encontraban los principales miembros del Clan y un par de amigos cercanos, el adorno de Morrigan estaba decorado con flores y una pequeña foto se encontraba a un lado. La ceremonia comenzó con las primeras campanadas del templo cercano, Kun Li dijo un pequeño discurso sobre su difunta esposa, obviamente él la había amado mucho; luego elevaron una plegaria tradicional por ella, era similar a un cántico que seguían los presentes.

Al finalizar la ceremonia, Hermione se dirigió hacia su amiga Keiko, a quien había reconocido entre los presentes, deseaba hablar con ella y confirmar que las cartas habían llegado a su destino sin contratiempos pero sabía que no era el lugar ni el momento adecuados. La saludó con un abrazó, pero antes de poder iniciar una conversación uno de los criados se acercó a las jóvenes para informarles que el Sr. Li necesitaba hablar con Keiko y su madre en uno de los salones interiores. Inmediatamente las dos mujeres fueron al encuentro del Jefe del Clan, Mei Mikawa llevaba un velo blanco que cubría la mayor parte de su rostro pero se notaba que había estado llorando, sus hermosos ojos marrones estaban llenos de lágrimas; desde el punto de vista de Hermione, la ceremonia no había sido tan emotiva así que sospechó que algo estaba ocurriendo, talvez por eso el Sr. Li deseaba hablar con ella, pero la respuesta a sus dudas tardaría en llegar.

"Crees prudente que hablemos ahora con Lien?" preguntó Harry a Hermione, con lo cual la hizo salir de sus elucubraciones.

"Si, la situación es ideal" respondió Hermione, "excepto por Agatha todos han empezado a abandonar el altar" añadió señalando a Lien que se dirigía a la mansión.

"Vamos entonces" dijo Harry mientras caminaba rápidamente al encuentro de la joven china.

"Disculpe Lien¿podríamos conversar un poco con usted?" dijo Ron en cuanto alcanzaron a la joven.

"Por supuesto Sr. Weasley, por favor acompáñenme" respondió dulcemente Lien.

"Por favor llámeme por mi nombre, me siento extraño al escuchar que alguien tan joven como usted me trata con tanta formalidad" dijo Ron antes de ver la mirada de reproche de Hermione.

"Es que apenas nos conocemos, pero si usted lo prefiere de esta forma por mi no hay problema Sr. Weasley, perdón… Ronald" respondió la joven mientras Ron se sonrojaba ligeramente, "Ustedes también desean que los llame por su nombre?" pregunto a Harry y Hermione con una sonrisa, a lo cual ambos asintieron.

"Lien, usted tiene más o menos nuestra edad, verdad?" preguntó Ron, por lo cual se gano otra mirada de Hermione.

"Si, Ronald. Tengo 17 años al igual que ustedes" respondió calmadamente Lien, "hemos llegado a mi salón privado, aquí podremos conversar sin problemas, por favor tomen asiento" dijo señalando los sillones de la pequeña sala, cuya ventana permitía divisar perfectamente el altar de los antepasados.

"Lien, por favor disculpe tanta impertinencia" dijo Hermione mientras miraba a Ron que se sonrojó aun más, "pero nos gustaría saber sobre la relación de Morrigan y Agatha" las palabras de la joven castaña sorprendieron mucho a sus amigos, que tenía que ver esto con la identidad de RAB.

"¿Por que desean saber eso?" preguntó la joven china.

"Podría decirle que simple curiosidad, pero no es así; Agatha es muy misteriosa y nos gustaría saber un poco más de la persona a la cual estamos entregando nuestra seguridad, me intriga que estuviese tan seria durante todo la ceremonia" respondió Hermione

"Bueno, su petición tiene sentido" inicio Lien, "pero cuando Morrigan falleció yo no había nacido aún, lo único que puedo hacer es relatarles lo que me ha contado mi padre"

"Por favor hágalo" dijo Hermione.

"Morrigan y Agatha eran muy unidas, tanto como cualquier madre e hija" empezó la joven. "La verdad es que se parecen mucho, aunque a simple vista no lo parezca; Agatha heredó los bellos ojos de su madre y su don de la premonición", continuó con serenidad, "pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntas, incluso el día en que Morrigan murió, Agatha estaba con ella"

"Por lo que nos relata, debe haber sido un golpe muy fuerte para Agatha" dijo Harry mientras observaba por la ventana a la mujer que aún permanecía junto al altar con su mirada tan seria como siempre.

"Por supuesto, fue terrible para ella, apenas tenía ocho años cuando todo ocurrió." respondió Lien mientras caminaba hacia la ventana, "mi padre me contó que las dos estaban viajando rumbo a Irlanda para visitar a Urien Mc Dowell, cuando fueron atacadas por un antiguo pretendiente de Morrigan llamado Shamus", hizo una pequeña pausa y añadió con tristeza, "se estrellaron en una colina, Agatha quedó inconsciente y Shamus mató sin miramientos a Morrigan. Cuando Urien llegó a la colina, el asesino aún estaba ahí, algo perturbado, pensando que hacer con Agatha; se enfrentaron, Urien logró rescatar a su nieta y Shamus pasó el resto de sus días en Azkaban."

"¿Porque Urien fue a la colina?" preguntó Ron.

"Mientras esperaba a su hija, Urien había estado observando el antiguo árbol genealógico de la familia Mc Dowell; cuando con horror vio como una cruz roja se dibujaba junto al nombre de Morrigan salió a buscarla con ayuda de uno de sus inventos" respondió Lien.

"¿Qué ocurrió con Agatha después de eso?" preguntó Hermione.

"Bueno, su abuelo la llevó a un Hospital donde reaccionó casi dos horas después; mi padre le dio la noticia de la muerte de Morrigan y Agatha empezó a llorar desconsolada," la joven tuvo que hacer una nueva pausa, "talvez les sea difícil de creer, pero Agatha siguió llorando por casi un mes, hasta que un día adquirió la mirada seria que ustedes conocen. Según mi padre simplemente se le acabaron las lágrimas pero yo creo que una parte de ella murió ese día" dijo mientras miraba a su hermana que por fin entraba a la mansión. "Ese fue el día en que viajó a Hogwarts por primera vez" añadió la joven volviendo su vista al trío de oro.

"Pero solo tenía ocho años" dijo Ron asombrado, "sus biografías dicen que entró como todos los estudiantes a los 11 años"

"No fue como estudiante, solo estaba de visita" respondió la joven con una sonrisa y tras una breve pausa añadió "cuando Agatha nació se decidió que estudiaría en Europa, por derecho de sangre ella debía ir a Hogwarts pero algunas escuelas reclamaron a la familia Li la oportunidad de educar a su heredera. Mi padre debía ser imparcial, así que aprovechó su relación con ministros y embajadores para conseguir que ella pasara un año como visitante en las tres escuelas de magia más prestigiosas en Europa y al cumplir 11 años Agatha decidió a cual deseaba ingresar".

"Obviamente, Agatha eligió Hogwarts" dijo Hermione, "a pesar de que debe haber sido el año más difícil para ella" añadió con intención de empezar a preguntar sobre la vida de Agatha en Hogwarts.

"Si, eligió Hogwarts y su paso por las otras dos escuelas quedó en el olvido; creo que ya les he contado más que suficiente sobre mi hermana" dijo Lien intuyendo lo que pasaba por la mente de Hermione. "Les aseguro que pueden confiar en ella" añadió mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

"Lien tiene razón" dijo Hermione siguiéndola, "creo que es hora de ir a almorzar, hoy deberíamos empezar nuestra práctica"

"Estoy de acuerdo" dijo Ron sonriendo, la idea de comer siempre alegraba al joven pelirrojo.

"Si, por hoy ha sido suficiente conversación" añadió Harry mientras los cuatro jóvenes salían del salón.

Luego de comer algo ligero se reunieron nuevamente en el cuarto de prácticas, necesitaban analizar todo lo que habían descubierto de Agatha y los acontecimientos de esta mañana. Lien se había mostrado muy amable con ellos, les había contado muchas cosas pero había dejado muy claro que ya no les hablaría sobre la vida de su hermana, por lo cual deberían buscar alternativas. Por ahora sabían que la muerte de Morrigan, madre de Agatha, le había afectado demasiado, quizás su eterna seriedad no era más que una máscara; y habían obtenido un dato muy importante, ella había estado en escuelas de magia desde los 8 años, tres en total, lo más seguro era que RAB hubiese sido estudiante o profesor de alguna de ellas, principalmente de Hogwarts.

"Saben, ahora comprendo un poco a Agatha; yo sé lo que es perder a los seres queridos" dijo Harry tristemente, "lo que pasó con su madre fue terrible" añadió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, la plática le había recordado muchas cosas.

"Tranquilo Harry" dijo Hermione mientras lo abrazaba tiernamente, "supongo que ahora te identificas un poco con ella".

"Si, un poco" dijo mientras se secaba las mejillas, "pero aún no confío en ella, siento que nos oculta algo muy importante"

"No te preocupes" intervino Ron, "seguiremos sus pasos hasta descubrirlo todo, en especial la identidad de RAB y su verdadera relación con ella"

"Ron, hay algo que no comprendo, tú que has seguido su trayectoria no sabías nada sobre lo de las tres escuelas" dijo Hermione.

"En los reportajes y biografías que he leído no lo mencionan, tampoco lo trágico de la muerte de su madre" respondió Ron.

"Eso es muy extraño" dijo Harry, "por nuestra experiencia con la prensa, puedo asegurar que ese tipo de detalles son los que desearían publicar" añadió recordando todo lo que Rita Skeeter escribió sobre él durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

"Bueno, los reportajes de 'Corazón de Bruja' repetían una y otra vez que luego de la muerte de su prometido no había tenido ninguna relación; pero la mayoría de revistas se refieren exclusivamente a su trayectoria en Hogwarts como estudiante y a su vida como duelista" dijo Ron pensativo, "de su familia, solo mencionan el nombre de sus padres, no dan datos de ella antes de los 11 años"

"Tal vez sea por la influencia de la Familia Li" empezó a decir Hermione cuando fue interrumpida por alguien que deseaba entrar al cuarto.

"Herm-chan, por favor abre; necesito hablar contigo un instante" dijo Keiko desde el otro lado de la puerta.

"Hola Keiko" dijo Harry al abrir la puerta.

"Buenas tardes Potter-san" dijo Keiko con una reverencia "Herm-chan no tengo mucho tiempo, mi madre y yo debemos partir de inmediato, pero esto es para ti" añadió entregándole a Hermione un sobre sellado.

"Muchas gracias, cuídate mucho Keiko" dijo Hermione abrazando a su amiga.

"Tu también Herm-chan, hasta pronto Potter-san y Weasley-san" dijo Keiko antes de partir.

Hermione abrió de inmediato el sobre, sabía que la carta era muy importante, la había estado esperando para planificar su travesía a Hungría.

_Querida Hermione:_

_Por supuesto que estoy dispuesto a ayudarte, pero necesito tiempo para prepararlo todo. Nos encontraremos en Budapest el 3 de septiembre en una taberna llamada "Mia", usa la capa que te regalé y pregúntale al cantinero por "El Amo"._

_Por favor recuerda que estamos viviendo tiempos muy difíciles._

_Siempre te llevo en mis pensamientos._

_Viktor_

Al terminar de leer la carta, Hermione la guardó y se viró para hablar con sus amigos.

"El 3 de septiembre viajeros para buscar la taza" dijo Hermione, "no iremos directamente, primero tenemos que hacer una parada en Budapest"

"Veo que ya tienes planificado el viaje" dijo Harry.

"Mas o menos, pero no se preocupen que todo saldrá muy bien" respondió sonriente Hermione.

"Si estamos en tus manos eso es seguro" dijo Ron antes de abrazarla.

"Ron, no es momento para galanteos" dijo Harry bromeando con lo cual logró sonrojar a sus amigos. "Debemos empezar a practicar hechizos y buscar nuevos encantamientos que nos puedan ayudar en nuestra misión" añadió un poco más serio.

"Además, debemos vigilar los pasos de Agatha" dijo Hermione.

"Tienes razón, me había olvidado de eso" respondió Harry y mientras se acercaba a sus amigos añadió "pero ahora a practicar, saquen sus varitas"

Los dos jóvenes hicieron lo que Harry les dijo y empezaron a repasar hechizos, debían prepararse para su segundo gran reto.

**oººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººo**

**Espero que les guste la historia, es el primer fic que escribo.**

**Para la próxima semana espero subir el capítulo 7 "El Lago de las Flores de Loto"**


	7. C7: El Lago de las Flores de Loto

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y lugares de la serie de Libros "Harry Potter" pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, lo demás es mío.**

**oººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººo**

**Capítulo 7: El Lago de las Flores de Loto**

Harry, Ron y Hermione continuaron practicando a diario, necesitaban prepararse para buscar la tasa de Hufflepuff, no podían arriesgarse a que ocurriera lo mismo del cementerio. Entre hechizos y conjuros los días pasaban a prisa y casi sin darse cuenta había llegado el otrora esperado primero de septiembre, pero este año era diferente no irían al Andén 9 ¾ para tomar el tren a Hogwarts, en su lugar practicarían casi todo el día y para Hermione una tarea especial, vigilar a Agatha. Los tres jóvenes recordaban el gusto con que todos los años recibían las cartas de la Escuela, la emoción de los nombramientos de Hermione y Ron como Prefectos, los nervios cuando llegaron los resultados de sus TIMOS y claro la loca travesía de Ron y Harry para llegar a Hogwarts en su segundo año. Se encontraban sumergidos en sus recuerdos cuando fueron interrumpidos por una visitante.

"Por favor abran" decía Lien mientras tocaba suavemente la puerta.

"Buenos días Lien" dijo Hermione mientras abría la puerta.

"Buenos días" respondió sonriente Lien, "les ha llegado correspondencia" añadió mientras entregaba a cada uno de ellos un hermoso sobre.

"Muchas gracias" dijeron al unísono.

"Es una invitación para una reunión en la residencia Mikawa por el cumpleaños 13 de Keiko" dijo visiblemente emocionada Hermione.

"Será en dos días" dijo Harry, haciendo notar a Hermione que no podrían asistir.

"Lamentablemente no podremos asistir" dijo Ron apenado, mientras Harry y Hermione aprobaban con sus gestos la decisión de su amigo.

"Si desean enviar una nota de disculpa a Keiko, Takagaki aún se encuentra en la mansión" dijo Lien.

"Es una gran idea" dijo Hermione, la cual en ese instante se puso a escribir una pequeña carta para su amiga. "Aquí tiene Lien, estoy segura que Keiko comprenderá" añadió la castaña mientras le entregaba el sobre.

"Seguramente, con su permiso" dijo Lien antes de abandonar el cuarto.

"Es una lástima que nuestro viaje sea el mismo día de la reunión" dijo Harry luego de que Lien se marchó.

"Si, pero muestra misión es una prioridad" comentó Hermione, "por cierto, quería comentarles algo que ocurrió ayer"

"Mientras vigilabas a Agatha?" pregunto Harry.

"Si, en la noche la seguí nuevamente hasta el corredor del ala norte de la mansión, pero esta vez me apresuré y alcance a ver que guardaba dentro de su túnica un dije mágico en forma de dragón antes de entrar por la puerta que desaparece" les contó Hermione.

"Lo que guarda en ese cuarto debe ser muy importante" dijo Harry, "cuando regresemos del viaje, una de nuestras prioridades debe ser averiguar que es".

"Me imaginé que dirías eso" dijo Hermione, "Ron, esta semana te toca seguirla, pero es mejor concentrarnos en lo del viaje"

"Lo se, sólo si ocurre algo muy sospechoso la seguiré" respondió Ron algo fastidiado, siempre lo trataba como un niñito

"Es lo mejor", intervino Harry antes de que sus amigos empezaran una de sus discusiones.

"Bueno, muchachos creo que ya es hora de bajar a desayunar" dijo Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa.

"La verdad es que por la hora será más bien un refrigerio de medio día" dijo Harry mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

"Si, cada día bajamos más tarde al desayuno" dijo Ron a sus amigos al cerrar la puerta del cuarto de prácticas.

Los tres jóvenes bajaron las escaleras rápidamente y se dirigieron directamente a la cocina para comer algo como era su costumbre. Para Harry y Ron era como ir donde los elfos domésticos en Hogwarts, se llevaban muy bien con los empleados de la mansión así que comían con ellos a cualquier hora una gran variedad de platillos. Durante estas visitas, Hermione solía recordarles que en Oriente era prohibido tener elfos domésticos, hace más de mil años que los clanes habían acordado no torturar a esas pobres criaturas y firmaron un acuerdo para erradicar esa forma de esclavitud; y comentaba muy contenta como Lien había aceptado con gusto unirse al PEDDO para luchar en pro de los derechos de los elfos. Pero este día la travesía a la cocina tendría un final diferente, en cuanto llegaron al corredor que conducía al ala oeste, escucharon que Agatha le estaba hablando a Lien.

"En la nota pide verme en el lago" dijo Agatha a su hermana.

"Iras?" pregunto visiblemente preocupada Lien

"Si, me llevaré a Shiru" respondió Agatha, "por favor cuida a los pequeños" añadió antes de irse.

Harry se preguntaba con quien se encontraría Agatha, mientras que Hermione pensaba como seguirla y Ron repetía mentalmente "los pequeños?". Pero no había tiempo que perder, Hermione y Harry seguirían a Agatha con ayuda de Chin mientras que Ron distraía a Lien.

"Lien, debo ir a Hogsmeade para contactarme con mis hermanos" dijo Ron con fingido aire de urgencia para llamar la atención de la joven.

"Desea que prepare a Chin para su viaje?" preguntó Lien de inmediato, mientras Harry y Hermione se escabullían al lugar donde dormían los dragones.

"No, realmente deseo que usted me acompañe" respondió Ron evitando que Lien se dirigiera donde estaban sus amigos, realmente había aprendido mucho de los gemelos durante estos años.

"Agatha me ha pedido que me encargue de todo mientras ella no esté, así que si no es algo urgente preferiría que nos quedáramos en la mansión" dijo Lien.

"Bueno, no es algo que no se pueda aplazar para mañana" respondió Ron, luego de asegurarse de que Hermione y Harry ya no pudiesen ser detectados añadió "regresaré al cuarto para practicar"

"Está bien, mañana lo acompañaré con mucho gusto" dijo Lien mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Ron regreso al cuarto rápidamente, sabía que no podía acompañar a sus amigos en esta aventura, la salida sin previo aviso de los tres seguramente levantaría las sospechas de Agatha o Lien; Harry era el único que podía controlar al joven dragón y Hermione, que era muy precavida, llevaba siempre en el bolsillo la invitación que le había entregado Agatha el primer día que llegaron a la mansión y hace algún tiempo que había memorizado el embrujo para que apareciera el jardín en el bosque de bambú, así que Ron aceptó que lo mejor que podía hacer para ayudar era quedarse, engañar a todos para que no noten la ausencia de sus amigos y practicar algunos hechizos. Harry, por su parte, estaba seguro de que su amigo había logrado distraer a Lien y que sabría que hacer para simular que todos estaban en el salón de prácticas, así que se dirigió confiado al dormitorio de Chin y al llegar notó que Agatha ya había sacado a Shiru. No tenían mucho tiempo para prepararse o la perderían, Hermione estaba algo asustada por tener que volar en el dragón pero se sentía segura con Harry, no tardaron mucho antes de estar volando sobre la mansión y al ver a Agatha alejarse empezaron con la persecución, Harry realmente dominaba al dragón. Volaron durante unos veinte minutos, cuando Shiru empezó a descender en un lugar que Hermione reconoció como el "Lago de las Flores de Loto", famoso sitio mágico de Oriente en el cual se había desarrollado la "Batalla de los mil nombres" hace a penas un año; Harry hizo que Chin también descendiera pero entre unos árboles para quedar cubiertos. Los dos jóvenes buscaron un escondite seguro desde el cual pudieran observar toda la escena y Harry sorprendió a Hermione sacando un par de orejas mágicas de su bolsillo, aparentemente el moreno siempre estaba preparado para descubrir alguno de los secretos que rodeaban la mansión. Observaron a Agatha acariciando a Shiru, era sorprendente ver un dragón tan calmado y dócil, completamente distinto a los que habían conocido en cuarto curso; en ese momento Harry recordó como Norberto casi destruye la cabaña de Hagrid y se preguntó cual sería el secreto del Clan Li para criar dragones. De repente, apareció un encapuchado que se dirigió hacia Agatha, la cual parecía no haberse percatado de la presencia del extraño; Harry y Hermione sintieron el impulso de advertirle, especialmente cuando el encapuchado empezó a sacar su varita, pero se contuvieron al escuchar la voz de la duelista.

"Tan ansioso está por morir que me cita en este Lago y me intenta atacar a traición" dijo dejando de acariciar a Shiru y empezando a voltearse.

"Yo sería incapaz de intentar algo en tu contra Agatha" dijo el extraño acercándose.

"¿Cuántas veces le dijo lo mismo a Albus?" preguntó Agatha con tono acusador, mientras el encapuchado se detenía y descubría su rostro. Hermione tuvo que detener a Harry para que no fuese a intentar matarlo.

"La situación es distinta" respondió acercándose nuevamente.

"Guarde su distancia Snape y dígame porque pidió verme" dijo Agatha mientras lo miraba con sus ojos serios y le mostraba su varita.

"Agatha, daría hasta mi vida para simplemente escuchar que me llamas Severus otra vez" dijo el hombre de cabello grasiento.

"Ni con su muerte podría conseguirlo" respondió sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro, "ahora dígame para que me citó aquí, Snape"

"Necesito que ayudes a Draco, hasta ahora he logrado protegerlo pero el Señor Oscuro desea castigarlo por su debilidad" dijo Snape.

"No fue debilidad lo que le impidió matar a Albus, sino su conciencia" respondió Agatha.

"Para el Señor Oscuro fue simple debilidad y ya castigó a Narcissa" dijo con un tono un tanto triste.

"Qué puedo hacer por Draco?" preguntó entonces la china.

"Darle asilo en la mansión Li" respondió sin preámbulos el antiguo profesor de pociones.

"Me pide demasiado" dijo Agatha, "pero Draco merece una oportunidad de redimir todos los errores que ha cometido"

"Gracias, te parece si…" empezó a decir Snape pero fue interrumpido por Agatha.

"Un momento Snape, primero debo consultarlo con el Clan y luego entrevistar a Draco para descartar cualquier posibilidad de que sea una trampa"

"Una trampa!" grito Snape, "nunca pondría en riesgo la vida de Draco"

"En una semana vaya a la antigua mansión de los Chen junto con Draco, daré órdenes para que los dejen entrar solo a ustedes dos" dijo Agatha sin prestar atención a las palabras de Snape, "ahí interrogaré a Draco para tomar mi decisión, pero si no me presento hasta el medio día significará que el Clan Li le ha negado su protección; si eso ocurre, Draco podrá permanecer el tiempo que desee en la otra mansión, será un buen escondite por un tiempo" añadió.

"Al menos me has dado una esperanza" respondió Snape antes de marcharse.

"Shiru, debemos ir a la antigua mansión de los Chen para arreglar algunas cosas" dijo Agatha mientras se montaba en el dragón, "aprovecharé la visita para hacer un recorrido por el invernadero, deberé preparar más Veritaserum y necesito algunas hierbas" añadió acariciando la cabeza de su dragón antes de emprender el viaje.

Harry y Hermione estaban sorprendidos, ellos no podían creer que su protectora se hubiese encontrado con Severus Snape, el mortífago que asesino a Dumbledore. Aunque Harry había disfrutado mucho la seriedad y la frialdad con la que Agatha había tratado a su antiguo profesor, el encuentro había sumido a los dos jóvenes en un mar de dudas: como se habían conocido, porque había aceptado Agatha encontrarse con Snape si no deseaba hablar con él, cual era la relación entre Dumbledore y Agatha para que ella lo tratase con tanta confianza y sobre todo aceptaría el Clan proteger a Malfoy. Decidieron regresar de inmediato a la mansión para contarle todo a Ron, ahora más que nunca necesitaban estar unidos.

Al llegar a la mansión Li, dejaron a Chin en su habitación y notaron que Agatha y Shiru aún no habían regresado, lo cual les daba una ligera ventaja. Corrieron al cuarto de prácticas, pero al entrar encontraron a Ron conversando con Lien.

"Harry, Hermione!" dijo Ron al verlos, "no trajeron algo de comer para mí?" añadió guiñándoles un ojo para que le siguieran la corriente.

"No, lo olvidamos por completo" dijo Harry mientras ponía cara de pena.

"Ya pensaré como me lo pueden compensar" dijo el pelirrojo mirando sonriente a Hermione la cual se sonrojó.

"Es mejor así Ronald, como le había comentado hoy nos gustaría contar con ustedes en el almuerzo" dijo sonriente Lien.

"Por supuesto que estaremos ahí" respondió Hermione

"Por cierto, Ronald le parece bien si la salida de mañana es al medio día?" preguntó Lien desde la puerta del cuarto.

"Es perfecto" respondió Ron sabiendo a lo que se refería la joven.

"Muy bien, hasta luego" dijo Lien antes de salir y cerrar la puerta.

"La salida de mañana?" preguntó de inmediato Hermione.

"Para distraerla le dije que me acompañara a Hogsmeade" dijo Ron como defendiéndose, "pero podemos aprovechar para visitar a Fred y George, algunos de sus inventos nos podrían ser útiles en el viaje pasado mañana" añadió mirando a sus amigos, especialmente a la castaña.

"Tienes razón" intervino Harry, "tenemos mucho que contarte" añadió sentándose junto a su amigo.

Harry y Hermione le relataron todo a su amigo con lujo de detalles, Ron se quedó sin habla por unos instantes pero luego dijo.

"Bueno, Agatha debe haber conocido a Sna… a ese en Hogwarts después de todo solo es cuatro años mayor que ella, talvez también fue su profesor el último año"

"Eso explica como se conocieron, pero porque lo habrá tratado con tanta frialdad" dijo Harry pensativo.

"Por Dumbledore" respondió Hermione luego de repasar la escena mentalmente, "recuerdas que ella lo llamo Albus, seguramente él fue alguien muy importante en su vida"

"Puede ser, pero cual habrá sido esa relación especial entre Dumbledore y Agatha?" dijo el moreno.

"No lo sé, talvez podríamos conseguir esa información de Lien o de Li Kun" dijo Hermione

"Como siempre tienes razón, pero antes de continuar les recuerdo que hoy nos han invitado especialmente al almuerzo y que ninguno de nosotros ha comido en todo el día" añadió Ron con mirada suplicante.

"Esta bien, bajemos a comer" dijo Hermione con una sonrisa y los tres jóvenes salieron del cuarto.

Al llegar al comedor, se encontraron con una mesa hermosamente decorada. Lien les indicó donde debían sentarse y les explicó que este almuerzo era especial porque Li Mai Tsi, sobrina de Li Kun, había enviado una carta anunciando el nacimiento de su primer hijo. A los tres jóvenes les gusto que desearan compartir su alegría con ellos; el almuerzo fue muy entretenido, todos los miembros del Clan intentaban no hablar en chino para que los invitados no se sintiesen excluidos en ningún momento. Poco antes de que se sirviera el postre, Agatha apareció pidiendo disculpas a su padre y felicitándolo por el nuevo miembro de la familia; al finalizar, el jefe del Clan y su hija se dirigieron a su privado para conversar en secreto, pero el trío sabía que se trataba del pedido de protección para Malfoy.

Esa tarde recibieron en su cuarto de prácticas la inesperada visita de Agatha. La mujer solicitó amablemente hablar con ellos de algo muy importante, así que la hicieron pasar sospechando que les diría que tendrían nueva compañía que habían decidido proteger a Malfoy, pero las palabras de Agatha lograron sorprender al trío.

"Buenas tardes y muchas gracias por recibirme" empezó Agatha, "ha ocurrido algo que es de su interés, el Sr. Draco Malfoy ha pedido la protección del Clan Lin puesto que su vida corre peligro; mi padre ha accedido en nombre del Clan a ayudarlo, pero aún faltan dos cosas para admitirlo en la mansión: una entrevista similar a la que ustedes tuvieron conmigo y que ustedes tres den su consentimiento" concluyo la mujer con su eterna seriedad.

"Nuestro consentimiento?" preguntó Harry

"Por supuesto, ustedes son nuestros protegidos; nuestra obligación es mantenerlos a salvo, como se me informó que el Sr. Malfoy era su rival o algo aún peor en Hogwarts, no puedo permitir que él ingrese a la mansión y ponga en peligro su seguridad" explicó Agatha, "excepto que ustedes me den su consentimiento, que consideren que él merece esta oportunidad y aún así le asignaríamos una habitación alejada de la de ustedes, seguramente en la casa menor"

"Tenemos que darle una respuesta ahora?" preguntó Hermione

"No, estoy conciente de que deben discutirlo hasta llegar a un acuerdo. Tienen seis días para pensarlo." Contesto Agatha.

"Esta bien, le prometemos discutir la situación de Malfoy y darle una respuesta antes de que concluya el pazo" dijo Harry.

"Muchas gracias" dijo la mujer mientras se dirigía a la puerta, "me dijo Lien que mañana saldran, necesitan algún escolta adicional" preguntó inesperadamente.

"No es necesario" dijo Ron.

"Por cierto, pasado mañana también saldremos" dijo Hermione aprovechando la oportunidad, "seguramente nos tardaremos algún tiempo en nuestra travesía"

"Comprendo" dijo Agatha mirando a la castaña, "no duden en pedirnos ayuda si la necesitan" concluyó antes de irse.

Los tres jóvenes se quedaron conversando sobre Draco Malfoy, por un lado Harry había visto como el joven rubio lloraba en el baño con Myrtle como testigo, había presenciado su última conversación con Dumbledore, había sentido su dolor y su desesperación; pero por otro lado los tres jóvenes habían sido víctimas de las trampas del Slytherin, Hermione había soportado sus insultos por años y como olvidar lo pesado que se puso en quinto año con lo de la Patrulla Inquisidora de Dolores Umbridge. Realmente era una decisión difícil de tomar, así que mejor pensarían en ello al regresar de su travesía por Europa Oriental.

**oººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººo**

**Espero que les guste la historia, es el primer fic que escribo.**

**Como lo prometido es deuda les dejo el capítulo 7, para la próxima semana (es que estoy con mucho trabajo) intentaré subir el capítulo 8 "****Viaje a Budapest, entre Celos y Ataques"****  
**


	8. C8: Viaje a Budapest: Celos y Ataques

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y lugares de la serie de Libros "Harry Potter" pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, lo demás es mío.**

**oººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººo**

**Capítulo 8: Viaje a Budapest, entre Celos y Ataques**

Era una mañana muy hermosa, perfecta para volar; Lien ya estaba lista junto a Chin, esperando a Ron para ir a la tienda de los gemelos. El trío dorado había acordado proveerse de algunas cosas de la línea de 'Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras', tal vez les serían útiles en Hungría pues no estaban seguros de que les esperaba. Ron se despidió de sus amigos en el salón de prácticas y se dirigió directamente a la habitación de Chin, sabía que iba un poco retrasado por lo cual no se detuvo en las cocinas para comer algo, como era su costumbre.

"Buenos días Lien" dijo Ron en cuanto llegó a la habitación, "por favor disculpe la demora"

"Buenos días Ronald" respondió Agatha con una pequeña reverencia, "no se preocupe"

"Tengo una duda, en occidente la cría de dragones está prohibida como llegaremos hasta el Callejón Diagon?" preguntó Ron.

"Primero iremos a un lugar muy especial, ahí dejaremos a Chin y tomaremos las escobas" respondió sonriente Lien.

"Bueno, entonces es mejor irnos, no hay tiempo que perder" dijo Ron con buen humor.

El viaje fue muy placentero, parecía que la joven había nacido sobre un dragón pues el hermoso animal hacía lo que ella le pidiera. No tardaron mucho en llegar a lo que parecía ser una antigua mansión, los dos jóvenes bajaron pero solo Lien se dirigió a la entrada, ahí habló con uno de los guardianes de la casa, unos treinta brujos de diferentes Clanes la protegían, y los dejaron pasar. Llevaron a Chin a una de las habitaciones de los dragones Li y luego fueron guiados a un gran salón donde había todo tipo de escobas, motos mágicas y otros medios de transporte, seleccionaron dos escobas veloces y seguras y se marcharon. Lien le explico a Ron que esta mansión era como una estación de descanso para los dragones de todos los clanes, precisamente porque en Occidente no eran aceptados.

El volar en escoba trajo muchos recuerdos a Ron, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había disfrutado de esa sensación de libertad que le producía el volar; ahora él era el maestro, obviamente Lien era experta con los dragones pero el joven pelirrojo tenía más pericia con la escoba, además era él quien guiaba hacia la tienda de sus hermanos. A pesar de disfrutar del viaje, Ron se preguntaba porque no utilizaban los polvos flu para llegar rápidamente al Callejón Diagon; quizás un traslador hubiese sido más efectivo o aparecer, bueno él no había obtenido su licencia pero habia mejorado mucho su técnica en los últimos meses. Para sorpresa de Ron llegaron al callejón en menos de una hora, eran realmente rápidas las escobas en las que viajaban, el embrujo que se utilizaba en ellas era una mezcla de magia occidental y oriental. Una vez en el callejón, guió a Lien hacia la tienda de bromas de sus hermanos, sabía que podía confiar en la discreción de los gemelo; casi podía ver las caras de Fred y George al verlo llegar en compañía de la hermosa Lien.

"Esta es la tienda de mis hermanos Lien" dijo Ron señalando el establecimiento con los fuegos artificiales.

"Ronald, es obvio que a sus hermanos les va muy bien con el negocio" dijo Lien mientras se dirigían a la tienda abarrotada de clientes.

"Si, ellos son excelentes negociantes" respondió Ron, recordando que inclusive a él que era su hermanito le cobraban la mercadería que deseaba.

Entraron en la tienda y con mucha dificultad lograron llegar hasta uno de los estantes, Ron buscaba a sus hermanos pero Lien empezó a analizar la mercadería de la tienda. Todas las cajas tenían imágenes muy sugerentes y letreros imaginativos, los gemelos sabían como llamar la atención.

"Esto es interesante" dijo Lien tomando una de las cajas que se encontraban en la tienda, era una versión mejorada de 'soñar despierto', "hace tiempo hice algo parecido con una mezcla de hierbas orientales y un par de conjuros antiguos que tuve que adaptar" dijo con una amplia sonrisa, "Keiko fue mi conejillo de Indias" continuó entre risas, "por suerte los efectos colaterales de los dos primeros intentos no fueron muy graves" añadió guiñándole un ojo a Ron, el cual miraba perplejo a Lien, en la mansión ella parecía siempre tan seria, no se le hubiese ocurrido que dedicara tiempo a ese tipo de conjuros y mucho menos que utilizara a la pequeña japonesa para 'experimentar', había conocido una nueva faceta de su anfitriona.

"Es un placer encontrar a alguien que comparta nuestro gusto por la experimentación no tradicional" dijo George con una gran sonrisa mientras se acercaba a la joven, "permítame presentarme, soy George Weasley" añadió haciendo una reverencia.

"Y yo soy Fred Weasley" intervino Fred, que había aparecido junto a su hermano.

"Mucho gusto señores Weasley, mi nombre es Li Lien" respondió la joven recuperando la formalidad que Ron conocía, "su hermano Ronald deseaba hablar con ustedes" dijo señalando al pelirrojo que veía enojado a sus hermanos por haberlo ignorado todo este tiempo, "y me solicitó que lo acompañe" añadió con una leve sonrisa.

"¡Ronald, no te había visto" dijo burlonamente George acercándose a su hermano.

"La verdad es que te vimos desde el otro lado de la tienda, pero al acercarnos pensamos que nos habíamos equivocado" dijo Fred fingiendo tono serio, "no podíamos creer que nuestro hermanito pudiera estar acompañado de tan bella joven" concluyó dedicándole una sonrisa a Lien, quien se sonrojó por las palabras del travieso Weasley.

"Ustedes no cambian" dijo Ron más rojo que su cabello, mientras sus hermanos reían con gran alegría.

"Presumo que tienen mucho de que hablar es mejor que me retire" dijo Lien haciendo una reverencia a modo de despedida, "regresaré en una hora si usted está de acuerdo" finalizó viendo a Ron.

"Es perfecto" dijo Ron.

"Por favor Lien, permítame acompañarla para que disfrute su visita al callejón Diagon" dijo Fred extendiendo su brazo a la joven.

"Muchas gracias señor Weasley" respondió Lien mientras aceptaba el brazo de Fred y sus mejillas se tornaban rosadas nuevamente.

En cuanto Fred y Lien se marcharon, George se puso serio y guió a su hermano a la parte de atrás de la tienda.

"Ocurrió algo, necesitan nuestra ayuda?" preguntó George luego de cerrar la cortina.

"No te preocupes" respondió Ron para tranquilizar a su hermano, seguramente sabía lo del ataque en el cementerio y sospechaba que irían a otra 'expedición'.

"Por favor Ron, no hemos tenido noticias suyas en casi un mes, la última carta fue sobre lo ocurrido en el cementerio, y ahora te apareces aquí como si nada" dijo George con un tono serio que no combinaba con su carácter bromista.

"Lo se, pero debíamos prepararnos…" dijo Ron sorprendido por la actitud de su hermano, parecía que estaba hablando con su madre y no con George, "seguramente la próxima semana reciban una carta nuestra" concluyo recordando que Hermione les escribiría luego de cada búsqueda para tenerlos informados, sin importar lo que ocurriese la castaña diría la verdad.

"Eso quiere decir que saldrán de nuevo de su escondite" dijo el pelirrojo mirando a su hermano.

"Si y necesitaremos algunas cosas de su línea de 'Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras', aquí está la lista que hizo Hermione" dijo Ron mientras le daba un pergamino a su hermano.

"Le pediré a Verity que te surta el pedido" respondió George mientras salía para entregar el pergamino a la joven de cabello rubio.

Ron se quedó pensando en Fred y Lien paseando por el callejón, conocía a su hermano y estaba seguro que intentaría sacarle información a la joven china, seguramente ese día descubrirían que se escondían en la mansión Li, se repetía una y otra vez que debió impedir que salieran juntos. Al poco rato regreso George.

"La cuenta será bastante alta, Hermione ha pedido muchas cosas" dijo George recuperando su habitual tono.

"No importa" respondió Ron mientras sacaba la bolsa con monedas.

"Acaso intentas engañarme con oro Leprechaun?" pregunto George riendo.

"No!" dijo Ron molesto.

"Tranquilo hermanito, como se trata de una compra para salvarles la vida a Hermione y Harry, no te cobraremos" dijo George con una sonrisa ante la mirada de enojo de Ron, "ahora cuéntame todo lo que ha ocurrido en este tiempo, en especial quien es esa bella joven que te acompaña, acaso decidiste romperle el corazón a Hermione?" añadió sentándose junto a su hermano, quien se había sonrojado mucho al pensar en la castaña.

"Ambas son solo mis amigas" atinó a decir Ron.

"Si tu lo dices!" exclamó el pelirrojo guiñándole un ojo, "pero tendrás que contarme el resto" añadió.

Ron resignado le contó a su hermano lo que ocurrió en el cementerio, el ataque de los dementores, como un mago que no conocía le había salvado la vida, el gran trabajo de Hermione con los mortífagos y como Harry había matado a la serpiente, vengando el ataque que había sufrido hace más de un año el Sr. Weasley. Luego simplemente le dijo que estaban en un lugar seguro en el cual entrenaban muy duro para los retos que aún les faltaba enfrentar, por más que George insistió no pudo conseguir que su hermanito soltara la ubicación de este lugar, pero si logró saber que había estado en la casa de los señores Granger, lo cual era obviamente un gran avance en su relación con Hermione, solo faltaba que le declarara sus sentimientos. Por su parte George, le contó que ellos habían conseguido entrar a la Orden del Fénix, a pesar de los reclamos de su madre y la oposición de su padre, ya eran adultos y tenían derecho a luchar en contra de quien-tu-sabes. Luego empezaron a conversar sobre Bill y Fleur, Remus y Tonks, sus padres y por supuesto de Ginny, todos extrañaban al trío dorado y esperaban con ansias noticias suyas; la plática fue muy agradable y la hora se pasó volando.

Mientras tanto Lien y Fred paseaban por diferentes tiendas, la joven china estaba disfrutando mucho de su visita, inclusive los vanos intentos del apuesto Weasley para sacarle información sobre el trío de Gryffindors la entretenían. Fred había usado sus encantos y sus mejores trucos para que Lien hablara, pero ella era más hábil siempre salía con alguna respuesta ingeniosa, larga y completamente inútil para los planes del joven, definitivamente se había encontrado con la horma de su zapato. Lien le había relatado cuales habían sido los efectos secundarios de su versión del encantamiento 'soñar despierto' en sus primeros intentos y como su hermana mayor la había castigado por hacer uso indebido de sus habilidades; luego le contó sobre sus otros experimentos, a diferencia de los gemelos Lien no buscaba hacer bromas sino descubrir la forma de ayudar a su Clan, aunque sus propósitos en algunas ocasiones no eran correctamente entendidos por su padre o su hermana. Al final de la visita, fue la joven china la que obtuvo información de Fred muy útil para sus próximos proyectos con hierbas para curar diferentes heridas y padecimientos, después de todo los gemelos siempre investigaban un antídoto antes de sacar al mercado uno de sus 'salta clases'; por el contrario, el joven Weasley no consiguió sacarle nada a la misteriosa y hermosa Lien.

De regreso en la tienda, Ron y Lien se despidieron de los gemelos. Volaron hasta la antigua mansión donde los esperaba Chin y finalmente regresaron a la casa de los Li, en total habían estado poco más de tres horas fuera. Durante el viaje Lien le dijo a Ron que no se preocupara que no había revelad nada a su hermano Fred, aunque este había intentado con vehemencia que ella hablara más de la cuenta; le recordó con una sonrisa que la discreción es una cualidad muy valiosa; las palabras de Lien tranquilizaron al pelirrojo pues se había imaginado que ella se rendiría ante el interrogatorio de su hermano. Al llegar a mansión, Lien se quedó con Chin para asegurarse de que descansara puesto que había sido informada del próximo viaje del trío; por su parte, Ron se dirigió directamente al salón de prácticas para ultimar los detalles de su expedición a Hungría con Harry y Hermione.

A la mañana siguiente partieron rumbo a Hungría, a pesar de que Ron les había hablado sobre la estación de descanso para los dragones, decidieron viajar con Chin hasta Budapest; ahí lo esconderían mientras buscaban la taza de Hufflepuff, Hermione estaba segura de que Viktor los podría ayudar con eso también pero aún no les había contado a sus amigos sobre la intervención del Búlgaro pues le aterraba la reacción de Ron.

Al llegar a Budapest, la Perla del Danubio, Harry se quedó con Chin cerca del río ocultándolo con el encantamiento Desilusionador, mientras que Hermione y Ron se dirigían a una taberna llamada "Mia" que se encontraba muy cerca de ese lugar. Al llegar a la taberna buscaron al cantinero y Hermione, vestida con una capa negra larga que tenía un extraño bordado negro en la parte delantera, le preguntó por "El Amo"; el hombre de rasgos duros miró desconfiado a la joven castaña, saco su varita y antes de que los Gryffindors pudiesen hacer algo lanzó un hechizo, el bordado de la capa se tornó dorado y se pudo apreciar su gran belleza.

"Señorita Granger, la estábamos esperando, por favor suba por esas escaleras" dijo amablemente el cantinero luego de comprobar la identidad de la visitante.

"Muchas gracias" respondió Hermione mientras se dirigía a las escaleras acompañada de Ron.

"Esperen un momento" dijo el hombre deteniendo el veloz paso de los jóvenes, "solo la señorita Granger tiene autorización para subir, usted deberá esperar aquí" añadió viendo a Ron.

"Esta bien Ron, yo puedo cuidarme" dijo Hermione para tranquilizar a su amigo.

"Te estaré esperando" respondió Ron mientras se sentaba junto al cantinero.

En el segundo piso Hermione se encontró con una puerta que tenía una inscripción "El Amo", ella sabía perfectamente quien estaría en ese cuarto y sentía nervios pues no lo había visto en casi dos años, habían seguido en contacto a través de cartas pero no era lo mismo, además las cosas ya no eran como cuando se encontraron en Hogwarts por el Torneo de los Tres Magos. La joven respiró profundamente para darse valor y tocó la puerta.

"Adelante" dijo una voz muy conocida.

"Hola Viktor" dijo Hermione luego de entrar al cuarto.

"Hola Hermone" respondió un hombre alto, de cabello negro, cejas pobladas y rasgos fuertes, el tiempo había convertido al buscador búlgaro en un hombre sumamente atractivo, "tengo todo listo, el pueblo queda a diez minutos" añadió mientras se acercaba a la castaña

"Muchas gracias" dijo Hermione un tanto sonrojada por la cercanía de ese hombre que le traía tantos gratos recuerdos, "debo pedirte otro favor"

"Por supuesto" respondió Viktor.

"Necesito un lugar para esconder a un dragón hasta que regresemos" dijo Hermione.

"Un dragón…" dijo el hombre mientras pensaba, "puede ser en la cabaña de Levski, está muy cerca"

"Bueno, debemos irnos" dijo Hermione antes de abrir la puerta para salir.

Juntos bajaron las escaleras rápidamente, Hermione esta visiblemente nerviosa por la posible reacción de Ron al ver a Viktor Krum. Ella conocía muy bien a su amigo, en el momento que el pelirrojo vio a la Gryffindor en compañía de su antiguo héroe de Quidditch sus orejas se pusieron tan rojas como su cabello, la identidad del mago que los ayudaría le había caído como un balde de agua fría. Por su mente pasaron tantas cosas, deseaba golpear al búlgaro pero sabía que no era el momento, debía controlarse antes de hacer alguna estupidez, en estos últimos meses Ron había madurado mucho y ya controlaba un poco sus arranques. Luego de saludar agresivamente a Viktor, Ron se acercó a Hermione y la tomó por el brazo para que salieran de la taberna, la castaña sabía que en ese instante su amigo era como una olla de presión que podía estallar, así que se dejó llevar. No tardaron mucho en llegar donde estaban Harry y Chin, Viktor saludó al niño-que-vivió y lo guió hasta un viejo hotel llamado 'la cabaña de Levski' para ocultar ahí al ahora invisible dragón, esto le dio la oportunidad a Hermione de hablar a solas con Ron.

"Por favor, no te pongas así" dijo Hermione suplicante, al ver el rostro molesto de Ron.

"Justamente tenía que ser él quien nos ayudara!" dijo Ron mirándola a los ojos, "sabes que no me agrada ese _sujeto_" concluyó acentuando enojado la última palabra.

"No le digas así, Viktor se está arriesgando mucho, viajó desde Bulgaria para ayudarnos sin saber en que se estaba metiendo" respondió Hermione.

"Ahora lo defiendes" dijo el pelirrojo, "se me olvidaba que tú lo conoces mejor que cualquiera de nosotros" añadió recordando como Ginny le había contado que Hermione y Viktor se habían besado, esa era una herida que había vuelto a abrirse.

"¿Qué se supone que eso significa?" pregunto molesta Hermione.

"Bueno, te lo pasaste muy bien con él en cuarto curso" dijo Ron sin pensar en las consecuencias.

"Eres un idiota Ronald Weasley" dijo la castaña antes de abofetear al pelirrojo.

Antes de que Ron pudiese reaccionar y hacer alguna tontería, llegaron Harry y Viktor con cuatro escobas completamente negras. Gracias a la involuntaria intervención de los dos morenos, la discusión no continuó pero Hermione estaba realmente herida por las palabras de Ron, quien muerto de los celos seguía culpando al búlgaro por todo lo ocurrido mientras se frotaba su mejilla.

Los cuatro emprendieron el vuelo protegidos con un conjuro que hizo Viktor; durante el viaje Harry le pidió a Ron que se tranquilizara y se concentrara en la 'misión', sabía que era muy duro para su amigo, él había experimentado en carne propia el poder destructivo de los celos. Hermione volaba junto a Viktor, lo bueno de haberse peleado con Ron era que no estaba nerviosa sobre la escoba como siempre le ocurría, trataba de pensar en que parte de la dichosa propiedad podría haber ocultado el horcrux y cuales trampas había puesto aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

Al cabo de diez minutos pudieron divisar el albergue para niños magos abandonados, luego de la desaparición de quien-tu-sabes en 1981 el lugar había sido reconstruido y había vuelto a operar. Pero al descender vieron con horror que el lugar había sido atacado; muchos pequeños magos, seguramente hijos de muggles, estaban sobre el césped, la mayoría muertos y los otros gravemente heridos. Hermione abrazó a Viktor y empezó a llorar por la rabia, los mortífagos eran unos seres nefastos sin corazón, asesinar a indefensos niños era demasiado, la mayoría no tenían más de 13 años.

"Es extraño que no esté la marca tenebrosa" dijo el búlgaro aún abrazado a Hermione para consolarla.

"Tienes razón, esto no está bien" dijo Harry.

De repente escucharon el encantamiento 'Morsmordre!' proveniente de la parte de atrás del albergue y en seguida se levanto hasta el cielo la marca tenebrosa, los mortifagos aun se encontraban en la propiedad. Con cautela fueron al lugar del cual surgido el enorme cráneo verde con lengua de serpiente y se encontraron con un par de enmascarados, dos seguidores cercanos del Señor Oscuro a los cuales reconoció de inmediato, ellos habían estado en la 'resurrección' y ahora habían asesinado a todos estos niños por el simple hecho de no ser hijos de brujos. Uno de los mortífagos se abalanzó sobre Harry, el otro eligió como víctima a Hermione, pero los jóvenes se habían preparado muy bien y con ayuda de Ron y Viktor consiguieron detener a los atacantes; no fue algo fácil, pero con el tiempo se habían convertido en magos muy fuertes. Luego de lanzar embrujos aturdidores a los mortífagos, los ataron para que no pudiesen escapar hasta que llegasen las autoridades pertinentes, puesto que la marca tenebrosa seguramente había alertado a los habitantes de las poblaciones cercanas.

Hermione le pidió a Viktor que esperara mientras ellos buscaban algo en el bosque, desde que divisaron el albergue pensó que ese era el lugar ideal para ocultar el horcrux. El trío dorado se adentró en el bosque y encontraron un extraño árbol, su apariencia era simplemente tenebrosa ni siquiera el Sauce Boxeador podría producirles el miedo que este retoño maligno. Hermione se acercó al árbol y recitó un conjuro, tal como sospechaba estaba embrujado, pero ella había leído sobre el hechizo que habían empleado y sabía perfectamente como deshacerlo; luego de dibujar símbolos de runas antiguas mientras cantaba el contra-hechizo con la entonación adecuada, el árbol se abrió dando paso a unas oscuras escaleras. Los tres jóvenes bajaron por las recién descubiertas escaleras y llegaron hasta una especie de habitación subterránea, en el centro de la misma había un pedestal con una caja de cristal que contenía la taza de Hufflepuff, se sorprendieron al ver miles de serpientes protegiendo el pedestal, seguramente habían sido conjuradas cuando abrieron la entrada. Para un intruso hubiese sido muy difícil controlar a este gran número de animales mágicos, pero Harry hablaba Parsel, al igual que aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, así que simplemente les dijo a las serpientes que le permitieran llegar hasta la caja de cristal. Conforme el moreno avanzaba, las víboras se retiraban dejándole el paso libre, al llegar al pedestal Harry tomó la caja y regresó donde estaban sus amigos. El trío de Gryffindor subió las escaleras, guardaron el horcrux en la mochila de Hermione y salieron del bosque.

El regresar a la propiedad, observaron que Viktor había atrapado a otros dos mortífagos que habían llegado poco después de su incursión en el bosque. En el momento que los tres jóvenes se aproximaron hacia el búlgaro, aparecieron otros tres mortífagos y una lucha se inició; Hermione estaba agotada por el conjuro que había hecho en el bosque pues se trataba de magia muy antigua que requería de mucha energía, así que la enmascarada que la había atacado la estaba aventajando, lo cual fue notado por Viktor y Ron quienes presurosos quisieron ayudarla, pero el pelirrojo aún se enfrentaba a un mortífago que le lanzaba continuamente la maldición 'Cruciatus' así que el héroe fue el búlgaro. Viktor lanzó un hechizo no verbal que impactó en el pecho de la mortífaga, la cual cayó al suelo maldiciendo a todos; Ron logró aturdir a su atacante y corrió a ver si Hermione se encontraba bien, al igual que Harry.

"Te encuentras bien" dijo olvidando por completo que supuestamente estaba enojado con la castaña, pero la expresión de su rostro cambió al ver como Hermione besaba en la mejilla a Viktor en señal de agradecimiento.

"Creo que debemos irnos, dentro de poco llegarán los miembros del ministerio y no es prudente que nos encuentren aquí" dijo Harry antes de que su amigo volviese a explotar.

"Harry tiene razón" dijo Viktor, "pero antes debemos atara a estos tres" añadió señalando a los mortífagos que los habían atacado hace unos instantes.

Luego de hacer lo que Viktor habia sugerido montaron sus escobas y retornaron a Budapest; fueron directo a 'la cabaña de Levski' para buscar a Chin convencidos de que sus aventuras por ese día habían terminado, pero estaban equivocados, el hotel estaba siendo atacado por un grupo de dementores, aparentemente un grupo de los niños del albergue había ido de paseo a la capital y se hospedaban ahí. Los cuatro brujos sacaron sus varitas para defender a los asustados niños, no habían logrado salvar a los que estaban en el orfanato pero a estos los protegerían a un a costa de sus vidas. Tomaron posiciones estratégicas y lanzaron el 'Expecto Patronum!' al mismo tiempo, de tal forma que el pequeño y viejo hotel acechado por esos seres oscuros se vio cubierto por los rayos plateados que se transformaron en un _ciervo_, una _nutria_, un _león_ y un _lobo_. Los animales protectores ahuyentaron a los dementores, pero no podían quedarse para celebrar así que rápidamente se subieron en Chin, inclusive Viktor puesto que no debía ser visto ahí, y se fueron.

El trío dorado llegó al jardín de la mansión luego de dejar a Viktor en Bulgaria, habían estado todo el día afuera y deseaban descansar, además no sabían bien como destruir el horcrux. Al reactivar sus invitaciones se encontraron con Agatha y Lien en la puerta de la mansión.

"Tienen un objeto embrujado con artes oscuras" dijo Agatha en cuanto los vio, "debe ser purificado o destruido antes de que entren a la mansión" añadió mientras sacaba su varita y Lien escribía algunos símbolos chinos sobre un grupo de pergaminos.

"Por favor Hermione, saque el objeto para que nosotras nos encarguemos" dijo Lien señalando la mochila de la castaña.

Hermione miró a Harry, no estaba segura de lo que debía hacer. El moreno viendo la decisión de las dos mujeres chinas le hizo señas para que sacara la caja de cristal con mucho cuidado. En cuanto la joven Gryffindor dejo la caja en el piso, Agatha lanzó un hechizo que la elevó unos dos metros y luego otro que la destruyó, dejando libre la taza; en ese momento Lien arrojo sobre el horcrux el grupo de pergaminos rodeándolo por completo, las dos hermanas empezaron a recitar un conjuro en chino y de la taza empezó a salir un liquido negro que antes de llegar al suelo del jardín era consumido por una luz intensa que semejaba un remolino. Luego de que terminaron el hechizo, Agatha se acercó a la taza para examinarla.

"Ya ha sido purificada" dijo al cabo de unos instantes, "por favor disculpen que no los saludara como es debido, pero el objeto que ustedes traían era sumamente peligroso" añadió haciendo una reverencia a los recién llegados.

"¿Cómo sabe usted eso?" pregunto bastante intrigado Harry.

"Hice un conjuro de protección para la mansión que me permite saber cuando hay magia oscura en la mansión" respondió Agatha, "en cuanto pisaron el jardín fui alertada sobre este… taza" completo tomando el objeto entre sus manos.

"Si ustedes la hubiesen tocado se habrían contaminado" dijo Lien muy seria, "ese tipo de cosas deben ser manejadas con mucha cautela, algunas heridas producidas por estos artefactos simplemente no pueden curarse"

"Usted tiene razón" dijo Harry recordando la herida que el anillo de Marvolo Gaunt le había producido a Dumbledore, "gracias por ayudarnos a… purificarlo" añadió mirando a Agatha.

"Ese era nuestro deber" dijo Agatha.

"Ahora por favor entren a la mansión" indicó Lien, "seguramente están muy cansados, pero es mi deber informarles que la casa de los Mikawa fue ataca esta tarde"

"Keiko!" dijo muy asustada Hermione.

"No se preocupe señorita Granger, gracias a Merlín no hay víctimas que lamentar" intervino Agatha, "pero a partir de hoy Keiko será nuestra invitada, al igual que ustedes"

Los tres jóvenes entraron a la mansión y se encontraron con Keiko. La joven japonesa les relató como los mortífagos habían atacado, por suerte Agatha y Lien estaban en la casa de los Mikawa por su cumpleaños y pudieron detener a los invasores, pero este incidente había sido la gota que derramó el vaso y su padre por fin había aceptado la propuesta de su madre de enviarla a la mansión Li. Les explicó que el día de la ceremonia de Morrigan, su madre había solicitado la protección del Clan puesto que habían recibido muchas amenazas, la Sra. Mikawa estaba muy asustada; Li Kun había dado su aprobación al igual que Agatha, pero Mikawa Mamoru había decidido que la joven no se movería de su casa a menos que fuese completamente necesario, no quería mostrarse débil ante los seguidores del Señor Oscuro.

Harry se puso a pensar en lo que habían vivido ese día, en desalmados que eran los mortífagos, asesinaban niños por no ser de sangre pura o porque sus padres no deseaban seguir a Lord Voldemort; de repente pensó en Malfoy, él aún no era tan ruin como los otros mortios, se acercó a sus amigos para discutir y luego fue a ver a Agatha.

"Señorita Li, deseo informarle que damos nuestro consentimiento para que Malfoy pueda ser recibido en la mansión" dijo Harry

"Se que fue una decisión muy difícil" dijo Agatha mirando los ojos verdes del moreno.

"Lo fue, pero inclusive él se merece la oportunidad de cambiar" dijo Harry antes de marcarse.

**oººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººo**

**Espero que les guste la historia, es el primer fic que escribo.**

**Disculpen por la demora, la verdad es que me ha llovido sobre mojado :D Esperando compensar la demora me he esmerado en los cap 8 y 9.**

**Un gran beso a todos, en especial a Sher Jo y Lia Du Black. Por cierto, Lia si le dieron la oportunidad a Draco ;-)  
**


	9. C9: Tarde de Duelos y Recuerdos

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y lugares de la serie de Libros "Harry Potter" pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, lo demás es mío.**

**oººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººo**

**Capítulo 9: Tarde de Duelos y Recuerdos**

El relato de Keiko había afectado mucho al trío dorado, su amiga había corrido un gran peligro y ahora, al igual que ellos, era protegida por el Clan Li y vivía en la mansión. El cuarto asignado a Keiko estaba junto a la habitación de Lien, un poco alejado de los cuartos de los jóvenes. Hermione invitó a Keiko a pasar la mañana siguiente con ellos en el cuarto de prácticas para poder platicar sin problemas.

"Ohayo Keiko-chan" dijo alegremente Hermione al ver a su amiga en la puerta.

"Konnichiwa Herm-chan" dijo la joven japonesa mirando a la castaña con una sonrisa, "Ohayougozaimasu Potter-san y Weasley-san" continuó mirando a los jóvenes.

"Buenos días Keiko" respondieron al unísono los dos Griffindors.

"Apreciaríamos mucho que nos llamaras por el nombre" dijo con una leve sonrisa Harry.

"Eso no es correcto, Potter-san" respondió sonrojada Keiko.

"Con el tiempo, ella los tratará con la misma confianza que a mi" dijo Hermione, "Keiko, te puedo preguntar algo" concluyo la castaña

"Por supuesto, tu sabes que siempre estoy dispuesta a disipar tus dudas" respondió Keiko mientras se sentaba entre Hermione y Ron.

"Tu conoces bastante bien al Clan Li, necesitamos saber algo sobre el pasado de Agatha y talvez tu nos puedas ayudar" dijo la castaña.

"Lamentablemente no podré, si desean saber algo de su pasado tendrán que preguntarle directamente a Agatha" dijo Keiko, pero la naturalidad con que mencionó el nombre de la heredera del Clan Li hizo que Harry sospechara que ella la conocía más de lo que demostraba.

"Lo hicimos pero ella amablemente eludió la pregunta" dijo Ron recordando que en la cena, simplemente dijo que el medallón se lo había dado un amigo sin revelar ni un poco su identidad.

"Bueno… tengo una idea" dijo Keiko con una mirada un tanto pícara, "yo conozco a Agatha y les puedo decir que si están dispuestos a arriesgar pueden ganar" concluyo con una amplia sonrisa que asustó al trío.

"Arriesgar?" dijo desconcertado Ron.

"Si, en este tiempo que ustedes han estado en la mansión ella les ha sugerido algo que ustedes no hayan aceptado por algún motivo?" preguntó Keiko.

"Bueno, ella me ha dicho algunas veces que podría entrenarme con magia oriental y hechizos celtas muy antiguos, pero la verdad no confío mucho en ella y no he acepado su ofrecimiento" contesto Harry sin comprender la intención de la joven japonesa.

"A mi me sugirió que investigase en la biblioteca de la mansión sobre conjuros y maldiciones orientales; yo hubiese aceptado con los ojos cerrados pero hemos estado ocupados con el entrenamiento y los planes y… bueno, no he tenido tiempo" dijo Hermione antes de revelar que también espiaban a Agatha por las noches, "además mi chino no es muy bueno" añadió algo avergonzada.

"A mí simplemente me sugirió que le hiciera más caso a Lien" confesó Ron visiblemente molesto, "a ustedes les ha hecho mejores propuestas" añadió provocando risas en sus amigos.

"Es perfecto" dijo Keiko, llamando la atención del trío, "Potter-san simplemente tiene que retarla a duelo, la conozco no podrá negarse; antes de empezar dígale que desea hacer un poco más interesante la contienda y haga una apuesta con ella, Agatha aceptará pensando en lo que puede lograr de usted."

"Es un plan sencillo" comenzó Harry poco convencido.

"Sencillo, tendrás que ganarle a la campeona invicta de duelos!" dijo Ron casi gritando.

"Bueno, Harry es un gran mago y nos lo a demostrado Ron" dijo Hermione.

"Además si Potter-san falla pueden retarla de nuevo" intervino Keiko visiblemente entretenida con la situación.

"Gracias por el aliento Keiko" dijo Harry irónicamente, por lo cual se gano una mirada de reproche de Hermione.

"Sinceramente gracias por tu idea" dijo Hermione, "sabemos que será difícil ganarle a Agatha pero lo intentaremos" completo antes de que Ron abriera la boca.

"De nada", dijo sonriente la joven, "estoy conciente que suena casi imposible de conseguir, pero realmente es la única solución que encuentro; les aconsejo que pongan en práctica el plan lo más pronto posible" dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta, "los espero en el comedor para desayunar" finalizó antes de irse.

"Keiko tiene razón chicos, debemos intentarlo" dijo Hermione mirando a sus amigos.

"Entonces está decidido, esta tarde retaré a duelo a Agatha" dijo seriamente Harry, "ahora es mejor que bajemos a desayunar"

"Al fin, un día en el que comeremos el desayuna a una hora apropiada" dijo Ron con una sonrisa, "mi madre se molestaría mucho si supiese que ustedes me obligan a pasar hambre" concluyó con cara de víctima.

"Algunas veces eres imposible" dijo Hermione mientras ponía en blanco los ojos.

"Tan diferente a tu querido Viktor" dijo Ron molesto.

"No empieces con eso Ron" dijo la castaña.

"Vamos al comedor antes de que alguno de ustedes diga algo de lo que luego se arrepienta" dijo Harry recordando todo lo que ocurrió durante el viaje y el ataque.

Los tres jóvenes se encontraron con Keiko y Lien en el comedor, desayunaron mientras conversaban de las últimas noticias, obviamente ya habían publicado lo ocurrido en Budapest. Lien leyó la noticia y en cierta forma hizo énfasis en el detalle de que algunos testigos juraban que el cuarteto de magos que habían vencido a los dementores se habían marchado en un dragón, la joven china supuso que sus protegidos estaban involucrados en el frustrado ataque de esos seres oscuros, pero prefirió no hacer ningún comentario al respecto; como Agatha le había dicho ellos eran dueños de sus destinos y ellas por más que quisieran no debían interferir en sus decisiones, al menos no directamente. El trío dorado apreció mucho la decisión de la joven china, no deseaban ser interrogados sobre su salida.

En la noche Hermione había redactado una carta para la familia Weasley, debía cumplir con su promesa, y contarles toda la verdad cada vez que tuviesen uno de los encuentros para que ellos supiesen lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo y no se dejaran impresionar por las noticias de los periódicos, los periodistas podían llegar a ser demasiado alarmistas en esta época de crisis. Aprovecho el desayuno para pedir a Keiko que buscara una forma de enviar la carta ahora que Takagaki ya no estaba a su disposición, pero Lien la sorprendió al ofrecerse a entregarla personalmente a los gemelos Weasley en su tienda de bromas esa misma tarde; Hermione estaba segura de que algo estaba ocurriendo con Lien había notado como sus ojos brillaban cuando mencionó a los Weasley.

Durante la mañana los tres jóvenes estuvieron practicando hechizos no verbales, debían preparar a Harry para su encuentro con Agatha, ninguno de ellos había tenido la oportunidad de verla pelear, tan solo vieron cuando sacó la varita y apuntó a Snape pero eso era algo irrelevante completamente distinto a lo que ella podría hacer en un duelo; según lo que Ron había leído era imposible predecir los ataques de la duelista, ese era su punto más fuerte, uno de sus oponentes había declarado en una ocasión "al verla a los ojos supe que simplemente estaba perdido", palabras que ninguno de los jóvenes pudieron entender completamente. El trío no estaba seguro de poder lograr algo con el plan de Keiko, pero debían intentarlo, como Hermione le había dicho "no hay peor lucha que la que no se hace".

A la una en punto se dirigieron al gran salón donde practicaban las hermanas Li, seguramente Agatha estaría ahí haciendo alguno de esos extraños hechizos con la espada de la familia, una vez la habían visto conjurar una tormenta de esa forma. Al llegar vieron a las hermanas haciendo ejercicios de Tai Chi, muy pocos en occidente sabían que esta milenaria técnica marcial tenía su origen en el mundo mágico como una forma de desarrollar, enfocar y controlar sus dones, todos los miembros del Clan Li eran verdaderos expertos, en especial Agatha. Los tres Griffindors se quedaron viendo a las hermanas maravillados con sus movimientos, parecía un simple baile pero a cada instante podían percibir el inmenso poder que emanaba de los mujeres. Al finalizar la sesión de ese día, Lien se dirigió a una de las mesas para tomar una de las armas cuando se percato de la presencia del trío.

"Agatha, nuestros…" empezó Lien tratando de comunicar a su hermana que los jóvenes estaban ahí, pero Agatha la interrumpió.

"Lien, por favor podrías dejarnos solos, nuestros invitados han estado desde hace algún tiempo esperando para hablar conmigo" dijo Agatha, obviamente sabía que ellos estaban ahí desde el instante en que entraron.

"Por supuesto Agatha" dijo Lien, "hasta luego muchachos" se despidió antes de salir.

"A que debo el honor de su visita señorita Granger y señores Potter y Weasley?" dijo Agatha en cuanto los jóvenes se acercaron a ella.

"Señorita Li" dijo Harry aún un tanto temeroso de lo que iba a hacer, "deseo tener un duelo con usted" concluyó antes de arrepentirse.

"Para mi será un gran honor Señor Potter" respondió Agatha, tal como lo predijo Keiko, "cuando desea usted fijar el encuentro" agregó amablemente.

"Ahora mismo de ser posible" dijo Harry, con tono más firme.

"No hay problema" dijo Agatha mientras con un movimiento de su varita adecuaba el salón para su encuentro, "como es un duelo amistoso, presumo que no necesitaremos un 'segundo'; perderá el primero que no pueda continuar o se rinda, claro si usted está de acuerdo señor Potter" concluyó mirando a Harry mientras se colocaba en su lado del largo tapete.

"Completamente de acuerdo" respondió Harry con una sonrisa, "pero me gustaría hacer este encuentro un poco más entretenido, le interesaría una apuesta?" añadió mirando directo a los ojos de Agatha.

"Depende del tipo de apuesta señor Potter" respondió la mujer.

"El perdedor cumplirá un deseo del ganador" dijo Harry recordando las palabras de Keiko 'si están dispuestos a arriesgar pueden ganar'.

"Suena entretenido, acepto" dijo Agatha.

"Entonces es un trato" concluyó Harry mientras ocupaba su lugar, había llegado el momento de enfrentarse a una de las brujas más poderosas y hábiles, al menos en lo que a duelos se refería.

Cuando ambos brujos estuvieron en su lugar, hicieron una reverencia como se acostumbra en los duelos, Harry empezó a recordar el encuentro que había tenido con Malfoy en su segundo año pero rápidamente borró esa imagen de su mente, no podía distraerse por ningún motivo. Mientras ponían sus varitas en posición de combate Harry notó que Agatha cerraba sus ojos, no comprendió la actitud de la duelista hasta que con horror vio como al reabrirlos su eterna expresión seria había desaparecido para dar paso a una inexpresión total, en ese instante el joven de cabello azabache entendió las palabras del antiguo contrincante de Agatha "al verla a los ojos supe que simplemente estaba perdido", porque lo estaba experimentando en carne propia. Esa total inexpresión impediría que él pudiese predecir cualquier movimiento de la bruja, tal como Ron le había advertido, además no podría ver como le afectaban sus ataques, sintió que estaba perdido. Hermione y Ron también se vieron afectados por la inexpresión de los marrones ojos de Agatha, habían leído que no se podían descifrar sus movimientos pero nunca habían presenciado algo así, ni siquiera la glacial mirada Malfoy podía tener un efecto como este; pero las cartas ya estaban sobre la mesa y debían jugar lo mejor posible. En cuanto Hermione contó hasta tres, Harry lanzó el primer hechizo, el clásico 'Expelliarmus!', la luz roja salió de su varita pero fue hábilmente evadida por Agatha, la cual contraatacó con un hechizo no verbal que Harry reconoció en seguida como 'Levicorpus', pues se encontraba flotando como si un gigante lo hubiese tomado por el pie, en ese momento Harry pensó 'Liberacorpus!' y se libero del hechizo, gracias al Quidditch su caída no fue tan aparatosa como la de su amigo Ron en sexto curso y quedo en buena posición para lanzar un embrujo sobre la mujer china. Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Agatha dijo 'Huo Jiang!' sosteniendo la varita de forma muy diferente a lo habitual, un río de fuego salio del centro de la varita y rodeo a Harry. El joven Gryffindor no podía detenerlo, al intentar lanzar agua Agatha había lanzado un 'Impervious!' protegiendo su río y luego hizo un rezo que ninguno de los jóvenes comprendió con lo cual el fuego se acercó más a Harry absorbiendo poco a poco sus fuerzas hasta que éste se desmayó. Hermione dio por terminado el encuentro, Agatha detuvo el cántico con lo cual el Gryffindor quedó libre, luego se paró junto a él y lanzo un contra-hechizo del cual Hermione, en su desesperación, solo alcanzó a oír 'Tao', Harry recuperó sus fuerzas y al despertar se encontró con los marrones ojos de Agatha que habían recuperado su mirada seria.

"Espero no haberlo lastimado señor Potter" dijo Agatha mientras ayudaba a Harry a pararse.

"Estoy bien, aunque por un momento pensé que el fuego me consumía" respondió asombrado Harry.

"El fuego del hechizo 'Huo Jiang' consume las fuerzas del contrincante, pero el contra-hechizo que emplee se conoce como 'Tao', larga vida, y reestablece a la víctima por completo" dijo Agatha, "desde mañana aprenderá muchos hechizos de este tipo en las clases que tendrá conmigo".

"Así es como usted desea que cumpla la apuesta?" preguntó Harry, aunque ya conocía la respuesta.

"Si señor Potter, usted tendrá que aceptar mi ofrecimiento de entrenarlo con magia oriental y hechizos celtas" respondió con una leve sonrisa Agatha, "sus amigos pueden asistir si así lo desean" concluyó mientras con un movimiento de varita retornaba a la normalidad el salón y se dirigía a la puerta.

"Espere un momento señorita Li" dijo Hermione, deteniendo a la mujer.

"Que ocurre señorita Granger?" dijo Agatha virándose para ver a los ojos de Hermione.

"Yo también la reto a duelo" respondió valientemente Hermione.

"No hay problema, cuando desea enfrentarse a mi señorita Granger?" preguntó amablemente Agatha.

"En este momento y con las mismas condiciones que Harry" contestó la decididamente la castaña.

"Incluyendo la apuesta?" pregunto visiblemente interesada la duelista, mientras adecuaba nuevamente el salón.

"Si" dijo con firmeza Hermione mientras se dirigía al sitio en el cual había estado su amigo apenas unos minutos antes. _"Debemos intentarlo"_ pensaba la joven mientras veía como Agatha se dirigía a su sitio.

Las dos hechiceras hicieron la reverencia acostumbrada y se pusieron nuevamente en posición de combate, la inexpresión de Agatha había reaparecido pero Hermione estaba preparada para esto. El primer movimiento lo hizo la castaña, grito 'Sectumsempra!', en condiciones normales no hubiese usado un conjuro del Príncipe Mestizo pero había visto lo poderosa que era la bruja china y tenía que atacar con todo lo que tuviera a su alcance. Por un instante todos pensaron que el ataque había alcanzado a Agatha, pues unas gotas de sangre empezaron a emanar de su frente pero eso fue todo lo que ocurrió, la mujer china se había protegido con un conjuro no verbal, al menos eso es lo que pensaron los jóvenes. El contraataque de Agatha no se hizo esperar, pero fue algo casi infantil 'Furnunculus!', Hermione lo eludió con facilidad y al intentar lanzar un 'Expelliarmus!' se dio cuenta de que el ataque de la asiática había sido más complejo, seguramente había usado también un hechizo no verbal que le impedía hablar; el resto de encuentro sería una lucha sin palabras, pero Hermione había leído mucho y sabía como defenderse. La joven Gryffindor lanzó un hechizo y nuevas gotas de sangre brotaron de la frente de Agatha, pero su rostro continuaba inexpresivo, en especial sus ojos, ninguno de los jóvenes podía asegurar que estuviera más débil o que le hubiese afectado realmente el ataque de Hermione, pero una especie de respuesta llegó en seguida, la castaña fue impactada en el pecho por un fuerte hechizo y sintió como el aire parecía faltarle. Con el poco aliento que le quedaba lanzó un nuevo hechizo pero Agatha haciendo gala de su agilidad lo esquivó dando un salto mortal, mientras se encontraba en el aire Harry pudo ver el famoso dije de dragón con una esmeralda que hacía juego con el traje verde que traía la mujer; al tocar el piso Agatha dijo "Rictusempra!", Hermione no logró esquivar el hechizo y empezó a reír descontroladamente pero nuevamente se logró recuperar con un contra-hechizo no verbal. La pelea continuó con conjuros y contra-hechizos por quince minutos, pero poco a poco la castaña perdía terreno, la verdad es que se le estaban acabando los trucos. De repente, a Hermione se le ocurrió una idea para detener a Agatha así que busco rápidamente en su memoria el hechizo adecuado; lo lanzó al mismo tiempo que Agatha le enviaba un conjuro japonés, ninguna de las brujas pudo eludir el ataque de su contrincante; Hermione fue impactada en su pecho y perdió por completo el color, cayendo inconsciente en el piso, Agatha fue impactada en el brazo derecho y empezó a sangrar copiosamente pero continuaba de pie. La mujer china se acercó a Hermione, sostuvo su brazo derecho con su mano izquierda y logró apuntar con su varita a la castaña, era obvio que la Gryffindor había perdido; Ron intervino dando por terminado el encuentro para que Agatha no lastimara aun más a su Hermione. La mujer china recuperó nuevamente su expresión seria y dijo 'Guan-yin' apuntando al cuerpo de Hermione, la cual recuperó al instante su color y se incorporó con ayuda de Harry.

"Fue un excelente encuentro señorita Granger" dijo Agatha mientras sostenía su brazo que aun sangraba, "por un momento pensé que usted me vencería".

"Pues no se noto ni por un instante" dijo Hermione mientras apuntaba su varita al brazo de Agatha para detener el sangrado, "a pesar de conseguir herirle en la frente y en el brazo, usted no mostró dolor o inseguridad".

"Su último movimiento fue muy acertado, atacó mi brazo para que fuese más difícil lanzar hechizos" dijo Agatha mientras verificaba que la Gryffindor había curado maravillosamente su brazo.

"La verdad es que no quería que fuese difícil sino imposible que lanzara hechizos, pero usted me dejo inconsciente" dijo Hermione con una leve sonrisa.

"Pero a pesar de estar sangrando y del dolor que la herida debía provocarle, usted lanzo un conjuro para que Hermione se recuperase" dijo Harry visiblemente interesado.

"El dolor físico es fácil de soportar, hay mil cosas mucho peores y usted sabe eso perfectamente señor Potter" respondió Agatha mirándolo a los ojos.

"Es cierto" dijo Harry, recordando el dolor que le había causado presenciar las muertes de Sirius y Dumbledore.

"Qué hechizo empleo para curarme señorita Li?" preguntó Hermione.

"Emplee el conjuro de 'la Diosa de la Misericordia', usted podrá leer sobre él en la biblioteca de la familia, pues es mi deseo que estudie e investigue conjuros y maldiciones en nuestros libros," dijo Agatha amablemente, "espero que no haya olvidado lo pactado" añadió viendo a la joven.

"Claro que recuerdo la apuesta" dijo Hermione con un tono orgulloso.

"Perfecto, Lien le ayudará con los textos en chino, Keiko con los textos en japonés y por lo que he escuchado no tendrá problemas con los antiguos textos de los Mc Dowell pues es muy buena con las runas antiguas" le indicó Agatha a Hermione, "señor Weasley, usted también me retará el día de hoy?" preguntó finalmente dirigiéndose a Ron.

"Si, pero conmigo será un poco diferente" dijo un poco titubeante Ron.

"Diferente?" preguntó Agatha.

"Yo quiero que el perdedor cumpla tres deseos al ganador" dijo Ron, debía arriesgarlo todo.

"Me parece bien" dijo Agatha dirigiéndose a su lugar en el tapete.

"Espere un momento Señorita Li" dijo Ron mucho más seguro de si mismo, tenía una idea y si la duelista aceptaba estaría en sus manos, "el duelo no será con varitas, yo deseo escoger el 'arma' que usaremos para enfrentarnos"

"Suena muy interesante, mientras sea un instrumento mágico aceptaré" dijo Agatha.

"Elijo el ajedrez mágico" dijo Ron con una sonrisa triunfal, Agatha había caído en su trampa.

"Está bien" respondió Agatha y con un movimiento de su varita el salón volvió casi a la normalidad pues en el centro había una mesa con un ajedrez mágico y dos silla a los costados.

El trío de oro tenía esperanzas de lograr lo que se proponían, después de todo Ron era el campeón invicto de Hogwarts en ajedrez. Agatha le concedió las fichas blancas al pelirrojo y el encuentro empezó con peón b2-b4, respondido por peón g7-g6. Hermione y Harry estaban fascinados con las jugadas de su amigo, estaba jugando uno de sus mejores encuentros, pero Agatha había resultado ser una digna oponente. El tiempo parecía detenido para ambos contrincantes, cada uno pensaban muy bien sus movimientos, analizaba las posibles reacciones del otro sumamente concentrados. Luego de algunas jugadas para armar el juego, Ron dio el primer paso hacia el ataque caballo e4-c5, lo cual fue correspondido por un alfil f3-c6 que desconcertó un poco al Gryffindor pero no en vano había jugado durante años y decidió mover alfilxd4 con lo cual destruyó uno de los caballos de Agatha, claro que el siguiente movimiento también fue un alfilxd4, el joven de cabellos rojos había perdido una valiosa pieza. El tiempo transcurría y la partida seguía siendo muy complicada para los dos jugadores, ambos habían enrocado para proteger a sus respectivos reyes y ya había empezado a atacar con la reina gracias a lo cual habían estado en jaque en un par de oportunidades, era difícil predecir lo quien ganaría. Fue en ese instante que ocurrió lo menos esperado, luego de torre b7-b2 por parte de Ron, se dedicaron diez minutos a observar el tablero y analizar todas posibilidades, la espera tenía muy nerviosos a Harry y Hermione.

"Señor Weasley" dijo Agatha rompiendo el silencio, "ha notado usted que ya hemos quedado tablas en esta partida?"

"Si señorita Li" respondió el pelirrojo sin quitar la vista del tablero, "nuestras últimas dos jugadas nos han llevado a un empate" completo alzando la cabeza para encontrarse con los marrones ojos de Agatha.

"Le parece si jugamos una nueva partida para definir al ganador?" pregunto amablemente Agatha.

"Es justamente lo que iba a proponer" respondió el pelirrojo mientras miraba a sus amigos, no habían perdido y eso era lo importante.

"Esta vez me corresponde ser blanco" dijo Agatha mientras reacomodaba las piezas con un movimiento de varita.

El segundo encuentro del Gryffindor y la Slytherin fue mucho más corto pero con el mismo resultado que el primero. En tan solo cuarenta movimientos quedaron tablas, ambos tenían la habilidad de ver las jugadas con anterioridad, predecir lo que ocurriría; por eso que a pesar de que ni Harry ni Hermione entendieron que había ocurrido, la segunda partida fue declarada un nuevo empate.

"Señorita Li, sugiero jugar de nuevo" fueron las palabras de Ron luego de ver torre d5-d8 y descubrir lo que ocurriría en 10 movimientos más.

"Estoy de acuerdo señor Weasley" respondió Agatha viendo directamente a los azules ojos del pelirrojo, "nuevamente hemos conseguido no perder, pero hemos renunciado a la oportunidad de vencer debido a eso" concluyó mientras reorganizaba el tablero.

"Otra vez me toca ser blanco" dijo Ron, no podía permitir un nuevo empate, debía ganar en parte para conseguir lo que desean y en parte porque lo de Viktor realmente le había afectado, el quería ser un héroe a los ojos de Hermione.

Esta partida fue mucho más interesante que las anteriores, cada movimiento era una verdadera obra de arte, ambos estaban concentrados en el juego y el mundo exterior desapareció por completo, sus mentes se dedicaban a analizar cada posible jugada. Ron se decidió por peón d4-d5, correspondido con peón e7-e6 para detener el avance, claro que en la mente de ambos estaba ya pensado el caballo b1-c3 y el alfil c8-b7 así que estas jugadas fueron automáticas. Luego de un tiempo se hicieron movimientos de caballos a f3 y f6, era obvio que ninguno de los contrincantes estaba dispuesto a no ganar, esta sería la partida final. Agatha atacó al peón d5 con el caballo f6, si Ron decidía matarlo con caballo c3, el peón e6 acabaría con él y la china saldría del altercado con una pieza de ventaja. Esto hizo que los dos jóvenes espectadores se preocuparan un poco, pero tenían plena confianza en su amigo, recordaban como siempre destrozaba a Harry en la sala común y claro su brillante actuación cuando estaban en primer curso y debían vencer para llegar hasta la piedra filosofal. Al poco tiempo Ron había enrocado con rey g1, Agatha se armo con el alfil y el pelirrojo respondió con reina c2, justo como lo había proyectado la china; luego de unos cuantos movimientos Agatha ataco con reina d8-a5 y después la usó para aniquilar a caballo c5, las cosas no pintaban muy bien para el Gryffindor, la china atacaba directamente a su reina con la suya hábilmente protegida con caballo a6, pero él tenía un plan. Retrocedió la reina y el alfil, para proteger al rey y atacó con caballo d4 protegido por peón e3, Agatha respondió enrocando para luego retroceder la reina y atacar también con caballo e4, nuevamente se había equilibrio en la partida. Continuaron así por casi una hora, ataques continuos a las reinas y sacrificio de piezas pero aún no llegaban al punto del jaque, hasta que Ron hizo el movimiento reina e6, claro que la alegría no duro mucho Agatha ya estaba preparada escapó con facilidad de este y los siguientes tres jaques, luego contraatacó con un juego de alfil, torre y reina haciendo jaque con reina b7, lamentablemente había caído en la trampa de Ron.

"Torre E4, jaque" dijo Ron con sonrisa maliciosa, poco a poco había minado la movilidad del rey negro con su alfil y su torre, al igual que Agatha pero tenía un movimiento de ventaja lo cual era más que suficiente para ganar la partida.

"Rey f7" respondió Agatha, sabía que había perdido pero lucharía hasta el fin, los únicos que parecían no haberlo notado eran Hermione y Harry.

"Reina c5, jaque… mate" dijo finalmente Ron, mientras Hermione gritaba de alegría y Agatha desaparecía el tablero.

"Excelente juego señor Weasley" dijo la china mientras le extendía la mano para felicitarlo.

"Lo mismo digo señorita Li" respondió el joven Gryffindor aceptando con agrado estrechar su mano, había sido una victoria muy difícil de alcanzar, "ha sido mi más dura oponente" concluyó sonriente mientras Hermione lo abrazaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla, ahora él era el héroe; Harry lo miraba esperando que recuperara su color original, pues con el beso de la castaña se había sonrojado mucho, y le pidiera a Agatha que cumpliera con su promesa.

"Talvez en algún momento acepte jugar el llamado ajedrez chino conmigo, seguramente lo disfrutaríamos mucho" dijo Agatha mientras sonreía, "pero ahora es el momento de pagar mi apuesta¿qué desea de mi señor Weasley?" pregunto sorprendiendo a Harry.

"En primer lugar que nos revele la identidad de la persona que le obsequió el medallón de Slytherin" dijo Ron muy serio.

"Como les indique el día de su cena de bienvenida, me lo entrego un amigo" empezó Agatha, "el cual también fue mi prometido" concluyo observando los atónitos ojos de Ron.

"Su prometido, Regulus Black!" dijo sorprendido Ron, atrayendo las miradas de Hermione y Harry, los cuales pensaron de inmediato que el hermano de Sirius encajaba perfectamente en el perfil de RAB como no lo habían visto antes.

"Así es, me lo entregó antes de morir" dijo Agatha y por un muy breve instante su semblante serio se transformó en una mirada triste, pero tan solo Hermione se percató de esto, "generalmente no hablo al respecto"

"Comprendo a lo que se refiere" dijo Harry, recordando lo duro que era para él recordar lo ocurrido con Sirius, mientras recibía como respuesta una leve sonrisa de Agatha.

"Bueno, en segundo lugar deseo que libere a Hermione…" empezó a decir Ron, pero fue interrumpido por la castaña que le dijo algo al oído, "he cambiado de opinión, mi segundo deseo es el recuerdo de la entrega del medallón" concluyó Ron por petición de Hermione.

"No hay problema" dijo Agatha mientras aparecía un frasco y con su varita sacaba el hilo plateado de aquel recuerdo.

"Finalmente, deseo…" empezó Ron, pero antes de hablar prefirió hablar con sus amigos para que no ocurriese lo mismo que cuando intentó liberar a Hermione de su promesa, "que me responda dos preguntas" esa había sido la decisión del trío de oro.

"A pesar de que técnicamente son dos cosas, no veo inconveniente en ello" respondió Agatha mientras entregaba el frasco a Ron.

"¿Cuál era su relación con Albus Dumbledore?" preguntó muy serio Ron, esa duda los había perseguido desde el encuentro de la duelista y el profesor de pociones.

"Albus era mi padrino y protector" respondió la mujer asiática con tomo nostálgico. Los tres jóvenes pensaron que era bastante lógico después de todo ella era la última descendiente de los Mc Dowell, al ser su padrino se explicaba porque ella lo trataba con tanta familiaridad.

"Y ¿cuál es su relación con Severus Snape?" preguntó Ron aunque él hubiese preferido interrogarla sobe el cuarto secreto; sus amigos habían querido saber porque el hombre de cabello grasiento había recurrido a ella y la mayoría gana.

"Snape fue mi mejor amigo, pero ahora…" empezó Agatha, pero se detuvo para seleccionar apropiadamente sus palabras "no es el mismo muchacho tímido que conocí en el colegio", obviamente la relación entre ellos dos había cambiado.

"Muchas gracias por aceptar los duelos" dijo haciendo una reverencia Hermione.

"No tiene nada que agradecer señorita Granger, ha sido una tarde muy entretenida" respondió Agatha antes de levantarse, "con su permiso debo retirarme, ustedes pueden quedarse aquí para ver el recuerdo si así lo desean; hay un pensadero en el armario de la derecha" concluyo señalando un hermoso armario de estilo chino, decorado con unos tigres en la parte superior.

"Es buena idea señorita Li, nos veremos a la hora de la cena" dijo Ron mientras Agatha hacía una reverencia antes de salir del salón.

Fuera del salón se encontraba Keiko, obviamente había estado esperando que los duelos concluyeran para poder hablar con sus amigos y saber si su plan había resultado.

"Buenas tardes Agatha" dijo Keiko.

"Buenas tardes Keiko" respondió Agatha.

"Todo se encuentra bien?" preguntó la japonesa con una sonrisa cómplice.

"Todo esta… perfecto" respondió Agatha antes de añadir, "sus amigos están en el salón, seguramente se alegrarán de verla"

"Muchas gracias" dijo la joven haciendo una reverencia, luego se dirigió al salón.

Mientras tanto en el salón los chicos aún no se levantaban para sacar el pensadero, estaban exhaustos después de batirse a duelo.

"Konnichiwa" dijo sonriendo Keiko mientras entraba al salón, "por sus caras veo que todo ha salido muy bien".

"Así es Keiko-chan" dijo Hermione mientras le hacía señas a su amiga para que se sentara a su lado para contarle todo. Así lo hizo la japonesa y el trío dorado se pasó la siguiente media hora relatando los duelos, claro que no le contaron sobre lo que habían averiguado, no tenía objeto que ella supiese quien era RAB.

"Me alegra mucho que mi idea les resultara provechosa" dijo Keiko mientras se levantaba, "mañana podemos empezar a las siete con los libros en japonés, será muy divertido" añadió para su amiga.

"Esta bien", respondió la castaña, la verdad es que le emocionaba tener la oportunidad de estudiar conjuros orientales.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu" dijo Keiko con una pequeña reverencia antes de salir.

En cuanto estuvieron solos, Harry se dirigió al armario para sacar el pensadero, podían encontrar información muy valiosa en ese recuerdo, debía admitir que su amiga tenía grandes ideas. Una vez que pusieron el pensadero en el centro del salón, cerraron la puerta con el conjuro 'Colloportus!' para que nadie los pudiese interrumpir, vertieron el contenido del frasco y se adentraron en el recuerdo de Agatha. Se encontraban en 'La Casa de los Gritos' una hermosa adolescente de larga cabellera negra y rasgos orientales estaba esperando sentada en una cama, obviamente se trataba de Agatha, traía puesta la túnica de Hogwarts y en su pecho lucía la insignia de Prefecta y el escudo de Slytherin; a poco rato entró un enmascarado visiblemente cansado, pudieron ver su cabello negro cuando se retiró la capucha, seguramente era Regulus.

"Pudiste hacerlo?" pregunto Agatha mientras el enmascarado se acercaba a ella.

"Si, fue un poco difícil pero el medallón ya es inofensivo" dijo el joven mientras se quitaba la máscara dejando ver su gran parecido con Sirius.

"Debiste permitir que te ayudara con eso también!" dijo Agatha.

"Te arriesgaste mucho para sacarlo de la cueva" respondió el joven tomando las manos de la adolescente, "quedaste muy débil después de beber el veneno". En ese momento Harry recordó todo lo que tuvo que pasar junto a Dumbledore para llegar hasta el medallón falso, aparentemente Agatha había hecho lo mismo que el fallecido director de Hogwarts para obtener el verdadero. "Tómalo, es mejor que sea protegido por el Clan Li, a nadie le conviene que el Señor Oscuro sepa que ha sido destruido" concluyó entregándole a la joven el medallón.

"Tienes razón" dijo Agatha guardándolo delicadamente.

"Él ha ordenado que me busquen para matarme" dijo el moreno mirándola a los ojos, "pero debo intentar conseguir la taza de Hufflepuff, me iré a Hungría dentro de unos minutos" añadió mientras la abrazaba. El trío dorado recordó su travesía por Europa Oriental, era obvio que habían matado a Regulus antes de llegar al pueblito húngaro.

"No volverás" dijo Agatha entre sus brazos.

"Ambos sabíamos que al revelarme contra los mortífagos, esto ocurriría" dijo el joven entre lágrimas, abrazando a la adolescente con más fuerza.

"Morirás, pero tu recuerdo siempre estará en mi corazón" dijo Agatha a modo de despedida mientras besaba tiernamente los fríos labios de Regulus.

"Mi madre siempre supo que serías la perfecta señora Black" dijo mientras correspondía a su beso, "no olvides que cuando llegue el momento indicado deberás usar la daga" añadió viendo directo a sus hermosos ojos marrones. Hermione se preguntó de qué daga estaba hablando, tal vez un arma para destruir a Lord Voldemort, era algo que debían averiguar.

"No te preocupes, sé perfectamente lo que debo hacer" dijo Agatha mientras limpiaba una lágrima que se había escapado de su ojo y ahora rodaba por su mejilla.

"Hasta luego, seguramente nos veremos al otro lado" dijo Regulus mientras salía del cuarto rumbo a Hungría.

"Si" dijo Agatha casi en un susurro, "cuando nos reencontremos yo seré conocida como la señora Black" añadió mientras acariciaba con su mano el dije de dragón que llevaba colgado al cuello.

Al terminar el recuerdo de Agatha los tres Gryffindors se miraron entre ellos. Obviamente la duelista sabía sobre los horcruxes, seguramente por eso había aceptado con tanta facilidad que ellos ingresaran a la mansión bajo condiciones especiales y había actuado cuando ellos llegaron con la taza. Pero acaso ella conocía la profecía en su totalidad, su estrecha relación con Dumbledore pude ser un conducto para que se enterase de muchas cosas. Habían quedado algunas dudas, por ejemplo, la daga; y a Hermione las últimas palabras de Agatha la habían intrigado mucho. Guardaron el recuerdo en el frasco y el pensadero en el armario, no podían permitir que alguien más viera la escena. Abrieron la puerta y se dirigieron a sus respectivos cuartos, necesitaban bañarse, ponerse ropa apropiada y bajar a cenar. Luego irían directamente a dormir, esta noche no seguirían a Agatha, Ron estaba muy cansado por las tres partidas que había jugado con la duelista y al día siguiente empezarían muy temprano su entrenamiento especial.

**oººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººo**

**Espero que les guste la historia, es el primer fic que escribo.**

**Deseo decidar este capítulo a los fieles lectores que han esperado por mi actualización, en especial a Lia Du Black y Sher Jo.**


	10. C10: La Oportunidad de Draco

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y lugares de la serie de Libros "Harry Potter" pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, lo demás es mío.**

**oººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººo**

**Capítulo 10: La oportunidad de Draco**

Era una hermosa mañana, rayos de sol entraban por las ventanas de 'La Madriguera' iluminando la cocina donde se encontraba la Sra. Weasley preparando el desayuno. Sus hijos gemelos habían avisado que irían esa mañana para entregar algo muy importante, no podía ser antes puesto que tenían un experimento en proceso y si lo dejaban sin vigilancia podía volar media tienda, además cualquier excusa para disfrutar de la comida que preparaba su madre era válida. Como si estuviesen vigilando la casa, Fred y George aparecieron en la puerta en cuanto la Sra. Weasley había terminado de conjurar el desayuno.

"Madre hemos llegado" dijo Fred.

"¿Cuál es su mayor ambición en la vida?" preguntó Molly para asegurarse de que se trataba de sus pequeños, aún no perdía esa costumbre a pesar de que su esposo le había repetido hasta el cansancio que no servia de nada.

"Que nuestra tienda de bromas sea la mejor del mundo mágico" respondió George entre risas.

"Y torturar a Ron" susurro Fred en el oído de su hermano.

"Pasen" dijo la Sra. Weasley mientras abría la puerta, "llegan en el momento preciso, el desayuno está listo" añadió señalando la mesa.

"Le hemos traído la sorpresa que le prometimos" dijo Fred mientras le entregaba a su mamá el sobre que Hermione había enviado para ella y toda la familia.

"Me lo esperaba luego de que su padre me contó sobre un ataque de dementores en Hungría donde cuatro jóvenes intervinieron" dijo la mujer pelirroja mientras sacaba la carta y luego empezó a leerla en voz alta.

_Querida Familia Weasley:_

_Seguramente ya saben sobre el ataque en Hungría donde cuatro jóvenes vencieron a un grupo de dementores. Debo confirmarles que fuimos nosotros, enfrentando un nuevo reto de nuestra travesía. No se preocupen, todo ha salido muy bien._

_También estuvimos involucrados en la 'detención' de los mortífagos que atacaron el orfanato cercano a Budapest, lamentablemente no pudimos ayudar a los niños que estaban ahí, no llegamos a tiempo. Por suerte la mayoría de los pequeños estaba en Cabaña de Levski._

_Los queremos mucho._

_Hermione Granger._

"Al menos esta vez nuestro hermanito se ha defendido mejor" dijo George mientras se metía un panquecito en la boca.

"Respeta a tu hermano" dijo la Sra. Weasley mientras se secaba las lágrimas de los ojos, sus pequeños estaban a salvo.

"Si George, recuerda que esto no es un juego" dijo seriamente desde la puerta el Sr. Weasley.

"Querido, ellos están bien" dijo emocionada la mujer.

"¿Cómo les llegó la carta?" preguntó el recién llegado.

"Nos la entregó una joven llamada Lien" dijo Fred con una gran sonrisa, la verdad es que los gemelos no habían comentado nada sobre la visita de Ron a la tienda, no deseaban preocupar a sus padres.

"Lien?... ese es un nombre chino" dijo pensativo Arthur, "la otra carta la trajo un hombre oriental… obviamente los chicos están en Oriente, puedo aprovechar la visita del embajador Mikawa para averiguar algo" concluyó el hombre ante la sorpresa de los presentes.

"Espera Arthur, recuerda que cuando se fueron nos pidieron que no los buscáramos para no ponerlos en peligro" dijo con seriedad la Sra. Weasley, "nunca sabemos donde puede haber algún espía, podríamos darle pistas a quien-tu-sabes"

"Además papá, puede que Hermione esté intentando despistarnos" añadió George, pero él sospechaba que su padre estaba en lo correcto.

"Talvez tengan razón, pero me cuesta mucho estar aquí con los brazos cruzados" dijo tristemente el Sr. Weasley.

"Lo se mi amor" dijo la Sra. Weasley acercándose a su esposo, "ellos también son mis pequeños"

Los gemelos observaban a sus padres, sabían que estaban sufriendo por no saber donde se encontraban Ron, Hermione y Harry, que las cartas de la joven castaña los tranquilizaban un poco por tan solo unos minutos y que con cada ataque de los mortífagos temían que los chicos estuviesen involucrados. Ellos habían llegado a la misma conclusión que su padre cuando su hermano los visitó junto a la hermosa Lien pero no habían logrado que ella les diera información, además habían prometido no interferir en las decisiones del trío y apoyarlos en todo. Mientras desayunaban su padre salió rumbo al Ministerio, ahora tenía un puesto más importante y su presencia era muy necesaria; por otra parte, la Sra. Weasley había ido al cuarto de Ginny para despertarla y mostrarle la carta, la joven pelirroja estaba en casa debido a que Hogwarts no se abriría ese año, todo era tan diferente.

Los hermanos aprovecharon la visita para recorrer el jardín, todo el lugar estaba lleno de recuerdos felices, debían admitir que extrañaban a su hermanito. Casi podían verlo desgnomizando el jardín, volando en su escoba, llorando porque habían transformado su osito de peluche en una horrible araña, la inocencia con que había aceptado hacer la promesa inquebrantable, en fin recordaron toda una vida junto a Ron.

"No había tenido oportunidad de contarte algo 'particular' que ocurrió ayer" dijo Fred luego de un rato.

"Con Lien?" dijo George con una sonrisa pícara.

"Si" respondió Fred, "intenté hacerle creer que yo era George"

"Te encanta hacer esa broma" intervino George recordando la infinidad de veces que lo había hecho.

"Debo admitir que es cierto!" dijo con una gran sonrisa, "pero esta vez fue distinto, Lien no cayó en el engaño"

"A qué te refieres? Eres tan convincente con ese asunto que incluso nuestra madre ha caído en tu juego" dijo George.

"Mira, hice exactamente lo mismo que las otras veces, pero mientras yo insistía que no era Fred, ella simplemente sonreía y me respondía que no mintiera" comentó Fred mientras recordaba su encuentro con la hermosa joven china, "finalmente tuve que admitir quien soy"

"Hermano, creo que has encontrado a tu mujer ideal" dijo sonriente George mientras le daba palmadas en la espada a su gemelo.

"No se si sea la ideal" respondió el aludido, "pero debo admitir que una mujer a la que no puedo engañar me parece muy interesante" añadió guiñándole el ojo.

"Pregúntale si tiene una hermana gemela" bromeó George.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Li, las clases especiales del trío dorado con Agatha habían empezado. Lo primero que les enseñó fue un antiguo pero sencillo conjuro chino usado para derribar al adversario, el cual Harry dominó a la perfección en menos de diez minutos; claro que eso fue solo el comienzo, pasaron el resto del día practicando hechizos básicos chinos, japoneses, indues y celtas, Agatha hizó énfasis en la pronunciación pues eso sería vital para los conjuros más complejos y Ron, lamentablemente, tenía la lengua medio enredada con los vocablos chinos. Por otra parte, Hermione había logrado leer un par de textos japoneses con ayuda de Keiko, estaban llenos de hechizos sumamente interesantes y complicados pero uno en particular llamó la atención de la joven castaña: "Yume Kō", el sueño previo a la eternidad. Fue un entrenamiento agotador, parecía que la mujer china esta dispuesta a convertirlos en expertos lo más pronto posible y a cualquier costo, era tan rígida en las clases como la profesora Mc.Gonagall y más seria que Snape, una combinación que no agradaba a ninguno de los Gryffindors; pero debían admitir que daba resultados, en tan solo un día ya dominaban los encantamientos básicos de oriente.

Los días continuaron de la misma manera, con jornadas largas, agotadoras, pero sumamente fructíferas, hasta que llego el día de la entrevista entre Agatha y Draco. Esa mañana la china les enseñó un conjuro creado por ella, una mezcla de magia china y japonesa, que sirve para 'inmovilizar' al enemigo, un hechizo mucho más complejo que los que habían aprendido en los días anteriores; estuvo supervisando sus avances hasta que llego Lien para recordarle que debía partir rumbo a la antigua mansión de los Chen antes de que Snape pensase que no se le daría la tan preciada oportunidad a Malfoy.

"Debo marcharme para entrevistar al Sr. Malfoy, pero Lien los acompañará" dijo Agatha señalando a la recien llegada, "por favor continúen practicando, en caso de que alguno consiga dominar el hechizo pídanle de inmediato a Lien que utilice el 'Guan-yin' en la víctima", añadió antes de despedirse haciendo una reverencia.

"En verdad necesitaremos el 'Guan-yin' si alguno de nosotros logra dominar este hechizo?" preguntó con tono preocupado Ron.

"Me temo que si Ronald, este conjuro es muy poderoso, no solo inmoviliza a la víctima sino que también la consume por dentro" respondió Lien, "Agatha lo creo para defendernos en la 'Batalla de los mil nombres', los seguidores oscuros nos estaban matando y ella tuvo que actuar rápido" concluyó al ver los rostros de los jóvenes.

"Usted tambien estuvo en esa batalla?" preguntó ansiosa Hermione.

"Si" respondió con tristeza, "pero basta de plática, ustedes deben practicar mucho puesto que este hechizo es muy complicado" añadió seriamente.

Agatha ya había salido montada en su querido Shiru, no tardaría mucho en llegar a la antigua mansión de los Chen, justo a tiempo para que Snape no perdiera las esperanzas. Shiru conocía muy bien el camino, había llevado a Morrigan y luego a Agatha infinidad de veces a ese lugar, la casa de la antigua Sra. Mc Dowell conocida en China como Chen Mei Ling. En cuanto el dragón aterrizó en los hermosos jardines que rodean la mansión, uno de los guardias se acerca a la mujer y le avisa que sus invitados se encontraban en la sala principal esperando para verla, por lo cual Agatha ingresó de inmediato en la casa.

"Sr. Malfoy, esepro que no haya tenido que esperarme por mucho tiempo" dijo Agatha en cuanto vió a Draco sentado en uno de los muebles.

"No te preocupes Agatha, practicamente acabamos de llegar" mintió Severus acercándose a la hermosa mujer.

"Snape, usted puede estar presente durante la entrevista si así lo desea, pero debe permanecer callado" respondió la china con total seriedad sin regresar a ver a Severus.

"Como tu prefieras" dijo Severus mientras se sentaba junto a Draco.

"Sr. Malfoy por favor tome esto" dijo Agatha mirando directamente a los ojos de Draco mientras le ofrecía un pequeño frasco, "es veritaserum" añadió ante la duditativa actitud del joven.

"Esta bien" respondió Draco mientras tomaba la poción, francamente no le atraia la idea de estar a merced de alguien pero él sabía que esta era una oportunidad de oro.

"¿Porqué desea la protección del Clan Li?" preguntó Agatha viendo directamente a los ojos grises del joven.

"El Señor Oscuro desea castigarme por no haber cumplido con sus órdenes" empezó Draco, "hasta ahora el profesor Snape ha podido protegerme, pero ya no podrá hacerlo por más tiempo"

"Tiene miedo?" dijo la mujer china, sabiendo la respuesta por la expresión del rosto del joven.

"Mucho, el Señor Oscuro dictaminó que debía ir a una nueva misión, una de la cual seguramente no regresaría" dijo el joven, "mi madre rogó clemencia para mí y él la torturo con ayuda de mi propia tía" añadió llorando.

"Si usted es recibido en la mansión, esta dispuesto a acatar las reglas del Clan Li y vivir en la casa menor?" pregunto seriamente Agatha.

"Claro que estoy dispuesto" respondió Draco, "no estoy listo para morir"

"Porque deseas humillarlo haciéndolo vivir…" empezó a decir Snape pero fue interrumpido por la mujer.

"No deseo humillar al joven Malfoy, pero por el momento no lo puedo recibir en la casa principal" dijo serenamente Agatha, "además habíamos acordado que usted permanecería en silencio" añadio sin quitar la mirada de los ojos de Draco, el cual podía sentir como la mujer china escudriñaba en toda su mente pero no deseaba ni podía detenerla, siempre le había costado mucho trabajo expresar lo que realmente sentía y en este instante todo su sufrimiento sería vital para que le concedan la protección del Clan Li.

"Señorita Li, yo acepto todas sus condiciones" dijo Draco.

"No se adelante Señor Malfoy, aún faltan dos detalles muy importantes" intervino la mujer, "primero, usted no podrá salir de la mansión excepto cuando yo se lo indique y debera aceptar el entrenamiento que le brinde mi hermna Lien" concluyó.

"Entrenamiento?" preguntó casi sin darse cuenta el joven.

"Señor Malfoy, debo ser honesta con usted, si Lord Voldemort sigue aumentando su poder existe la posibilidad de que la mansión caiga y por ende usted deba pelear para salvarse, yo deseo que esté debidamente preparado en caso de que eso ocurra" respondió de inmendiato Agatha.

"Como le había dicho antes, acepto todas sus condiciones" dijo Draco.

"Esta bien, por favor traiga sus cosas" dijo Agatha mientras salía de la mente del joven, "usted y yo iremos a la mansión Li"

En el rostro de Draco se dibujo una sonrisa de pura felicidad, esas palabras le daban una esperanza. Luego de agradecer sinceramente a Agatha, salió de la sala para traer un baul con las pocas pertenencias que su padrino le había permitido llevarse.

"Snape, como justificará la huida del joven Malfoy?" pregunto Agatha en cuanto Draco se marchó.

"Estas preocupada por mi" dijo Severus con una sonrisa.

"No se ilusione Snape" respondió Agatha con tono serio, "pero deseo saber lo que ocurrirá".

"Cuando te cité en el Lago fue porque había encontrado la solución perfecta para proteger a Draco" respondió Severus, "el día anterior había encontrado a un muggle mal herido, era casi idéntico a mi ahijado, sino supiese que es imposible pensaría que era otro hijo de Lucius; en ese momento se me ocurrió todo, tu lo protegerías en la mansión y yo fingiría una emboscada de aurores en su misión"

"Dejaste morir al pobre muchacho" intervino seriamente la mujer.

"En realidad pude hacerlo, pero lo rescaté de los mortífagos, lo escondí en mi casa y lo curé para que no muriese" dijo Severus. "Se que no me crees, pero eso era lo mejor para Draco, ese chico esta como muerto en vida a pesar de todo lo que hice, perdió el ojo derecho y el izquierdo lo cambie de color con magia. El Señor Oscuro piensa que ayer lo mandé a una misión en Escocia que fue un completo desastre, gracias a un pequeño aviso que di al Ministerio, ahí encontraró al joven muggle vestido de mortífago y seguramente hoy publicaran la noticia de que atraparon a Malfoy, puse suficientes pruebas para que concluyan eso. Como está grave lo llevaran a San Mungus y el Señor Oscuro estará complacido con su venganza" concluyó el hombre del cabello grasiento.

"Es imposible que Lord Voldemort crea que usted envió en una misión suicida al joven Malfoy, él sabe que Draco es casi su hijo" dijo Agatha.

"Lo creyó porque descubrió lo que siento por ti y me ordenó que te cuidase a toda costa" respondió Severus acercándose peligrosamente a la china, "tu sabes que eso fue una amenaza, me puso a elegir entre Draco y tu"

"Usted escogió a los dos, o al menos eso parece"dijo Agatha mientras Draco ingresaba a la sala seguido por un baúl.

"Por favor, disculpe la tardanza es que me he quedado admirando al dragón que está afuera" dijo Draco.

"Que bueno que ya haya concido a Shiru" dijo Agatha acercándose a Draco, "él nos llevará a la mansión" añadió mientras le indicaba la salida al joven.

"Hasta luego profesor" dijo Draco, a pesar de haber visto como Snape asesinaba a Dumbledore aún lo apreciaba sinceramente por haberlo protegido todo este tiempo y haber buscado la forma de salvarlo de la ira de aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

"Hasta luego Draco" dijo Severus despidiéndose del joven, "Agatha por favor cuidate mucho" añadio a la mujer en tono casi suplicante.

"Snape, yo lucharé hasta mi último aliento" respondió Agatha mientras salía, "puede quedarse hasta la tarde en la mansión" añadió desde la puerta sin regresarlo a ver.

"Lo sé y por eso me preocupo" dijo Severus.

Mientras tanto en el jardin de la antigua mansión de los Chen, el joven Malfoy y Agatha subían al dragon para marcharse. Aparentemente Draco no le tenía miedo a Shiru, pero si mucho respeto, después de todo el joven Slytherin también era un 'dragón'. No volaron por mucho tiempo cuando llegaron al supuesto bosque de bambú que el trio dorado había visto hace más de un mes, Agatha lanzó el hechizo y apareció el majestuoso claro que rodeaba la casa de los Li, en ese instante Agatha le entregó a Draco su invitación con el sello de la Familia y al abrirla apareció frente a sus ojos la famosa mansión Li. El joven Malfoy había recibido una oportunidad para sobrevivir en estos tiempos difíciles.

**oººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººo**

**Hola, disculpen la tardanza pero han pasado muchas cosas.**

**Agradezo a Darnox por tomarse la molestia de leer mi fic y escribirme palabras de ánimo.**

**Deseo dedicar este capítulo a alguien muy importante en mi vida que lamentablemente ya no está con nosotros. Gracias por enseñarme que uno debe luchar hasta el último aliento.**


	11. C11: El Diario de Gardenia

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y lugares de la serie de Libros "Harry Potter" pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, lo demás es mío.**

**oººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººo****ººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººo**

**Capítulo 11: El diario de Gardenia**

La noche ya había caído sobre la majestuosa mansión Li cuando Draco fue llevado por Agatha a su recamara en la casa secundaria, a pesar de que la entrevista había sido muy rápida al igual que el viaje. La demora se debió a que el joven Malfoy había mostrado mucho interés en el cuidado que debía dársele a Shiru y la duelista le había permitido entrar en las habitaciones de los dragones del Clan. A Agatha le admiró como habían reaccionado los hermanos de Shiru, recibieron a la serpiente como un miembro de la familia; la hermosa Yin, la más joven del Clan, había permitido que Draco la acaricie en el cuello y lo había invitado a subir en ella, definitivamente el Slytherin tenía una conexión especial con los dragones.

La habitación de Draco no era tan grande como las asignadas al trío dorado pero era acogedora, sobria y elegante. Las blancas paredes contrastaban con un hermoso cuadro de un dragón volando en la noche, el animal se movía con gracia y al ver a Draco le sonrió. Los muebles eran de madera con labrados exquisitos, especialmente los de la cama, la cual era del tamaño exacto para que el joven pudiese dormir en ella y estaba cubierta por una sábana verde. En realidad la decoración era ideal para el rubio, él siempre había estado acostumbrado a los lujos y la elegancia, además le fascinaban los dragones.

Mientras Draco ponía sus pocas pertenencias en el armario, notó que había muchos trajes orientales ahí; unos eran de entrenamiento, otros de uso común y uno… era de batalla. Lo reconoció enseguida pues uno de los amigos de su padre, el jefe del ahora extinto Clan Chang, le había regalado un libro sobre las antiguas Batallas de los Clanes donde había visto el traje de batalla de los Li; que significaba esto, acaso él debería pelear?. El Slytherin no era la clase de hombre que se queda con una duda así que se dispuso a preguntarle a Agatha sobre el traje, pero no pudo hacerlo puesto que alguien había llegado al cuarto en ese instante.

"Oyasumi Agatha-chan" dijo Keiko con una gran sonrisa desde la puerta "Bienvenido Malfoy-san, yo soy Mikawa Keiko" añadió haciendo una pequeña reverencia en dirección a Draco. La joven había ido para conocer al rubio. Esa mañana le habían informado que si el Slytherin era recibido por el clan tendrían que entrenar juntos, lo cual parecía no molestar a la japonesa a pesar de todo lo que Hermione le había contado sobre Draco.

"Yoroshiku onegai shimasu Mikawa-san" respondió Draco con una reverencia, sorprendiendo a las dos mujeres. "Hajimemashite" añadió con una sonrisa.

"Ureshii desu Malfoy-san" dijo Keiko recuperándose rápidamente de la impresión; el joven Malfoy hablaba muy bien su idioma y Hermione nunca había mencionado ese detalle.

"Keiko será su compañera de entrenamiento" intervino Agatha cuando la japonesa iba a explicar a Draco porque estaba feliz, "desde mañana Lien les dará lecciones en el salón principal de esta casa"

"A que hora debo estar preparado?" preguntó Draco.

"A las siete de la mañana Señor Malfoy" dijo Agatha, "ahora lo dejamos para que descanse" añadió mirando fijamente a Keiko.

"Hasta mañana señor Malfoy" dijo Keiko antes de retirarse.

"Hasta mañana" se despidió el joven rubio antes de seguir arreglando sus cosas.

Mientras tanto en 'La Madriguera' la Sra. Weasley leía horrorizada 'El Profeta', desde que aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado había regresado las noticias eran siempre sobre muertes, ataques y mensajes de Ministerio; pero esta vez era diferente, el titular la había impactado 'Encuentran casi muerto a Draco Malfoy, hijo del reconocido mortífago Lucius Malfoy', ese joven tenía la edad de su hijo Ron y según lo que decía el reportaje hacía sido cruelmente torturado y abandonado durante un ataque que los aurores habían frustrado. Ahora se encontraba en San Mungo, pero los medimagos no daban esperanzas de que se recuperara y si lo lograba sería una vida muy difícil pues había quedado ciego, el ojo derecho presentaba múltiples quemaduras y el otro simplemente había desaparecido. La Sra. Weasley se puso a llorar recordando a sus pequeños, ahora había sido Malfoy pero en cualquier momento podía leer una noticia similar de cualquiera de ellos. Ginny la estaba acompañando cuando llegó el periódico, obviamente la noticia también la había afectado; el rubio no era su amigo ni nada remotamente parecido pero lo que había sufrido el muchacho era terrible. La joven pelirroja intentó consolar a su madre, pero era imposible encontrar palabras que la calmaran, especialmente cuando se puso a pensar en Narcissa, la madre de Draco, esa mujer debía estar destrozada en ese momento. Madre e hija estaban muy afligidas por el terrible desenlace de la historia del joven Malfoy.

Poco antes de las dos de la tarde llegó el Sr. Weasley. Esto era muy extraño, en los últimos días todos los trabajadores del Ministerio estaban muy ocupados y por ende el Sr. Weasley regresaba a 'La Madriguera' casi de madrugada.

"Arthur¿porque has regresado tan temprano?" preguntó preocupada Molly.

"Supuse que habrían leido la noticia de Malfoy en 'El Profeta' y tenía que contarles la verdad" dijo el hombre pelirrojo.

"La verdad papá?" intervino Ginny, quien en ese momento bajaba por las escaleras..

"A pesar de lo que pudiese parecer, el joven que encontramos no es Draco Malfoy" respondió el Sr. Weasley, "solo algunos miembros de la Orden sabemos que en realidad se trata de un muggle, así que les ruego discreción"

"Pero en el diario dice que…" empezó a decir la mujer.

"Cuando se divulgó esa noticia pensábamos que se trataba de Malfoy y ahora que conocemos la verdad preferimos que la mentira continúe" interrumpió el Sr. Weasley, "fuimos informados que quien-ustedes-saben quiere castigar a ese joven por no haber matado a Dumbledore"

"Informados?" preguntó Ginny.

"Si, por Kun Li. Según nos indicó el Clan Li le ha brindado su protección a Malfoy, pero deseaba que la Orden estuviese al tanto de la situación por cualquier eventualidad" respondió mientras acariciaba amorosamente el cabello de su hija.

"No te preocupes Arthur guardaremos el secreto" dijo la Sra. Weasley.

"Papa, porque nos contaste la verdad?" pregunto sorpresivamente la mas pequeña de los Weasley.

"Conozco a tu madre, saber que un joven que compartió parte de su infancia y toda su adolescencia contigo y con tu hermano, aunque haya sido en los peores términos, estaba en un estado tan lamentable la afectaría mucho" dijo el hombre abrazando a su esposa que le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice; realmente la conocía y siempre se preocupaba por su bienestar.

"Comprendo" dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa mientras miraba a sus padres abrazados, "no le diré a nadie sobre Malfoy, ni siquiera a los gemelos"

Draco se había levantado muy temprano para prepararse, luego de bañarse seleccionó un traje de entrenamiento color gris que combinaba con sus ojos y hacía lucir su pálida piel, guardó su varita y se dirigió al comedor. Al llegar el desayuno ya estaba servido, era algo sencillo pero comparándolo con lo que había comido en casa de Snape durante estos meses, era casi un banquete. La vida de Malfoy junto al hombre del cabello grasiento no había sido fácil, debían ocultarse y por lo tanto no podían tener muchos lujos, él no podía hacer magia hasta cumplir los 17 años porque el Ministerio los descubriría. En el último mes, su tía Bellatrix aprovechaba cualquier descuido de Severus para aplicarle sádicamente la maldición Cruciatus; ella decía que era para fortalecerlo pero el joven rubio sabía que la despiadada mujer deseaba satisfacer aunque fuese un poco la sed de venganza de su amo, además la morena disfrutaba mucho los alaridos que soltaba. Por eso precisamente Draco aprendió a controlar sus deseos de gritar cuando Bellatrix lo atacaba, habían logrado soportar magníficamente el dolor para no darle ese placer a la mujer que había torturado a su madre.

Luego de desayunar se dirigió al salón principal, era un lugar amplió y había sido adecuado para las lecciones. Al entrar se encontró con Keiko, la joven japonesa había llegado un par de minutos antes; primero había pasado por el cuarto de Hermione para contarle que no podría ayudarle con los libros hasta la tarde porque estaría entrenando en la casa menor con Draco Malfoy, la noticia obviamente sorprendió a la castaña pero sabía que Lien impediría que Malfoy lastimara a Keiko.

"Ohayou gozaimasu Mikawa-san" dijo Draco al ver a la joven en el salón.

"Ohayougozaimasu Malfoy-san" respondió Keiko, "puedo hacerle una pregunta?" añadió tímidamente luego de unos instantes.

"Por supuesto" dijo con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a la joven.

"¿Dónde aprendió a hablar japonés?" preguntó Keiko.

"Cuando tenía cinco años una prima de mi padre se casó con un japonés" dijo cortésmente Draco, "pasé algún tiempo con ella y su esposo en Kyoto y los acompañaba a muchas reuniones, mi padre no deseaba que hiciera quedar mal a la familia así que contrató un tutor" completó parado junto a ella. "Puedo sentarme a su lado mientras esperamos a la Srta. Li?" preguntó amablemente Malfoy, como todo un caballero. Sabía que era la hija del embajador Mikawa, una sangre limpia de gran linaje, por eso no le molestaba compartir con ella su tiempo; además Keiko era muy hermosa, con trece años ya no lucía como una niña, había seleccionado un traje de entrenamiento verde que combinaba a la perfección con el tono de su piel y se había recogido su largo cabello negro azabache dejando al descubierto su cuello; ahora le dedicaba una tímida sonrisa al rubio.

"Por supuesto Malfoy-san" dijo sonrojándose Keiko, el joven Slytherin le había intrigado desde que lo vio la noche anterior. Era un hombre alto, delgado, de cabello rubio platinado, labios finos y ojos grises, era capaz de atormentar a una muchacha como Hermione tan solo por su origen pero su mirada, a pesar de ser algunas veces fría, no reflejaba maldad sino absoluta tristeza.

"Se que no es apropiado, pero puedo preguntarle el motivo de su presencia en la mansión Li?" se aventuró a preguntar Draco.

"Al igual que usted, fui amenazada. Mi padre no quiso apoyar a quien-usted-sabe y por eso ordenó que me mataran" respondió Keiko mirando a los ojos del Slytherin. Por un instante, Draco se sintió identificado con la joven de ojos morrones.

"Nin hau" saludó Lien entrando al salón, "señor Malfoy mi nombre es Li Lien" añadió haciendo una reverencia a Draco, "hoy empezaremos un entrenamiento que espero sea muy útil para ustedes".

"Nin hau señorita Li" respondió Draco.

"Ni hau Lien" dijo Keiko sonriendo mientras ella y Malfoy se paraban de sus sillas.

"Bueno para comenzar párense a mi lado y saquen sus varitas" dijo Lien dando inicio a la clase.

Durante un par de horas estuvieron realizando hechizos, algunos Draco ya los había estudiado así que ayudaba a Keiko para poder avanzar con rapidez, otros eran completamente nuevos. Lien era casi tan exigente como Agatha, pero cuando lograban dominar el conjuro que les estaba enseñando les dedicaba una sonrisa llena de orgullo, pero el joven rubio se sentía un poco humillado al recibir clases de una muchacha de su edad. El Slytherin se creía superior a todos sus compañeros en Hogwarts, ni siquiera podía admitir que Hermione lo superaba en transformaciones o que Harry era mejor en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras; consideraba que tenía un gran dominio de los conjuros antiguos inclusive los de oriente, pero la joven china le había demostrado en ese corto tiempo que aun le faltaba mucho por aprender, hechizos y maldiciones que ella manejaba magistralmente y que él ni siquiera conocía; talvez si Lien hubiese tenido algunos años más no le habría molestado.

Luego de un pequeño descanso comenzó el verdadero tormento para el orgullo de la serpiente, Lien les enseñó como hacer hechizos sin varita utilizando pergaminos y rezos, magia oriental muy antigua. Hasta ahora el rubio había ayudado a Keiko a pesar de no conocer todos los conjuros, su experiencia en Hogwarts le permitía darse ese lujo; pero desde que dejaron a un lado la varita, la japonesa había demostrado que era una digna hechicera Mikawa, dominó la técnica en el primer intento. Draco se sentía terriblemente humillado, una niña, porque en ese instante Keiko había dejado de ser la hermosa muchacha que compartía clases con él para convertirse en la niñita odiosa que debía soportar, había logrado hacer el conjuro antes que él, el heredero de los Malfoy. Pero durante estos meses de encierro el rubio había aprendido a llorar en silencio cuando su orgullo era herido y sobreponerse inmediatamente para no permitir que lo pisoteen 'demasiado'; respiró profundamente, lanzó el pergamino con los símbolos chinos y recitó el embrujo como un canto, de inmediato aparecieron los animales que había conjurado. Lien y Keiko lo felicitaron sinceramente, la sonrisa que le dedicó la japonesa hizo que Draco olvidara por completo todo lo que había pensado sobre ella y por un instante se arrepintió de ser dominado por su orgullo. Lamentablemente la alegría no le duró mucho al joven Slytherin, la última hora Lien decidió dedicarla al entrenamiento físico y el rubio se vio superado nuevamente; Keiko era maestra en artes marciales, había practicado desde los dos años así que lo aventajaba por mucho a pesar de que Draco tenía equilibrio, fuerza y destreza por el Quiddich.

"Esto todo por hoy" dijo Lien para finalizar la clase, "señor Malfoy su almuerzo estará listo dentro de treinta minutos" añadió mirando a Draco.

"Muchas gracias por la información, tengo tiempo suficiente para descansar" respondió Draco mientras se levantaba del suelo, donde había terminado gracias a un par de patadas de Keiko. "Hasta mañana señorita Li" añadió haciendo una reverencia junto a la muchacha china.

"Hasta mañana Sr. Malfoy" dijo Lien mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

"Nos vemos mañana Malfoy-san" dijo Keiko mientras inclinaba la cabeza.

"Mikawa-san no desea quedarse a almorzar conmigo?" preguntó Draco haciendo sonrojar a la japonesa.

"Lamentablemente no puedo aceptar su invitación Malfoy-san" respondió la joven antes de salir tras Lien.

"Comprendo" dijo Draco lo suficientemente alto para que Keiko lo escuchara, "será otra comida en compañía de mis pensamientos y mis recuerdos" añadió para él con una sonrisa triste.

Keiko almorzó con el trío dorado en la casa principal, los Gryffindor estaban muy emocionados porque habían logrado dominar el complicado hechizo creado por Agatha. Harry al recibir el conjuro por parte de Ron sintió que sus fuerzas lo abandonaban, algo similar a la sensación que tuvo cuando la duelista lo atacó con el río de fuego. Debido a esto, Agatha les había contado que el hechizo era una variación simplificada del 'Huo Jiang!', diseñado para consumir las fuerzas de la persona sin matarla, de esta forma debilitaba a los magos oscuros que se veían obligados a lanzar el 'Guan-yin' para levantar a sus compañeros. Hermione comentó que dentro de pocas semanas podrían empezar a practicar el conjuro del río de fuego, el cual si podía llegar a ser mortal. Por su parte la joven japonesa les platicó sobre lo que Lien le había enseñado, la parte que Ron y Harry más disfrutaron fue el relatado del entretenido entrenamiento físico que había tenido con Malfoy, se imaginaban la cara del rubio al ser vapuleado por una mujer de tan solo trece años.

En la tarde Harry y Ron fueron al cuarto de entrenamiento para practicar el hechizo que Agatha les había enseñado antes del almuerzo, no era tan complejo como el anterior pero era un conjuro no verbal, así que Ron necesitaría un poco de ayuda, este tipo de magia no se le daba muy bien. Por el contrario Hermione y Keiko se dedicaron toda la tarde a estudiar los antiguos libros de la biblioteca, habían tenido problemas en traducir una interesante poción de protección que podría ser de gran utilidad cuando se enfrentaran a su nuevo desafío. Mientras Hermione revisaba los ingredientes de la poción, Keiko se entretenía con los libros celtas de la biblioteca; de repente un pequeño libro rojo llamó la atención de la japonesa, lo saco con mucho cuidado pues debía tener más de mil años, la cubierta tenía grabadas las letras GG en dorado y al abrirlo comprendió que se trataba del diario de Gardenia Gryffindor.

"Herm-chan mira el tesoro que he encontrado" dijo emocionada Keiko mientras le mostraba el libro a la castaña.

"El diario de la hermana de Godric Gryffindor" dijo Hermione con ojos brillantes.

"Seguramente Morrigan lo trajo junto con los libros celtas cuando se casó con Li Kun" mencionó Keiko.

"Tienes razón Keiko-chan" respondió la castaña, "es parte de la herencia de Morrigan, debemos entregárselo a Agatha"

"Iré en este momento" dijo Keiko mientras se dirigía a la puerta con el diario en los brazos.

"Es lo mejor, uno nunca sabe lo que ocultan los diarios" respondió sonriendo la castaña puesto que recordaba lo que ocurrió en segundo año con el diario de Tom Riddle.

Keiko al salir de la biblioteca no fue a buscar a Agatha, llevó el diario a su cuarto para leerlo durante la noche. A la joven japonesa siempre le había atraído la vida de Gardenia Gryffindor: pretendida por el mejor amigo de su hermano, Salazar Slytherin, se casó con el heredero de los Mc Dowell quien compartía sus ideas sobre la integración de los hombres-lobos y los vampiros a la sociedad mágica, acompañó a Godric durante la creación de Hogwarts, presenciando todos sus logros y peleas. Keiko deseaba aprovechar esta oportunidad para descubrir algunos de sus secretos.

**oººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººo****ººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººo**

**Espero que les guste la historia, es el primer fic que escribo. Antes del fin de semana espero publicar el Cap 12  
**


	12. C12: El Hechizo de los Fundadores

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y lugares de la serie de Libros "Harry Potter" pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, lo demás es mío.**

**oººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººo****ººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººo****ººoººoººoººo**

**Capítulo 12: El hechizo de los fundadores**

Cuatro semanas de extenuante entrenamiento habían pasado desde la llegada de Malfoy a la mansión Li. Todo había transcurrido con normalidad, el trío dorado no había visto a Draco en todo este tiempo, pero sabían perfectamente como estaba por los 'reportes' de su amiga japonesa; por ejemplo, ese día les contó que habían empezado a usar armas en el entrenamiento físico, con lo cual los problemas del rubio para vencerla habían aumentado; para deleite de Harry y Ron, Keiko lo había vencido con una simple vara. Por su parte, Hermione estaba sorprendida por el progreso que había tenido el Slytherin en este mes, era lógico que dominara todos los hechizos orientales básicos en poco tiempo y que fuese diestro con la varita, al igual que ellos, pero ahora manejaba muy bien la magia con pergaminos, inclusive había creado sus propios conjuros para lo cual aprendió a escribir símbolos chinos. Acaso había subestimado al 'Hurón' todos estos años, siempre había pensado que era un petulante, que sacaba buenas calificaciones porque obligaba a otros a hacer sus trabajos. La verdad es que si no se hubiese tratado de Malfoy, quien la había insultado durante tanto tiempo, la castaña habría pedido a Agatha que el rubio entrenara con ellos; después de todo Hermione necesitaba un compañero, Harry solía practicar con Ron y ella debía pedirle ayuda a la duelista china.

Durante las tardes Hermione se refugiaba en la biblioteca, deseaba crear un hechizo especial para el encuentro que algún día tendría Harry con aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Hace un par de semanas que ya no necesitaba la ayuda de Keiko o Lien para comprender los textos orientales, así que trabajaba sola. Algunas veces se quedaba hasta la madrugada leyendo conjuros, pociones y estrategias usadas en diferentes batallas. Pero esta noche sería diferente, empezaba su turno de vigilar a Agatha, aún no descubrían lo que había en el cuarto que tan celosamente ocultaba la china. Salio de la biblioteca cautelosamente y se puso la capa de invisibilidad que Harry le había dado esa tarde para su misión. Debía llegar al corredor antes que Agatha y estar preparada para entrar antes de que la puerta se cerrara, corrió por la mansión oculta por la capa y se paró en el lugar que el trío había acordado era el mejor. Luego de unos diez minutos llegó Agatha, sacó el dije del dragón y cuando la esmeralda que sostenía empezó a brillar la puerta oculta se abrió, Hermione respiró profundamente y entró al misterioso cuarto sin que la duelista lo notara.

Una vez dentro de la habitación, Agatha se sentó en una mecedora, tomó una foto de la cómoda que estaba junto a ella y la abrazó llorando en silencio. El cuarto era muy amplio, tenía varios muebles: una repisa llena de trofeos y medallas, una cómoda con varias fotos, un armario con un espejo en la puerta, una hermosa cuna y la silla donde estaba sentada la mujer; la pared del fondo y el techo dejaban ver parte del jardín exterior, pero Agatha con un movimiento de varita desapareció el hechizo. Hermione se acercó a ver las fotos de la repisa, en una se encontró con el sonriente rostro de una hermosa niñita de dos años acompañada por su madre, a la que de inmediato reconoció como Morrigan, en otra estaba Kun abrazando a la misma pequeña pero un poco mayor; la castaña se quedo impactada con la alegría y la ternura que reflejaban esos ojos marrones que ella siempre había visto tan serios, excepto ahora que estaban llenos de lágrimas. La joven deseaba ver esa foto que afectaba tanto a la china, así que se acercó sigilosamente a la silla pero en su intento se atravesó una muñeca de porcelana; el ruido que se produjo cuando la castaña lo pisó hizo que Agatha reaccionara, clavó sus ojos justo en el lugar donde Hermione estaba y la Gryffindor recordó lo que le había dicho a Harry esa tarde "Agatha sabe que tenemos la capa, no creo que podamos engañarla", cuanto deseaba por esta única vez estar equivocada.

"Accio capa" dijo Agatha recuperando su mirada seria mientras apuntaba en dirección a Hermione, la capa de invisibilidad voló inmediatamente a la mano de la mujer. "Buenas noches Señorita Granger" añadió al ver a la castaña.

"Buenas noches" respondió nerviosamente Hermione mientras miraba la muñeca destrozada a sus pies y su rostro se sonrojaba.

"Reparo" dijo la china arreglando el rostro de la pequeña bruja de porcelana, "era de mi madre" añadió tomándola del piso, "me la regaló cuando cumplí los tres años".

"Es muy hermosa" respondió Hermione mientras pensaba que podría inventar para justificar su presencia en este cuarto, pero sus ojos se fijaron en la foto que había quedado en la silla, se veía a dos jóvenes enfrentándose en un corredor de Hogwarts, uno de quince años con el emblema de Slytherin y otro de diecisiete años con el escudo de Gryffindor, ambos tenían cabello negro y eran muy atractivos; se trataba sin lugar a dudas de los hermanos Black. Luego vio la cuna adornada con juguetes antiguos.

"Gracias" dijo seriamente la mujer, sacando a la castaña de su 'trance',"creo que debemos salir" añadió sacando nuevamente el dragón y haciendo aparecer la puerta. Las dos salieron del cuarto pero la mente de Hermione seguía dentro, analizando lo que había visto. "Bueno señorita Granger, porque me ha seguido…"

"No la estaba siguiendo" intentó mentir Hermione.

"No me agradan las mentiras" dijo mirando fijamente los ojos color miel de la Gryffindor, "veo que le intrigaba mucho el cuarto por las defensas que le he puesto"

"Si, poco después de que llegamos la vi entrar por la puerta que desaparece y desde entonces he querido saber que esconde" respondió Hermione resignada.

"La curiosidad no es precisamente una virtud, pero tampoco es un pecado" dijo Agatha, "espero que ya no le intrigue esta habitación, ahí están mis más grandes logros y mis más preciados recuerdos"

"Los he visto" intervino Hermione.

"Lo se señorita Granger y por eso le pido su discreción" dijo la china, "no suelo mostrar lo que siento, las lágrimas son un lujo que no me puedo dar si deseo proteger a mi familia y por ellos son capaz de hacer cualquier cosa" añadió con tono serio.

"La comprendo perfectamente" respondió la castaña deseando nunca haber violado la intimidad de su anfitriona.

"Supongo que puedo confiar en usted" dijo mirando a la joven, "hasta mañana señorita Granger" añadió mientras le regresaba la capa.

"Hasta mañana señorita Li" respondió Hermione antes de irse a su cuarto.

El corazón de la castaña latía a prisa, se había asustado mucho al ser descubierta por Agatha, pero la reacción de la mujer no fue lo que Hermione se había imaginado. Estaba conciente de que había invadido su privacidad, sentía que había robado una parte importante de su vida, sin embargo Agatha no la atacó y dijo que confiaría en ella. Al llegar al cuarto se encontró con Harry y Ron, los jóvenes estaban deseosos por saber lo que ocultaba el cuarto misterioso.

"Como te fue Hermione?" preguntó Ron acercándose a la castaña.

"Muy bien, pude entrar en el cuarto" respondió Hermione mientras recordaba lo sucedido.

"Cuéntanos todo" dijo Harry.

"En ese cuarto Agatha guarda sus recuerdos y sus más grandes logros" dijo Hermione.

"Tanta protección y misterio solo para eso?" intervino Ron.

"Si. Tiene trofeos, medallas, fotos, juguetes…" respondió algo seria la joven puesto que las palabras de Agatha flotaban en su mente 'supongo que puedo confiar en usted'.

"¿Qué tipo de fotos?" preguntó Harry.

"De sus padres, de Lien, de Regulus, en fin de la gente que ella ha amado" respondió algo incomoda.

"Supongo que para ella ese cuarto es su escape de la realidad, como lo fue para mí el espejo de Oesed" dijo Harry sonriéndole a su amiga.

"Puede ser, ella también ha sufrido mucho" dijo Ron.

"De todas maneras aún no confío en Agatha Li" dijo el moreno dirigiéndose a la puerta, "hasta mañana Herm" añadió antes de salir.

"Si ya es tarde Herm, nos vemos mañana" se despidió Ron dándole un beso en la mejilla a la castaña.

Al día siguiente Agatha empezó a enseñarles el conjuro del río de fuego. Era algo que Harry había esperado desde el duelo con la mujer china, era un hechizo muy poderoso que podía llegar a ser mortal, justo lo que él necesitaba una forma de acabar con la vida de su enemigo sin tener que usar las maldiciones prohibidas, el enfrentamiento con Bellatrix le había enseñado que no era bueno para ese tipo de magia. Hasta ahora habían logrado realizar todos los hechizos orientales que Agatha les había explicado, por ejemplo, Hermione conjuraba sin dificultades el 'Guan-yin', Ron controlaba animales con pergaminos y Harry dominaba el hechizo derivado del 'Huo Jiang!', lo cual le daba grandes esperanzas.

"Por favor seleccionen una cada uno" dijo Agatha señalando tres magníficas espadas chinas que se encontraban en la mesa, "aprenderemos el hechizo en la forma tradicional, luego podrán hacerlo con la varita" añadió al ver la cara de asombro que tenían los tres Gryffindors.

"Por eso la forma en que tomó la varita era tan extraña" dijo Harry mientras cogía la espada con el penacho rojo.

"Era lógico, el conjuro es muy antiguo de la época en que no se usaban varitas en oriente" mencionó Hermione tomando la espada del penacho azul.

"Entonces no deberíamos usar pergaminos?" intervino Ron con la espada del penacho amarillo en la mano.

"Señor Weasley, en la antigua China no solo se usaban los pergaminos para hacer magia" respondió Agatha mirando de tal forma a Ron que el joven pensó que de haber estado en Hogwarts su comentario le habría costado por lo menos 50 puntos a Gryffindor.

"Es cierto, empleaban espadas similares a estas, abanicos y muchas otras armas", intervino Hermione para disminuir la tensión y Ron se lo agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Bueno, colóquense sobre el tapete" dijo Agatha seriamente, "pongan la espada en posición de defensa" añadió mientras les mostraba la forma correcta con su espada, luego se acercó a cada uno de ellos para corregir su postura. "Señor Weasley, imagine que alguien lo esta atacando y usted debe detener el golpe de la espada" le dijo a Ron mientras movía sus manos hasta ubicarlas en la posición adecuada, "mucho mejor". Agatha regreso a su sitio en el tapete y empezó a explicar el conjuro, "visualicen en su mente…" de repente la esmeralda de su dije empezó a brillar y la mujer dijo de inmediato "tomen sus varitas y no se muevan de aquí, estén preparados para defenderse en caso de ser necesario" acto seguido salió corriendo al jardín principal.

Fuera de la mansión se encontraba uno de los sirvientes con los ojos perdidos y una varita en la mano, al verlo Agatha supo que era víctima de la maldición Imperius. Antes de que el joven se acercara a la mansión, la mujer empezó un rezo y acto seguido lanzó un hechizo antes de ser alcanzada por el 'Crucio' del sirviente, el cual fue impactado de lleno y cayó desmayado; por su parte Agatha soportó el intenso dolor de la maldición sin gritar por ahora había cosas más importantes de las cuales encargarse, nuevamente cantó un conjuro. Lien llegó al poco rato para ayudarla, tomaron al joven y lo llevaron a un cuarto de la casa menor.

"Por suerte alcancé a desactivar la barrera" dijo Agatha mientras acostaba al joven.

"Ahora debemos saber quien lo hizo" añadió Lien mientras sacaba un pergamino que puso en la frente del sirviente y recitaba un hechizo, de inmediato empezó a fluir humo gris y se formó un rostro oriental muy conocido por las hermanas.

"El último de los Chang" dijo Agatha levantándose.

"Si" dijo con tristeza Lien, luego sacó otro pergamino que colocó en el mismo lugar que el anterior y recitó un conjuro distinto, el humo se transformó rápidamente en un paisaje.

"Debo poner fin a esto" dijo la china al reconocer el río, "Lien por favor cura a Shen, el pobre no tiene la culpa de nada" camino rápidamente hacia la puerta pero se detuvo al recordar al trío dorado, "pide a Keiko que vaya al salón de practicas y les diga a nuestros invitados que he tenido que ausentarme" añadió antes de salir del cuarto.

"Realmente me arrepiento de haberte salvado Hien" dijo Lien antes de lanzar el 'Guan-yin' sobre el joven, quien poco a poco empezó a despertar.

"Señorita que ha ocurrido" dijo asustado Shen.

"Tranquilo, fuiste hechizado y Agatha tuvo que desmayarte" le dijo Lien mientras le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa, "ahora descansa, saldré un momento pero luego regreso a cuidarte" le dijo mientras tapaba con una sábana al muchacho.

Lien entró en la sala de entrenamiento donde estaban Draco y Keiko visiblemente preocupados por lo ocurrido, en media clase la joven china había salido sin dar explicaciones, luego de unos minutos regresó con un sirviente en brazos en compañía de Agatha, acaso la casa había sido atacada. Pero la china no esclareció el asunto, simplemente llamó a Keiko y le pidió ir donde el trío dorado para que no se preocuparan luego regresó con Shen sin decir otra palabra. La japonesa obedeció de inmediato dejando a Draco solo, desorientado y visiblemente molesto, detestaba ser ignorado de esa manera. El rubio se puso a practicar sus movimientos con la espada mientras esperaba que alguien le explicara que estaba ocurriendo.

Agatha sabía que Chang Hien debía estar oculto en una de las cuevas cercanas al río que había visto en el humo. Con ayuda de Shiru llegó rápidamente al lugar, empezó a volar sobre las cuevas, sacó un pergamino y escribió unos cuantos símbolos chinos, después lo lanzó al aire y aparecieron cientos de pergaminos, cada uno de ellos se colocó sobre una cueva. Poco a poco se tornaban completamente negros y caían, pero uno permaneció en el aire señalando el lugar donde se encontraba el chino que había intentado atacar la mansión. La duelista guió al dragón hasta esa cueva y saltó haciendo gala de su destreza física, no podía perder tiempo.

"Esperaba que vinieras Agatha" dijo Hien con una espada en la mano.

"Por eso atacaste la mansión" respondió Agatha sin inmutarse.

"Estas lista para morir maldita?" dijo sonriendo con malicia mientras de las sombras aparecían dos mortífagos.

"Siempre lo he estado" dijo inexpresiva la china que tenía en una mano la varita y en otra una daga.

"Te mataré con el hechizo que me enseñaste" dijo Hien con odio en los ojos, acto seguido lanzó el conjuro al mismo tiempo que Agatha empleaba la varita con el contra-hechizo y arrojaba la daga a uno de los encapuchados.

"Moriré defendiéndome" dijo Agatha mientras veía caer muerto al mortífago gracias al veneno de su cuchillo, sabiendo que no podría detener al otro y evitar el hechizo de Hien, debía tomar una decisión deseaba morir a manos de un desconocido o del mejor de sus discípulos.

"Atácala" ordenó al mortífago.

En ese instante Agatha decidió que Hien tendría el privilegió de intentar asesinarla. Detuvo el contra-hechizo y lanzó un conjuro sobre el encapuchado, el mortífago no se esperaba esto y salió volando de la cueva para ser atacado por Shiru. Hien aprovechó la oportunidad para lanzar su conjuro favorito, de su espada salió vapor verde que rodeó a Agatha ahogándola poco a poco, él deseaba ver morir a la china con mucho sufrimiento y ese fue su error. La mujer hizo una demostración de valor y coraje que no esperaba Hien, a pesar del sufrimiento y de estar al borde de la muerte tomó fuertemente su varita con la mano derecha y su dije con la izquierda, puso los ojos en blancos y empleó un conjuro celta más antiguo que la muralla china. El último de los Chang cayó de rodillas, pero aún sostenía su espada, esta lucha la ganaría quien pudiese soportar más dolor. Al cabo de un eterno minuto se desmayó Hien, liberando a Agatha de su agonía; la maestra había logrado vencer a su pupilo. Luego de conjurar ataduras para las manos y los pies del chino lo sacó de la cueva, Shiru la esperaba impaciente junto al cadáver del mortífago que la había atacado.

"Amigo mío, debemos regresar a la mansión" dijo Agatha visiblemente débil al dragón, "mi padre debe encargarse de este traidor" añadió señalando a Hien.

Shiru se encargó de llevar a Agatha a la mansión, el dragón la conocía desde su nacimiento y sabía perfectamente lo que le ocurría en ese momento, nuevamente había estado al borde de la muerte. Al llegar al jardín principal de la casa, Agatha bajó a Hien y llamó a uno de los sirvientes para que la ayudaran a llevarlo ante la presencia del jefe del clan. Su padre la recibió de inmediato puesto que Lien le había contado lo ocurrido luego de verificar que Shen se había recuperado por completo y que ya no estaba bajo el poder de la maldición. La situación era muy dura para la joven, Hien había sido su prometido y el discípulo más querido de su hermana antes que el jefe del clan Chang tomara la decisión de apoyar a aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado iniciando la 'Batalla de los mil nombres', desde ese instante tuvieron que enfrentarse. Con tan solo dieciséis años, Lien había visto morir a varios de los más leales miembros de su clan, inclusive Agatha había estado al borde de la muerte al finalizar el enfrentamiento, todo por culpa de los Chang; a pesar de todo eso no podía permitir que algo le pasara a Hien, la joven tenía el don de la curación así que cuando lo vio sumamente débil cerca del río lo había salvado. Tenía la intención de entregarlo al recién formado concilio de clanes para que lo juzgaran como a otros que sobrevivieron a la batalla, pero en un descuido el joven había escapado y desde entonces lo buscaban, ahora lo tenía nuevamente frente a ella.

"Padre, he logrado capturarlo" dijo Agatha con seriedad, "se lo entrego" añadió indicando al sirviente que pusiese al hombre en el mueble junto al jefe del Clan.

"Lo llevare de inmediato al concilio" respondió Hien, "Lien, por favor acompáñame, necesitaremos tu declaración"

Kun sacó una hermosa copa decorada con leones orientales, le indicó a su hija que tomara la mano del prisionero y de inmediato los tres desparecieron. Agatha salió de la oficina de su padre y se dirigió al salón de entrenamiento donde había dejado al trío dorado, a pesar de estar muy débil debía continuar las clases con ellos, aún les faltaba mucho por aprender y el tiempo transcurría aprisa.

En el salón estaban los tres jóvenes en compañía de Keiko esperando noticias de Agatha, ellos se imaginaban que la mansión había sufrido un ataque, especialmente cuando su amiga les relato lo que habían visto en la casa menor. En cuanto Agatha entró en la habitación todos se pusieron de pie, Hermione notó que la duelista estaba más pálida de lo normal y su semblante denotaba cansancio, 'seguramente ha tenido una pelea muy dura y ha venido para disculparse por no poder terminar la clase de este día' pensó la castaña.

"Disculpen la interrupción, tuvimos un ataque menor pero ya ha sido controlado" dijo Agatha, "Keiko, te puedes quedar aquí por hoy pero por favor sal del tapete" añadió provocando que Hermione se asombrara, acaso se atrevería a darles la clase en esas condiciones?

"Esta bien Agatha" respondiendo sonriendo la japonesa, mientras se dirigía a una de las sillas.

"Señores y señorita tomen nuevamente las espadas, párense en sus lugares y pónganse en la posición que les enseñe antes del incidente" dijo Agatha. Los tres jóvenes siguieron sus órdenes al pie de la letra. "Muy bien, veo que todos recuerdan a la perfección la correcta posición de la espada"

"Somos sus mejores discípulos" dijo Ron sonriente, pero sus palabras hicieron que el rostro de Agatha palideciera aún más puesto que había recordado a Hien, la mujer tuvo que reunir las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para no llorar, no podía permitir que los muchachos notaran su turbación.

"Ahora viene la parte complicada. Visualicen un río de recuerdos saliendo de su mente hasta llegar a su mano derecha y río de sentimientos saliendo de su corazón hasta llegar a su mano izquierda, ambos se entrelazaran en la espada y saldrán como fuego mágico de ella" dijo Agatha, "pero deben ser recuerdos y sentimientos de amor"

"De amor?" dijo incrédulo Harry

"Si señor Potter, así como el Expecto Patronum! requiere de un recuerdo feliz, este conjuro requiere de amor" respondió Agatha, "por eso es un río de fuego que consume a la persona. El hechizo fue creado por un emperador chino para vengar el asesinato de su esposa. A pesar de que la mayoría cree que es el reflejo de sus ansias de revancha, realmente es una expresión de amor; cuando se piensa en venganza y se siente resentimiento el conjuro no es tan poderoso" añadió tomando su espada, "es algo que aprendí en la 'batalla de los mil nombres'"

"Pero el conjuro que creo en para esa batalla no usa sentimientos ni recuerdos" intervino Ron.

"Por eso no es mortal" respondió Agatha, "durante la batalla me enfrenté a uno de mis discípulos el cual uso el río de fuego en mi contra, así que respondí con el mismo hechizo" la china tuvo que hacer una pausa para evitar que los recuerdos la traicionaran y perdiera su máscara de seriedad, "a pesar de la batalla y todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento, en mi mente y en mi corazón solo habían amor; mi río venció fácilmente al suyo, en ese instante comprendí el conjuro del emperador"

"Pero usted que sabe de amor si permitió que su prometido fuera al encuentro de su muerte, al igual que su padrino" dijo Harry duramente sorprendiendo a sus amigos.

"Permitir?... no lo notaron, verdad?" dijo Agatha controlando una lágrima que luchaba por brotar, "Régulus me ató mágicamente a la cama, tan solo pude salir del cuarto cuando el murió" añadió mirando al vacío para que no notaran que sus ojos poco a poco se habían humedecido.

"Y Dumbledore?" preguntó Harry aun lleno de rabia, desde que supo la relación de Agatha con su antiguo director, la había culpado por no advertirle que el medallón ya había sido destruido.

"Albus fue muy importante en mi vida…" empezó a decir la mujer.

"Porque no le advirtió sobre los horcruxes" la interrumpió Harry.

"Cuando supe que Lord Voldemort había regresado le conté de la existencia de los horcruxes, por eso los estaba buscando" dijo Agatha, "pero Albus era algo especial, no me permitió contarle todo, ni siquiera cuando le dije que para alcanzar la taza necesitaría de usted señor Potter" añadió mientras una lágrima la traicionaba, Hermione y Ron estaban atónitos con la discusión que presenciaban, deseaban detenerla pero no sabían que hacer.

"Necesitar de mi, usted sabía sobre las serpientes" dijo Harry como descubriendo algo obvio.

"Yo presencie impotente la muerte de Régulus, gracias al don heredado de mi madre lo pude ver en mis pesadillas esa noche" respondió mientras le daba la espalda al moreno, "por eso sabía que tan solo alguien que hablara parsel podría llegar hasta la taza"

"Pero al hermano de Sirius lo mataron…"

"Los mortífagos luego de salir del árbol, estaba muy débil para poder defenderse" dijo Agatha, "yo lo vi todo y por eso sabía que no podía destruir la taza, eso le correspondía a usted, así como tan solo yo puedo destruir el último horcruxe"

"Usted sabe donde está?" preguntó Harry.

"Si, pero como ya le he dicho esa es mi misión, no la suya" respondió Agatha más blanca que un papel, tantos recuerdos la habían afectado, "será mejor que continuemos la clase mañana" añadió reuniendo fuerzas para salir de ahí.

"Esp…" intentó decir Harry pero Hermione lo detuvo.

"Harry, ella está sufriendo mucho no notaste que al entrar ya estaba muy mal, a pesar de eso estaba dispuesta a enseñarnos y tu la atacaste muy duramente" le dijo la castaña.

"Lo sé, pero tenía atravesadas tantas cosas que no entendía" dijo el moreno.

"SI, pero no por eso tenias derecho a tratarla así" dijo Ron, recordando todo lo que habían escuchado, él simplemente preferiría morir antes que ver sufrir a Hermione.

"A pesar de todo lo que has escuchado y visto aún querías seguir preguntándole sobre este asunto" dijo Hermione mirando a los ojos de su amigo.

"Ella sabe donde esta el último" dijo Harry.

"Pero también nos dijo que solo ella lo puede destruir, debemos confiar" dijo Hermione.

"No puedo confiar en ella. Nada bueno puede venir de Slytherin" respondió Harry recordando la traición de Snape y los maltratos de Malfoy.

"Es una lástima oír eso" intervino por primera vez Keiko desde su silla, los tres Gryffindors se habían olvidado que su amiga estaba ahí.

"A que te refieres Keiko" preguntó Hermione.

"Encontré un conjuro muy interesante llamado 'el hechizo de los fundadores', se necesitan cuatro magos que representen la valentía de Gryffindor, la lealtad de Hufflepuf, la inteligencia de Ravenclaw y la astucia de Slytherin" dijo la japonesa.

"Que hace el hechizo?" preguntó Harry intrigado por la intervención de la pequeña.

"Evita que se puedan emplear las maldiciones imperdonables en la zona marcada por los cuatro magos" respondió complacida por el interés del Gryffindor.

"Donde lo encontraste?" preguntó Hermione temiendo escuchar la respuesta.

"En el diario de Gardenia" dijo Keiko con una sonrisa pícara.

Harry y Ron miraron a Hermione, obviamente la castaña sabía de lo que hablaba la japonesa y no le había gustado para nada su respuesta. Este había sido un día muy difícil para todos, un ataque a la casa, un enfrentamiento entre Harry y Agatha y ahora se avecinaba una discusión entre Keiko y Hermione.

"Se suponía que lo devolverías" dijo la castaña

"Tu decidiste eso, yo no" respondió Keiko, "siempre había querido conocer los secretos de Gardenia y no iba a perder la oportunidad"

"Keiko, invadiste su privacidad, eso es terrible…" pero Hermione detuvo ahí su sermón al recordar que ella había hecho lo mismo con su anfitriona.

"No te molestes Herm-chan" dijo la joven japonesa con una carita que podría convencer a cualquiera.

"Esta bien, pero mañana mismo tendrás que contarnos bien como es eso del hechizo de los fundadores" dijo Hermione abrazándola.

Harry y Ron respiraron aliviados de que la tormenta no se desatara, ahora debían practicar otros hechizos y pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido.

**oººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººo****ººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººo****ººoººoººoººo**

**Espero que les guste la historia, es el primer fic que escribo.**


	13. C13: La Batalla de los Mil Nombres

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y lugares de la serie de Libros "Harry Potter" pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, lo demás es mío.**

**oººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººo****ººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººo**

**Capítulo 13: La Batalla de los Mil Nombres**

En la mansión de los Li los tres Gryffindors se encontraban analizando todo lo que les habían contado esa tarde, no podían salir de su asombro. Luego de la discusión con Agatha lo jóvenes habían permanecido en el cuarto conversando con Keiko sobre el 'Hechizo de los fundadores' pero habían sido interrumpidos por Lien. La hermosa joven china había ido a contarles con el mayor detalle posible lo que había ocurrido ese día en la mansión, su padre consideraba que sus invitados merecían conocer toda la verdad tras el ataque de Hien.

"¡Qué bueno que están los cuatro aquí!" dijo Lien entrando al salón de entrenamiento, "debo hablar con ustedes" añadió sentándose junto a los jóvenes.

"Agatha ya nos contó que esta mañana fuimos atacados" intervino Keiko sospechando lo que la china diría.

"Uno de los sirvientes fue controlado por la maldición Imperius, Agatha intervino y con mi ayuda descubrió que era obra de Chang Hien" dijo Lien

"Chang… en el colegio había una chica con ese apellido" dijo Ron recordando al antiguo amor de Harry.

"Debe referirse a Cho Chang" respondió Lien, "Qing, su padre, era el heredero del Clan Chang pero fue expulsado de la familia hace unos dieciocho años, poco después del nacimiento de Cho"

"Porqué?" preguntó Harry.

"Era un Clan tradicionalista, cuando Qing se casó leyeron el destino de la pareja, juntos tan solo tendrían un hijo y resultó ser una niña. El jefe del Clan le pidió al hombre que se separase de su joven esposa y buscara otra para tener un heredero, obviamente él se rehusó y fue desterrado del Clan" explicó Lien, obviamente ella conocía muy bien la historia, "Hien es tío de Cho" añadió con tristeza.

"Hien Chang fue capturado?" preguntó Hermione temiendo que en otro momento podrían ser atacados nuevamente

"Así es Hermione, mi hermana fue a buscarlo de inmediato. Lo encontró en una cueva junto al río, estaba acompañado de un par de mortífagos, fue una pelea muy dura pero Agatha logró capturarlo. Esta tarde mi padre y yo lo hemos llevado al 'Concilio de Clanes' para que sea juzgado por sus crímenes" respondió la joven china.

"Sus crímenes?" preguntó Ron.

"Ron, acaso nunca me escuchas! Los Chang decidieron apoyar a Lord Voldemort e iniciaron la 'Batalla de los mil nombres' para lograr que todo oriente se uniera a él" dijo Hermione, había leído sobre la batalla hace un año y se lo había comentado a sus amigos mientras jugaban ajedrez mágico, obviamente ninguno de ellos le habían prestado mucha atención.

"Lo siento Herm" dijo Ron sonrojado, "la verdad…" pensaba decirle que no recordaba que ella le hubiese hablado sobre algo de eso pero prefirió no iniciar una discusión, había sido un día muy largo.

"Durante la batalla Hien mató a varios miembros de los clanes menores y dejó mal heridos a muchos de nosotros" dijo Lien.

"Debe ser un brujo muy poderoso" comentó Harry.

"Si, era discípulo de mi hermana" contestó Lien, "me paralizó usando los conjuros que Agatha le enseño" añadió con mucha tristeza, para ella era muy difícil recordar que su prometido la había atacado, "y se enfrentó a ella casi al final de la batalla".

"Con el hechizo del río de fuego" dijo Hermione.

"Si, presumo que ella les contó sobre eso" dijo algo sorprendida, su hermana no solía hablar sobre lo que pasó en esa batalla.

"Entonces fue condenado por lo que hizo en esa batalla?" preguntó Harry.

"Y por intentar matar a Agatha" respondió Lien, al notar la cara de asombro de los presentes añadió, "durante el juicio confesó que el ataque a la mansión solo había sido una trampa para atraer a mi hermana, la cual obviamente funcionó, en la cueva fue atacada por Hien con ayuda de los dos mortífagos."

"¿Qué ocurrió en la cueva?" preguntó Keiko.

"Agatha se encargó de los encapuchados con su daga y un hechizo, pero eso la dejo desprotegida por un segundo, Hien aprovechó eso para lanzar un conjuro que la asfixiaba para verla morir poco a poco. Él sabia que Agatha es fuerte y valiente, la había visto soportar gran dolor durante la batalla, pero nunca esperó que ella pudiese contra atacar como lo hizo, con un antiguo hechizo celta. Gracias a eso consiguió que él se desmayara y el humo verde que la rodeaba desapareció. Luego trajo a Hien para que mi padre lo llevase al concilio" relató Lien.

"Agatha ha estado al borde de la muerte de nuevo" intervino preocupada Keiko, "debo ir a verla" añadió mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

"De nuevo…" Harry repitió las palabras de su amiga que ya había salido del salón.

"Si, al finalizar la 'Batalla de los mil nombres' ella estaba agonizando" respondió Lien. Estas palabras afectaron mucho a Hermione.

"Ella nos dijo que había controlado fácilmente el hechizo de su discípulo" dijo Harry recordando su discusión con Agatha.

"Es cierto, pero mientras utilizaba el 'Huo Jiang!' recibió un par de conjuros del padre de Hien" respondió Lien recordando el momento en que tuvo que detener al que casi fue su suegro, "yo no llegué a tiempo para protegerla" su prometido la había inmovilizado y por eso no había cumplido su misión, "luego de que Hien fue controlado mi hermana se desplomó sangrando, para reanimarla tuve que fusionar los hechizos 'Tao' y 'Guan-yin', pero estaba muy grave" hizo una pausa recordando que mientras su hermana abría débilmente los ojos ella había ido a salvar a Hien, "la trajimos casi muerta a la casa y con ayuda de mi abuela logramos salvarlos"

"Hubieron muchos heridos?" preguntó Ron algo confundido por la conjugación verbal de la china.

"Si, muchos miembros del Clan terminaron gravemente heridos, todos fueron traídos a la mansión" respondió comprendiendo a lo que se refería el pelirrojo.

"Esta batalla fue culpa de Voldemort?" preguntó Harry de pronto.

"El Clan Li y el Clan Chang eran los dos más importantes, grandes e influyentes de oriente. Cuando los Chang decidieron apoyar a aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado nos pidieron unirnos a ellos, pero nosotros nos opusimos porque no compartimos las ideas de los magos oscuros. A pesar de que en nuestra familia no ha habido matrimonios con hijos de muggles no estamos en contra de ellos. Lo que se inició como una pelea de clanes, se convirtió en una batalla que decidiría la lealtad de oriente" respondió Lien.

"El Clan Li recibió la ayuda de los clanes menores, donde muchos de sus miembros tienen relación con hijos de muggles, y de algunos de los otros clanes, gracias a eso ganó la batalla" dijo Hermione.

"Y la llaman la Batalla de los Mil Nombres por la cantidad de hombres que murieron en ella" dijo Ron imitando el tono de voz de Hermione, le molestaba que siempre demostrara que sabía más que él

"Parece que si me escuchas después de todo" dijo la castaña sorprendiéndolo, su amigo había adivinado.

"Después de la batalla, Hien se convirtió en el último miembro del Clan Chang y Oriente se unió a la lucha en contra de quien-ustedes-saben" dijo Lien, "será mejor que vaya a ver como está Agatha, nos vemos mañana"

"Hasta mañana Lien" dijeron los tres Gryffindors a coro.

Mientras tanto, en la sala de entrenamientos de la casa menor se encontraba un joven rubio muy molesto practicando con su espada mágica, ya casi eran las seis de la tarde y nadie se había acercado a él para explicarle que había ocurrido esa mañana. Obviamente él no era considerado un invitado real en la casa de los Li, inclusive el sirviente que habían traído en la mañana e instalado en un cuarto cercano al suyo tenía más atenciones que él. Lo único que lo reconfortaba era que ya no debía soportar la nefasta presencia de su tía Bellatrix, aun podía sentir el dolor de las torturas de esa mujer. En el momento que el Slytherin había decidido retirarse a su habitación para descansar apareció Keiko.

"Interrumpo Malfoy-san" saludó la japonesa, desde hace un par de semanas que trataba con menos formalidad al rubio pero no les había contado nada a sus amigos Gryffindors.

"Necesitaba entrenar con la espada, mi meta es vencerte uno de estos días" respondió Draco sonriendo de lado mientras dejaba la espada en la mesa, "que pasó esta mañana?"

"Precisamente por eso he venido" dijo Keiko sentándose en el suelo e invitando a Draco a hacer lo mismo con un gesto de la mano, "el último de los Chang atacó la mansión a través de uno de los sirvientes, pero Agatha controló la situación y capturó al hechicero"

"El último de los Chang?" dijo Draco sin pensarlo.

"Si, fuimos atacados por Chang Hien"

"Hien!" dijo sorprendido Draco, ellos se habían conocido hace varios años gracias a la relación de sus padres; se llevaban bastante bien, ambos eran herederos de antiguas familias de magos del mejor linaje posible, hijos únicos, al menos eso era lo que su amigo le había dicho, pero no era verdad.

"Lo conoce?" pregunto de inmediato Keiko, sabía que Malfoy era hijo de un mortífago así que no sería novedad que tuviese relación con los Chang, los cuales se habían convertido en magos oscuros.

"Nuestros padres eran amigos" respondió el rubio, "¿qué ocurrió con el luego de que lo capturaron?" preguntó preocupado.

"El concilio decidió condenarlo al abismo de los muertos por todos sus crímenes" dijo Keiko con tristeza, la joven pensaba que ese destino no lo merecía ninguna persona, pero comprendía que estaban viviendo tiempos muy duros en los cuales las decisiones correctas podían llegar a ser muy crueles.

"He escuchado sobre eso, fue un conjuro creado para vengar el asesinato de un emperador de la tercera dinastía" dijo Draco.

"Si, el concilio decidió utilizarlo para castigar a los magos oscuros. Al principio los encarcelaron pero nos llegaron noticias de occidente sobre la rebelión de los dementores y como estos seres estaban liberando a los seguidores de quien-usted-sabe en todo el mundo mágico, así que no podían arriesgarse" respondió Keiko con la cara muy abatida, el tema realmente le afectaba.

"Vaya, el tema es… interesante, pero prefiero entrenar contigo un poco antes de ir a cenar" dijo Draco levantándose.

"Esta bien" dijo Keiko poniéndose en posición de ataque.

A la mañana siguiente Draco se dirigió un poco tarde al salón de entrenamiento, en el corredor se encontró con Keiko, ambos se habían quedado dormidos. Entraron juntos y encontraron el salón vacío, excepto por una mesa con un caldero, varios ingredientes y una nota de Lien donde explicaba que ese día no podría asistir, que por favor prepararan la poción que describía el pergamino junto al caldero. A Draco le encantaban las pociones así que de inmediato se puso a leer las instrucciones, era algo compleja pero la haría sin dificultad; estaba tan emocionado que no notó la cara de decepción de su compañera. Keiko simplemente no disfrutaba del arte de hacer pociones por culpa de los experimentos de Lien, siempre que intentaba preparar algo recordaba los inventos de la china; la vez que había intentado encontrar la formula perfecta para curar la migraña de su madre dejó completamente calva a la japonesa por casi un mes, en otra ocasión la había dejado de color verde con su antídoto contra el sarampión y como olvidar cuando le salió un tercer ojo, claro que si la había curado de la miopía.

"Tenemos que preparar una poción creada por Lien?" preguntó asustada Keiko. Todos consideraban que la china era genial creando pociones y era cierto, pero la mayoría ignoraba que le tomaba al menos tres intentos conseguir una que no tenga efectos colaterales graves y como la japonesa siempre había sido su conejillo de indias conocía perfectamente lo que podría ocurrir.

"No lo creo, parecer una poción antigua" dijo Draco absorto en su trabajo, ya había verificado los ingredientes, los conocía todos así que no tendría problema en manipularlos.

"Bueno, será mejor que comencemos a trabajar" dijo resignada Keiko, obviamente el rubio no la apoyaría en un boicot para no hacer la poción.

"Corta estas raíces en pedazos muy pequeños mientras yo machaco estas hojas" le dijo sonriendo el Slytherin sin prestarle atención a su comentario.

Las cosas en el salón de entrenamiento de la casa principal eran muy diferentes, Agatha y Lien habían recibido al trío dorado para continuar con el hechizo del río de fuego. Cuando Harry se acercó para disculparse con Agatha, obligado por Hermione, la mujer china le dijo que no había problema que ella entendía toda la rabia que había en su corazón pero que debía aprender a perdonar y comprender a los demás, escucharlos antes de juzgarlos; para el moreno era extraño escuchar esas palabras de una persona como Agatha. Lien intervino en ese incómodo momento y les recordó que debían concentrarse en entrenar el conjuro.

"Como recordarán de mi duelo con el señor Potter, la persona que recibe el conjuro puede hacer algunos hechizos antes de perder la fuerza" comenzó Agatha, "y el que lo realiza tiene opciones limitadas para protegerse" en ese momento los jóvenes recordaron como Agatha había protegido su río de fuego con un conjuro básico antes de empezar el rezo y no hizo nada más hasta que Harry se desmayó, "el tiempo que resista la 'víctima' depende de los recuerdos y sentimientos empleados, el poder del conjurante, la concentración cuando haga el rezo y por supuesto la fuerza del conjurado" hizo una pausa para llamar a Lien con la mano, "les mostraré a lo que me refiero con Lien"

Agatha se quedó parada en el centro del tapete y su hermana conjuró el 'Huo Jiang!' y empezó el rezo de inmediato, la velocidad con la cual recorría este río era mayor a la que habían visto los jóvenes durante el duelo. Agatha tomó su varita y lanzó un conjuro simple en contra de su hermana, ella lo esquivó dando un salto sin soltar la espada y continuando el rezo, pero al retornar al suelo fue impactada por otro hechizo de la duelista; Lien empezó a sangrar pero no detuvo el conjuro. Agatha empezó a ponerse pálida pero hizo un tercer intento, esta vez uso una maldición más compleja y logro hacer que su hermana soltara su espada con lo cual el río se fue extinguiendo. Luego de asegurarse de que la joven china se encontraba bien, se acerco a los Gryffindors.

"Como pudieron observar pude lanzar tres hechizos para defenderme" dijo Agatha, "Lien soportó dos de los conjuros y hubiese podido con el último pero se preocupo por mi salud" añadió viendo a Lien parada junto a ella.

"Eres mi hermana, es mi obligación" respondió la aludida.

"Al igual que Lien, ustedes deberán aprender a concentrarse a pesar del dolor, a esquivar los ataques sin dejar el rezo o soltar la espada", dijo Agatha, "pero ahora debemos lograr que conjuren sus ríos, estoy segura que para mañana podrán hacerlo…" iba a continuar pero Hermione había alzado la mano para hablar.

"Señorita Li¿qué ocurre si el conjurado ataca al río?" preguntó Hermione.

"Buena pregunta. El señor Potter hizo eso en nuestro duelo, generalmente conjuran agua o viento por lo cual recomiendo usar un conjuro básico no verbales para protegerlo antes de empezar el rezo" respondió Agatha, "ahora pónganse en posición y comencemos a conjurar sus ríos"

Los jóvenes tomaron sus espadas, se pusieron en posición de defensa tal como les había enseñado la china el día anterior. Hermione se concentró en sus padres, todos los momentos que había pasado junto a ellos y sintió como fluían desde su mente hasta su mano derecha, poco a poco desde su corazón comenzó a recorrer un río de sentimientos. Ron también recordó a su familia, rápidamente un río de sentimientos nació en su corazón y luego vinieron los recuerdos. Harry recordó a Ginny logrando que su mente y su corazón generaran ríos que se juntaron perfectamente formando un río de fuego. Los tres jóvenes lo habían conseguido, pero sus ríos aún eran muy débiles, debían practicar mucho. Pero por ahora celebraban su pequeña victoria.

A la hora del almuerzo le recordaron a Keiko que tenían una plática pendiente, decidieron reunirse en la biblioteca esa tarde, Hermione le pidió que llevase el diario. Harry estaba conciente de que el hechizo de los fundadores le podría ayudar mucho, si lograba evitar que Voldemort lo atacara con una maldición imperdonable y perfeccionaba el 'Huo Jiang!', podría ganar el enfrentamiento, pero aún debían analizar muy bien lo que eso significaba.

**oººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººo****ººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººo**

**Espero que les guste la historia, es el primer fic que escribo.**


	14. C14: Necesitamos un Slytherin

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y lugares de la serie de Libros "Harry Potter" pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, lo demás es mío.**

**oººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººo**

**Capítulo 14: Necesitamos un Slytherin**

Desde el regreso de aquel-que-no-de be-ser-nombrado las cosas en el mundo mágico habían cambiado mucho. En Europa Oriental siempre hubo una gran cantidad de magos oscuros, por eso no era extraño que cada día aumentara el número de mortífagos en esa zona; una minoría de brujos liderados por 'El Amo', otrora conocido como Viktor Krum, se rehusaban a servir a Lord Voldemort y luchaban ferozmente por mantener libres de seres oscuros sus tierras. En Norte América y Europa Occidental, los aurores combatían con inferioridad numérica, pero habían logrado mantener a salvo a gran parte de la población. En Centro y Suramérica los antiguos brujos se unieron para defenderse, estirpes que los muggles nunca habían comprendido y que creían extintas como los Mayas, Aztecas, Chibchas, Shuar, Quitus y Huancavilcas, habían dejado de lado sus diferencias y coordinaban sus movimientos desde "Las Pirámides de Cochasquí". En todo Oriente los ataques eran constantes, pero los clanes y casas resistían con entereza y valentía, inclusive habían logrado ganar la 'Batalla de los mil nombres'; las medidas extremas en contra de los magos oscuros tomadas por el concilio de clanes habían resultado en una corta tregua, un respiro que permitió crecer a la esperanza, en especial en la mansión Li donde un grupo de jóvenes hablaba sobre un hechizo que se podría convertir en la salvación de todo el mundo mágico.

"Muy bien Keiko, explícanos bien todo lo que sepas sobre el 'Hechizo de los fundadores', es muy importante" dijo Harry. El trío dorado y la joven japonesa se habían reunido en la biblioteca, debían conocer la historia que rodeaba ese conjuro.

"Por supuesto Potter-san" respondió Keiko mientras sacaba el diario de Gardenia, "todo ocurrió poco después de la fundación de Hogwarts, cuando los cuatro aun eran amigos y no existían las casas" añadió abriendo el libro en una página que había marcado, luego empezó a leer

_Mañana será mi duelo contra Aithne, a pesar de ser hermana de Liam es una bruja oscura, por eso sospecho que intentará utilizar alguna de las maldiciones más terribles que conocemos: 'Imperius', 'Cruciatus' y 'Aveda Kedabra', pero he tomado medidas. Luego de trabajar varias semanas, Godric y yo hemos perfeccionado la poción que se necesitaba para el embrujo, cambiamos las hojas de 'diente de león' por pétalos de Gardenias (fue una broma de mi hermano, pero creemos que funcionó) al amanecer añadiremos el último ingrediente una gota de sangre en cada frasco. A pesar de todo no tengo miedo, mi vida está en buenas manos._

"Por la poción no debemos preocuparnos" interrumpió Keiko la lectura, "Gardenia detalló los ingredientes y la preparación desde el primer intento, cada cambio que hicieron está en estas páginas" añadió ojeando rápidamente unas treinta hojas del diario, "Hermione-chan y yo podemos seguir sus pasos y obtener la fórmula final" la castaña sonrió afirmativamente ante el comentario de la joven japonesa.

"¿Quién era Aithne?" preguntó Ron

"Era la cuñada de Gardenia" dijo Keiko, "Aithne recurrió al duelo porque no deseaba que su hermano siguiera luchando a su lado por defender a los vampiros y hombres-lobo" añadió con un brillo especial en sus ojos, realmente le apasionaba la vida de Gardenia Gryffindor, "pero aún falta mucho por escuchar Weasley-san" acotó Keiko mientras retomaba la lectura sin notar que Ron se había avergonzado mucho por su comentario.

_Todo salio como Godric y yo esperábamos. Al amanecer, antes de que llegará Aithne les dimos los frascos con la poción a cada uno de nuestros amigos para agregar el último ingrediente. Mi hermano, tan valiente como siempre, fue el primero en poner una gota de su sangre en la mezcla; tal como lo esperábamos el líquido se tornó rojo rubí, el color de la sangre que los valientes inevitablemente derraman. Salazar, digno representante de la astucia, espero a ver lo que pasaba con la poción de su amigo antes de completar la suya; el líquido se tornó verde esmeralda en cuanto su sangre lo tocó, Godric se sorprendió pero para mí era lógico que adquiriera el color de las astutas serpientes. La inteligente Rowenna deseaba saber que efecto tendría su sangre así que derramó una gota en la poción; en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se volvió del color de la templanza y el razonamiento, azul como el más hermoso zafiro. Finalmente, Helga siguió los pasos de sus amigos y vio como el líquido se tornaba amarillo como el ámbar, de inmediato me dirigió una tierna mirada y me recordó la leyenda del hada amarilla que murió por lealtad._

"Los colores de las casas…" pensó en voz alta Harry, acaso era casualidad o al formarse las cuatro casas, luego de las diferencias entre los fundadores, habían recordado ese momento.

_En cuanto se leyeron las condiciones del duelo, los cuatro se colocaron en las esquinas de un cuadrado imaginario, marcando los puntos cardinales; Godric era el Norte, Salazar el Sur, Rowenna el Este y Helga el Oeste, luego tomaron la poción al mismo tiempo. Aithne miró extrañada a los fundadores de Hogwarts y exigió a Liam que impidiera la intervención de mis amigos, pero mi amado esposo dijo que él los detendría solo si intentaban atacarla, sabe que yo no soy de las que usan trucos. Justo antes de que se diera inicio al duelo, los cuatro alzaron sus varitas y empezaron el rezo; de inmediato salieron rayos de los colores de las pociones que se juntaron justo sobre nosotras formando las aristas de una pirámide. Poco a poco se derramó la magia de los fundadores desde el vértice, haciendo que las caras de la pirámide semejaran ser auroras boreales. Aithne no lo sabía, pero la zona ya estaba protegida._

"No mencionan el rezo" interrumpió Harry

"Gardenia escribió cada rezo un par de días antes del duelo" respondió Keiko, "le daré una copia a Hermione, son casi iguales." Añadió con una sonrisa antes de continuar la lectura.

_Tal como me temía, Aithne intentó usar la maldición 'Cruciatus' en mi contra, pero todo el esfuerzo de mis amigos valió la pena, el hechizo de los fundadores logró impedir que se conjugaran las peores maldiciones conocidas hasta ahora en el mundo mágico._

"Luego habla sobre el duelo y el porque los cinco magos decidieron ocultar el conjuro" dijo Keiko revisando las otras páginas como si no tuviesen importancia.

"Y cual fue la razón?" pregunto Hermione preocupada.

_Al terminar el duelo mis amigos detuvieron el conjuro. Si Aithne hubiese resistido un minuto más, Helga seguramente habría muerto y los demás habrían quedado demasiado débiles. Yo les confié mi vida y a cambio ellos arriesgaron las suyas por amor, por amistad, por lealtad. Es un embrujo que requiere de gran parte de la energía vital de quienes lo realizan, si hechiceros menos poderosos que mis amigos lo intentan podría ser fatal, por eso hemos decidido mantenerlo oculto, él único registro que existirá será lo que he escrito en este diario._

"Lo que ocurre es que el duelo duró… diez horas y cuarenta y dos minutos" dijo Keiko verificando el dato en el diario.

"Los fundadores arriesgaron mucho" dijo Ron pensativo.

"Cuando la causa es justa, se debe arriesgar todo lo necesario" contesto la joven, "Gardenia fue un pilar para que los hombres-lobo dejasen de ser cazados como animales, ella firmó el tratado con Nosferatus para impedir que los vampiros se alimentasen con sangre de brujos, el cual se respeta hasta nuestros días."

"Si Gardenia hubiese muerto en ese duelo, seguramente la lucha entre brujos y vampiros se hubiera tornado insostenible" dijo Hermione.

"Comprendo" dijo Harry pensando que él estaba dispuesto a entregar hasta su propia vida con tal de detener a Voldemort.

"Bueno, volviendo al hechizo" dijo Keiko notando la tensión en el rostro del joven moreno, "Hermione me contó que el sombrero dudo si ponerla en Ravenclaw así que ella puede ser la inteligencia."

"Entonces yo debo ser…" Ron dudaba si confesar lo que el sombrero seleccionador le había dicho antes de empezar su primer año en Hogwarts, "la lealtad, tuve que rogarle al sombrero para que no me pusiese en Hufflepuff" concluyó sonrojándose tanto que su cabello pasaba desapercibido.

"Ron, si el sombrero te puso en Gryffindor es porque tienes las cualidades necesarias, como lo has demostrado muchas veces" dijo Harry recordando las palabras de Dumbledore cuando él dudaba si su lugar no era Slytherin.

"Así es Ron, tu eres un Gryffindor con todas sus letras" dijo Hermione mientras le regalaba un beso en la mejilla.

"Gracias" respondió Ron más tranquilo con una sonrisa tímida, "de todas formas, creo que yo puedo ser la lealtad, es una de mis cualidades"

"Pero no la única" intervino Hermione.

"Harry, tu debes ser la valentía" dijo Ron.

"Me parece lógico" comentó Keiko, "pero para completar el conjuro necesitan a alguien que represente la astucia" añadió con una sonrisa.

"Tu eres muy astuta Keiko-chan, aun recuerdo como te quedaste con el diario de Gardenia" dijo Hermione.

"Pero no estoy suficientemente preparada, ni soy tan fuerte como ustedes" respondió la japonesa.

"Qué tal Lien?" dijo Ron.

"Por favor, ella sería la valentía o la lealtad, no la astucia" dijo Keiko.

"Realmente necesitamos un Slytherin" intervino Harry, "y tenemos dos para escoger" añadió mirando a sus amigos.

"Agatha y Malfoy" dijo Ron. Keiko sonrió satisfecha, por fin habían aceptado la realidad.

"Debo marcharme" dijo la japonesa antes de salir de la biblioteca.

"Harry si vamos a utilizar el hechizo de los fundadores tal como lo habíamos pensado, debemos encontrar a dos personas" mencionó Hermione aprovechando que Keiko ya no los podía escuchar.

"Lien es la opción más lógica" respondió Harry.

"Si, ella hubiese sido nuestra compañera de casa de haber estudiado en Hogwarts" dijo Ron.

"Eso resuelve una parte del problema, pero…" empezó a decir la castaña cuando Harry la detuvo, "debemos elegir entre una protectora que cada día nos sorprende con un nuevo detalle de su vida y un muchacho que nos ha hecho la vida imposible desde que entramos al colegio; no confío en ninguno de los dos"

"Yo creo que deberíamos hablar con Agatha, a pesar de ser una Slytherin nos brindo su apoyo y el clan Li ha sido un gran adversario de Vol… aquel-que ustedes-saben" a Ron aún le costaba mencionar ese nombre.

"Tu la ves con ojos de fanático" le respondió Harry, "no eres… objetivo".

"TÙ no eres objetivo" dijo Ron señalando con su dedo índice el pecho de su amigo, el pelirrojo se había molestado por ese comentario, "no entiendo porque odias tanto a Agatha" añadió alzando los brazos mientras caminaba hacia Hermione buscando su apoyo.

"No la odio" se dependió el moreno.

"Harry" dijo Hermione impidiendo que Ron abriera la boca, "debes admitir que entre Malfoy y ella, la elección no es tan difícil".

"Bueno… por lo menos Agatha es descendiente de una Gryffindor" dijo Harry como para darse ánimos de admitir lo obvio, "tienen razón, mañana hablaremos con ella".

"¿Que les parece si ahora vamos a practicar el 'Huo Jiang!'?" preguntó la Gryffindor para amigar a los dos jóvenes.

"Aún nos falta mucho para perfeccionarlo" dijo Ron dando el primer paso.

"Es cierto" respondió Harry acercándose al pelirrojo, "practiquemos juntos… amigo" añadió con cara de 'perdóname por haber sido un tonto'.

"Por supuesto" dijo Ron comprendiendo las palabras ocultas del niño-que-vivió.

El trío dorado salió de la biblioteca con un plan perfectamente formulado, pedirían la ayuda de las hermanas Li para poder hacer el Hechizo de los Fundadores. Con un poco de paciencia obtendrían la receta de la misteriosa poción que necesitaban, nada podía ser tan complicado como para Hermione no lo pudiese preparar. Según les había contado Keiko, los conjuros que debían cantarse como un rezo durante el hechizo estaban escritos por completo en el diario, así que simplemente tendrían que aprenderlos y afinar la entonación con la práctica, 'prueba y error' como había comentado la castaña. Ahora debían concentrarse en perfeccionar los dos hechizos que podrían llegar a salvar el mundo mágico.

Esa noche Hermione salió sigilosamente de su cuarto a la hora que Agatha solía entrar en el cuarto escondido para entregarle algo que había preparado para ella en señal de gratitud. En cuanto la joven Gryffindor llegó al corredor vio a la mujer china de espalda, obviamente estaba a punto de abrir la puerta secreta.

"Buenas noches señorita Li" dijo Hermione antes de que la mujer usara el dije mágico.

"Señorita Granger!" dijo la mujer china sosteniendo el dije de dragón mientras giraba para ver a la castaña, "¿qué la trae por aquí?".

"No piense que la estaba espiando" respondió la joven recordando su último encuentro en ese mismo lugar, "ayer noté que usted estaba muy débil así que le preparé algo muy especial" añadió mostrándole un frasquito que parecía contener destellos de sol.

"Poción 'Inti Thanichiy'!" exclamó de inmediato la china, tomó el frasco con su mano izquierda para no soltar su pequeño dragón y añadió con una reverencia, "es muy amable de su parte, gracias".

"No es nada" respondió algo sonrojada, "la terminé durante el 'inti putumuy' para que pudiera restablecerla por completo, claro que esta mañana usted ya se veía… sana"

"Lien es muy buena curandera, heredo el don de su abuela" estas palabras hicieron que Hermione recordara el relato del día anterior.

"Lo se" respondió casi en un susurro sumida en sus recuerdos, "Hasta mañana señorita Li" añadió luego de un incomodo silencio.

"Descase señorita Granger" dijo la mujer como despedida.

Hermione empezó a caminar rumbo a su cuarto, pero al ver en uno de los jarrones el reflejo de un destello rojo se volteó de inmediato. Para su sorpresa tan solo observó a la mujer entrando por la puerta secreta. 'Seguramente ha sido mi imaginación' pensó la joven Gryffindor, después de todo había pasado la noche en vela preparando la poción de la 'curación solar'. Ahora debía descansar pues dentro de muy poco tendrían demasiados hechizos, conjuros y pociones que perfeccionar para estar listos el día de la gran batalla con Lord Voldemort.

**oººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººo**

**Bueno espero que les guste, este es mi primer fic.**

**Un poco de Historia:  
Cochasquí es un sitio donde se encuentra 15 tolas cuadrangulares o pirámides truncas, nueve de ellas tiene rampa y seis no la tienen; están rodeadas por 21 montículos funerarios o tolas de planta circular. El recinto entero conforma un sitio ceremonial – ritual, también fue un sitio astronómico de inmensa importancia para la cultura Quitu - Cara durante la etapa pre-incásica. Pertenece al período de integración (500 a 1 500 D.C)**


	15. C15: La Promesa Inquebrantable

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y lugares de la serie de Libros "Harry Potter" pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, lo demás es mío.**

**oººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººo**

Los primeros rayos del sol entraron por el ventanal de un pequeño departamento sobre la tienda de bromas de los hermanos Weasley. Como Fred había trabajado hasta muy tarde en un conjuro, se quedó dormido en el sofá de la sala y la luz sobre sus ojos lo despertó justo cuando en sueños iba a besar a una linda joven china que rara vez salía de su mente desde que su hermano menor se la había presentado. Cada día despertaba con la esperanza de verla, ella había ido en algunas ocasiones y la última vez le había prometido regresar antes de su cumpleaños, pero no para traerle noticias del trío dorado, sino para conocerse mejor. Lien se había convertido, sin proponérselo o saberlo, en la musa inspiradora de muchos nuevos inventos de protección; el joven pelirrojo sorprendía a su gemelo con algo nuevo cada día, gracias a las aventuras que compartía en sueños con la china. Deseaba poner en práctica el último hechizo que había desarrollado, así que para no despertar a George bajó a la tienda con el mayor sigilo posible, pero al llegar al 'cuarto de pruebas' escuchó un ruido; de inmediato sacó su varita y se dirigió a la puerta.

"Buenos días Fred" dijo la voz de una mujer en cuanto el pelirrojo abrió la puerta, "lamento mucho haberlo asustado"

"Lien!..." exclamó Fred, por un momento pensó que seguía dormido, la joven lucía tan hermosa con su sencillo traje amarillo y el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo, "por favor pasa"

"Gracias" respondió Lien mientras entraba a la tienda, "he venido a conversar sino le molesta"

"Por supuesto, siéntate" dijo Fred señalando el lugar donde normalmente estaba una silla que George había destruido el día anterior por accidente. Para sorpresa del joven, Lien se sentó gustosa en el suelo y con un movimiento de su brazo lo invitó a hacer lo mismo.

Estuvieron conversando por casi una hora, la joven china realmente necesita hablar con alguien como Fred Weasley, librarse aunque fuese un momento de todo el peso que cargaba sobre sus hombros. Su antiguo prometido había intentado matar nuevamente a su hermana y lo había pagado con su vida, el Clan le daba cada vez más responsabilidades y ahora que había aceptado ayudar a los Gryffindor con el hechizo de los fundadores sabía que el día de la batalla definitiva estaba muy cerca.

Mientras conversaban se fueron acercando poco a poco, casi sin notarlo Fred puso su mano sobre la de Lien, ella se sonrojó pero no hizo movimiento alguno para que él la retirara. El corazón del pelirrojo latía con fuerza, nunca había estado tan nervioso junto a una muchacha; era muy extraño, en el colegio invitaba a salir a cualquier chica sin problemas, pero ahora casi muere con un simple roce de manos. Luego de unos segundos Lien giró levemente la cara para que su mirada se cruzara con la del Gryffindor, ambos sintieron como algo los atraía hacia el otro, se movieron guiados por ese impulso hasta que sus labios finalmente se juntaron. Continuaron besándose hasta que un somnoliento George entró en el cuarto.

"Buenos días tortolitos" dijo el recién llegado. De inmediato los aludidos se separaron.

"Debo irme" dijo Lien algo avergonzada, levantándose del piso.

"Por mi no se preocupen" dijo sonriente George, "ahora mismo regreso a la cama para dejarlos solos o prefieren subir ustedes" añadió guiñándole el ojo a su hermano, con lo cual Lien se sonrojo aún más y Fred por primera vez en su vida comprendió lo que sentía Ron cuando bromeaban sobre su relación con Hermione.

"En verdad debo irme" acotó Lien antes de darle un pequeño beso de despedida a Fred.

"No puedo creerlo, primero el sol me interrumpe en sueños y luego mi hermano…" se quejó Fred una vez que la china había salido de la tienda.

"Disculpa hermano, cuando bajé no pensé que iba a ver algo tan… interesante" dijo entre risas George.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Li, el trío dorado practicaba el hechizo del río de fuego, lo tenían casi perfeccionado con las espadas chinas. En algunas ocasiones, Harry había desmayado a sus amigos con ese conjuro. Este día había logrado resistir la mayoría de los hechizos defensivos de Agatha, ya no soltaba la espada por el dolor ni se desconcentraba, esquivaba gran parte de los ataques en base a la agilidad que había adquirido gracias al Quidditch, pero por algún extraño motivo la mujer china seguía en pie a pesar de lucir casi tan pálida como un muerto. Luego de unos minutos Agatha cayó de rodillas, Harry se sentía victorioso pero la alegría no le duró mucho, la mujer lanzó un hechizo no verbal que tomó desprevenido al moreno, haciendo que soltara la espada y quedara casi indefenso.

"Ha mejorado mucho Señor Potter" dijo Agatha mientras se levantaba, "pero le falta concentrarse más; no crea que ya derrotó al enemigo hasta que esté desmayado por completo y no se permita recuerdos o sentimientos de odio o venganza"

"Mañana seguramente la venceré" dijo Harry como lanzando un desafío.

"No lo creo Señor Potter" respondió la mujer, "a usted solo le falta práctica, eso puede hacerlo con sus amigos; desde mañana empezaremos con algo nuevo."

"Aun no tenemos lista la poción" dijo Hermione pensando que se trataba del hechizo de los fundadores. Antes de empezar a practicarlo debían tener lista la poción, pero Hermione y Lien estaban estancadas en un paso de la preparación.

"Lien me lo ha contado señorita Granger, mañana aprenderán a utilizar las dagas" las palabras de Agatha sorprendieron a Harry.

"Dagas…" murmuró el moreno, "que pueden hacer contra un mago?"

"Mucho" respondió sacando una daga del armario para mostrársela, "esta daga mágica puede atravesar diversos campos de protección, si se emplea con astucia y velocidad puede clavarse fácilmente en el cuerpo del enemigo"

"Y matarlo si es que la daga tiene algún veneno" intervino Hermione.

"Precisamente señorita Granger" dijo sacando un frasco con un líquido azulado, "el Clan Li emplea este veneno que mata casi de inmediato y sin dolor"

"Alguna vez las ha tenido que utilizar?" preguntó la castaña.

"Lamentablemente si" respondió la duelista, "algunos enfrentamientos se tratan de matar o morir" al oír esto Harry recordó la profecía.

"Este cuchillo es diferente" dijo Ron señalando un cuchillo con la empuñadura de jade en forma de un dragón con una de sus patas sobre el corazón.

"Es una daga mágica muy antigua" respondió Agatha, "fue creada para destruir el corazón de la víctima, adicionalmente tiene una especie conjuro purificador; nunca ha sido utilizada"

"Un conjuro purificador como el que usted empleó con la tasa de Hufflepuff?" preguntó Hermione.

"Si señorita Granger" respondió Agatha, "ya es tarde, es mejor que vayan a almorzar"

Los tres jóvenes salieron del salón de prácticas y se dirigieron al comedor para encontrarse con Keiko. Los Gryffindors estaban muy preocupados por su amiga; la japonesa había cambiado desde la tarde en que les relató la historia de Gardenia y el hechizo de los fundadores. Ya no era la jovencita alegre que iluminaba las tardes del trío con sus descubrimientos e ideas, ahora pasaba gran parte de su tiempo investigando sola en la biblioteca y Hermione la había visto llorar varias veces escondida en el cuarto de Shiru. Realmente deseaban ayudarla pero como si no sabían lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

Al llegar al comedor Ron notó que había olvidado su varita en el salón de prácticas, así que Harry le sugirió que regresara junto con Hermione. El moreno solía buscar excusas para que su amigo estuviese a solas con la castaña, tenía la esperanza de que le confesara lo que sentía. Cuando los dos jóvenes iban a entrar al salón escucharon voces.

"Ya hablaste con ella" la voz de Li Kun sonaba preocupada

"Si padre" respondió Agatha, "pero tal como supuse no ha servido"

"Keiko te ama mucho, no debiste contárselo" dijo el jefe del clan.

"Merecía saberlo" respondió la mujer con voz aún más seria de lo normal.

"Pero has debido esperar un poco!" exclamó su padre de inmediato.

"No queda mucho tiempo padre" respondió con la mirada perdida mientras frotaba con la mano izquierda su dije en forma de dragón. Li Kun se acercó a su hija y le acarició el rostro con ternura, "tenemos compañía" dijo Agatha como saliendo del trance, "señor Weasley, señorita Granger" añadió sorprendiendo a los jóvenes que se encontraban tras la puerta, "supongo han venido a buscar esto" aseveró mostrándoles la varita de Ron a los dos Gryffindor que ya habían entrado al cuarto.

"Si, muchas gracias" respondió un sonrojado Ron.

"Vamos a almorzar" propuso Li Kun para evitar que sus invitados se sintiesen incómodos por la situación.

Esa tarde Lien y Hermione intentaron nuevamente preparar la poción que se describía en el diario de Gardenia. Decidieron trasladarse del taller de la joven china a la biblioteca de la mansión para poder consultar algunos textos donde indicaran los nombres que recibían los ingredientes en la época de la fundación de Hogwarts; Hermione creía que el problema podía ser una mala interpretación, pero luego de revisar veinte libros distintos se dio cuenta que el listado de ingredientes era correcto. Decidieron hacer un nuevo intento, pusieron el caldero con dos partes de agua de lago al fuego, añadieron dos colas de salamandra finamente picadas y las hojas de abeto. Poco a poco la poción se fue tornando azulada, tal como lo indicaba el diario, así que continuaron con las instrucciones sin problemas hasta llegar a la parte donde indicaba 'yo revolví la mezcla tres veces hacia la derecha y luego Godric cinco veces hacia la izquierda, repetimos esto unas cinco veces hasta que la poción adquirió el hermoso color plateado que esperábamos'. Llevaban cinco días estancadas en este punto, por más que revolvían no obtenían el efecto deseado.

"No comprendo lo que ocurre" dijo frustrada la castaña, "hemos seguido las indicaciones al pie de la letra, pero la poción sigue siendo azul"

"Yo tampoco entiendo" respondió Lien, "usted hace lo mismo que Gardenia y yo lo que hizo Godric"

"Creo que yo se lo que está ocurriendo" dijo Keiko. Hermione y Lien se alegraron mucho al oír la voz de la japonesa pues llevaba casi quince días sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

_La magia, al igual que el mundo, está regida por dos partes: 'Yin y Yang', 'día y noche', 'luz y oscuridad', 'masculino y femenino'. Por esto algunos hechizos y pociones hechos en pareja son más poderosos._

"De acuerdo al diario de Gardenia, la poción fue hecha en pareja" añadió Keiko luego de leer el párrafo del libro que tenía en sus manos.

"Entones crees que un hombre debe ayudar a Hermione" preguntó Lien, obteniendo como respuesta un leve moviendo de cabeza de la japonesa.

"Podemos intentarlo. Harry y Ron estarían felices de ayudarnos" dijo Hermione.

"Pero al que elija debe ser muy bueno haciendo pociones, hemos perdido mucho tiempo" respondió Lien.

"Bueno mis amigos sacaron 'Supera las expectativas' en sus TIMOS de pociones, así que cualquiera de los dos es una buena opción" acotó la castaña.

"Draco sacó 'Sobresaliente' en el suyo" intervino Keiko sin dejar de leer su libro.

"Es cierto, el señor Malfoy es un experto en pociones" dijo Lien recordando el excelente trabajo que había realizado el Slytherin con una de sus recetas.

"No trabajaré con Malfoy" dijo Hermione sorprendiendo a Lien.

"Hermione, por favor recapacite, realmente necesitamos terminar esta poción lo antes posible" Lien intentó convencer a la castaña.

"Malfoy no aceptará trabajar conmigo" respondió Hermione, "sería mejor que la hicieran ustedes dos"

"Lamentablemente no comprendo plenamente el idioma en que está escrito el diario y no quiero arriesgarme a retrasarnos por problemas al traducir. Obligaré al señor Malfoy para que acepte" dijo Lien muy decidida, tanto que la joven Gryffindor no tuvo más opción que aceptar, "esta bien, lo intentaré. Pero Malfoy no debe saber de que tipo de poción se trata y obviamente no les mencionaremos esto a Ron, mucho menos a Harry".

Las dos jóvenes se dirigieron rápidamente a la casa menor, Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer pero por mucho que detestara al rubio debía admitir que era mejor que sus amigos haciendo pociones. Al entrar en el salón de prácticas se encontraron con el Slytherin practicando con una espada, tal como lo hacía todas las tardes.

"Buenas tardes señor Malfoy" dijo Lien para llamar la atención del rubio.

"Buenas tardes señorita Li" respondió amablemente Draco, pero al ver a la castaña su actitud cambió radicalmente y añadió arrastrando las palabras, "¿qué haces aquí sangre sucia?"

"No le permitiré que se refiera en forma tan despectiva de nuestra invitada" intervino Lien antes de que Hermione cambiara de opinión con respecto a la fabricación de la poción.

"¿Invitada?" preguntó el rubio.

"Si Malfoy, me estoy hospedando temporalmente en la mansión Li" dijo señalando en dirección a la casa principal, sabiendo que el Slytherin se sentiría ofendido de estar en la casa menor mientras que ella, una hija de muggles, era recibida como 'una invitada de honor'.

"Granger se está quedando en la casa principal!" dijo Draco indignado.

"Por supuesto, no podíamos permitir que dos jóvenes, como ustedes, que están bajo nuestro cuidado se quedaran solos en esta casa" mintió Lien, "señor Malfoy, debe entender que debíamos proteger la honra y la reputación de la señorita Granger". Hermione tuvo que contener la risa al escuchar la 'excusa' que había inventado la joven china.

"Querrá decir mi reputación. Yo nunca me acercaría a Granger con intención de… deshonrarla" respondió Draco mirando con asco a la castaña.

"Ni yo te lo permitiría hurón" dijo Hermione.

"Por favor, cálmense" intervino Lien antes de que los dos jóvenes se mataran, "el clan necesita la colaboración de ambos"

"Colaboración de ambos?" dijo Draco.

"Si, es una emergencia" respondió la china, "deben preparar juntos una complicada poción, requiere ser elaborada en pareja y las instrucciones están escritas en un lenguaje que no comprendo"

"Trabajar con la sabe-lo-todo Granger… no lo creo" respondió el rubio.

"No pensé que Hermione tuviese razón cuando me dijo que usted no _'podría'_ con algo tan complicado como esto" dijo Lien fingiendo tono de decepción, iba a apelar al orgullo Malfoy.

"Piensas que no puedo hacer la poción Granger?" preguntó Draco, la joven china estaba complacida.

"Ni aunque tu vida dependiera de eso Malfoy, sé que sacabas buenas calificaciones en pociones por ser el consentido de Snape" respondió Hermione, siguiendo el juego de Lien.

"Cómo te atreves a decir eso!" obviamente Draco había caído en la 'trampa' de las dos muchachas, "cuando empezamos con la famosa poción"

"De inmediato" dijo Lien haciendo que las cosas que estaban en la biblioteca aparecieran en el centro del salón.

"Manos a la obra Granger" exclamó el Slytherin, mientras Hermione abría el diario de Gardenia pensando lo fácil que era de manejar 'el hurón' cuando se hería su orgullo.

"Poner el caldero con dos partes de agua de lago al fuego" leyó la castaña, mentalmente trasformaba el relato del diario en instrucciones para que Malfoy no notara su verdadero origen.

Añadieron las dos colas de salamandra finamente picadas y las hojas de abeto, poco a poco la poción se tornó azul. Siguieron las instrucciones del libro con los mismo resultados que ella había obtenido con Lien hasta que llegaron a la parte en que la mezcla debía cambiar de color hasta volverse plateada. Hermione revolvió la mezcla tres veces hacia la derecha y luego Draco cinco veces hacia la izquierda, repitieron el proceso cinco veces y por primera vez la castaña observó como la poción adquiría el hermoso color plateado que tanto había deseado ver. Luego de una hora de seguir instrucciones la poción estaba terminada.

"Ves lo equivocada que estabas Granger, tengo un don para las pociones" dijo orgulloso Malfoy.

"Querrás decir tenemos Malfoy, acaso la hiciste tu solo!" respondió Hermione alegre, ni siquiera el estúpido 'hurón' podría borrar la dicha de su rostro, por fin tenían la poción lista. Sabía que para practicar el hechizo necesitarían más poción, pero ahora que estaban seguras de las instrucciones podrían prepararla Lien y Draco.

"Muchas gracias a ambos" intervino Lien, "debemos retirarnos, hasta mañana señor Malfoy"

"Hasta mañana señorita Li y por favor salude de mi parte a Keiko" dijo Draco satisfecho por su trabajo, le había demostrado a la castaña que él dominaba el fino arte de las pociones.

Hermione salió de la casa menor y empezó a dar brinquitos de felicidad, por fin podrían empezar a practicar el hechizo. En cuanto regresó a la biblioteca abrazó a Keiko y le dijo que su idea había funcionado, luego corrió al cuarto de Harry para contarles que ya tenían la poción lista.

En la mañana Lien envió un criado para que avisara al Slytherin que a partir de ese día las clases serían en la tarde, la joven china pasaría las mañanas en el salón de prácticas con el trío dorado y Agatha. Había llegado el momento de poner una gota de sangre en la poción; como lo habían previsto, la sangre de Agatha hizo que el líquido se volviera verde y la poción de Hermione se tornó azul. Pero Ron se sorprendió gratamente cuando al llegar su turno el líquido adquirió el color rojo rubí de su querida casa, Gryffindor, ahora él estaba convencido de que las palabras de Harry eran ciertas, el sombrero lo había puesto en la casa correcta; Hermione lo miró muy contenta pues sabía lo que eso significaba para el pelirrojo, aunque en el fondo de su corazón tenía miedo 'que pasará si la poción de Lien también se torna roja' pensó la castaña de inmediato. Cuando la joven china puso su sangre en la poción, hubo un segundo de expectativa, por suerte el líquido se volvió amarillo; Lien era muy valiente pero su mayor cualidad era la lealtad a su familia.

Desde ese día empezaron a practicar el hechizo, debían encontrar la entonación adecuada de los rezos, lo cual no era tarea fácil. Trabajaron muy duro durante casi un mes obteniendo resultados parciales, todos estaban muy tensos y eso detonó una gran discusión entre Harry y Agatha.

"Si usted sabe donde esta otro horcruxe debería decírnoslo para destruirlo" dijo el moreno.

"Ya le he dicho infinidad de veces que tan solo yo puedo encargarme de destruirlo" respondió la duelista.

"Entonces porque no lo ha hecho" contra-atacó Harry.

"Aún no es el momento señor Potter" dijo Agatha con la seriedad que la caracteriza.

"Y cuando será el momento, cuando Lord Voldemort domine el mundo mágico?" preguntó visiblemente irritado el Gryffindor. Sus amigos intentaban persuadirlo de que se calmara pero él estaba fuera de si.

"Obviamente no, le prometo que lo destruiré a tiempo para que usted lo mate y salve nuevamente al mundo mágico, como debe ser" respondió la mujer provocando que Harry sospechara que ella sabía algo de la profecía, recordó la frase de 'algunos enfrentamientos se tratan de matar o morir', pero antes de que pudiese decir algo Agatha añadió, "puedo hacer con usted la promesa inquebrantable de destruirlo a tiempo para que se quede más tranquilo"

"La promesa inquebrantable!" exclamó Ron.

"Acepto" dijo Harry.

Con Ron como testigo, Harry y Agatha se tomaron de las manos, el moreno le preguntó "¿Destruirá el horcruxe que conoce a tiempo para mi batalla con Lord Voldemort?" a lo que Agatha respondió seriamente "Lo haré", una fina lengua de llama brillante salió de la varita del pelirrojo y ató alrededor de sus manos una especie de cuerda roja caliente. Ahora Harry sabía que si la duelista no cumplía su promesa ambos morirían, él a manos de Voldemort y ella por la promesa que acaba de hacerle.

**oººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººo**

**Bueno espero que les guste, este es mi primer fic.**

**Esperen el siguiente capítulo 'La Cueva de los Tayos' **


	16. C16: La Cueva de los Tayos

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y lugares de la serie de Libros "Harry Potter" pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, lo demás es mío.**

**oººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººo**

**Capítulo 16: "La cueva de los Tayos"**

Habían pasado dos meses desde que Harry y Agatha hicieron la promesa inquebrantable, y las cosas habían mejorado mucho. Por fin encontraron la entonación adecuada para los rezos, esa mañana habían realizado con éxito el hechizo de los fundadores por primera vez; además, Harry ya dominaba el 'río de fuego', su concentración había mejorado mucho al igual que su manejo de la espada china. Keiko seguía devorando los libros de la biblioteca todas las mañanas, obviamente no había encontrado la solución a su problema en ninguno de ellos; por las tardes entrenaba con Draco y luego cenaba con él, sus amigos estaban preocupados porque la japonesa pasaba mucho tiempo junto al Slytherin.

"En verdad piensa eso, Malfoy-san" dijo Keiko.

"Por supuesto, los sangre limpia somos mejores magos" contesto el rubio.

"Yo creo que el poder de un mago no depende de su origen, por ejemplo Hermione es una magnífica bruja y sus padres son muggles" acotó la japonesa.

"Granger necesita estudiar mucho para alcanzar ese nivel, en cambio un hechicero como yo…"

"Espere un momento, los magos de linaje también necesitan de mucho trabajo y esfuerzo para alcanzar la excelencia" la japonesa había entrenado desde que tenía memoria para poder ser una digna heredera de los Mikawa.

"Pero tenemos la ventaja de la sangre, a nosotros nos cuesta menos sacrificios que a los sang… que a los hijos de muggles" respondió Malfoy, "además crecemos rodeados de magia, la mayoría de ellos se enteran poco antes de entrar al colegio, ya han perdido mucho tiempo"

"En Oriente no es así" respondió Keiko mirándolo a los ojos, "nosotros convivimos con los muggles en relativa armonía, cuando un niño muestra habilidades especiales es llevado a alguno de los monasterios para ser debidamente entrenado"

"Keiko te casarías con un muggle?" preguntó sorpresivamente Draco.

"Si me enamoro de uno, creo que si" respondió la japonesa.

"¿Cómo crees que reaccionaría tu padre?" preguntó el rubio mientras tomaba una cuchara pequeña para empezar con el postre.

"Seguramente me apoyaría" dijo Keiko sin pensarlo dos veces, su padre confiaba mucho en su buen juicio.

"Y si tu hijo resulta ser un squid?" dijo el Slytherin antes de llevarse a la boca un pedazo de pastel. Keiko permaneció callada por un momento, la verdad es que nunca había pensado en esa posibilidad, sabía que algo así era poco probable por eso no se había preocupado en ponerse en esa situación

"Lo amaría por ser su nieto" respondió decidida la japonesa. La cara de Draco hizo que Keiko confirmara sus sospechas, el gran temor del rubio era que su familia se decepcionara de él. Los Malfoy tenían una larga tradición y se esperaba mucho de su heredero, el Slytherin había sido criado para asegurar la permanencia de la familia; definitivamente su padre no aceptaría la deshonra de tener a un squid por nieto. "Puedo confesarle algo?" preguntó la joven con la intención de mostrarle el mundo desde otra perspectiva.

"Por supuesto" respondió Draco.

"A pesar de que en la familia Mikawa nunca ha habido un matrimonio 'mixto', hemos convivido en paz con los muggles desde el inicio de la era Meiji, hemos confiado la protección de los herederos a brujos muy poderosos que han sido hijos de muggles, como el señor Takagaki, y hemos combatido al Señor Oscuro" dijo la joven.

"Porque me dices esto?" preguntó el rubio.

"Para que vea que se puede conservar la sangre sin tener que menospreciar a los que no han nacido en una familia mágica" respondió Keiko, "los brujos hijos de muggles tienen el mismo potencial que los hechiceros de linaje, eso es algo que deberá aceptar tarde o temprano"

Mientras tanto en la casa principal Agatha llamaba a una reunión urgente al trío dorado, puesto que había recibido noticias muy importantes desde América del Sur. La china había esperado este momento desde hace mucho tiempo, por fin habían localizado la guarida de aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

"Por favor tomen asiento" dijo Agatha en cuanto los Gryffindor entraron a su sala privada, "me han llegado noticias de la Coalición de Brujos Americanos"

"Que ha ocurrido?" preguntó Harry.

"Han localizado a Lord Voldemort, se está ocultando en 'La cueva de los Tayos'. Se ha informado de esto a 'La Orden del Fénix', a 'Las Hordas del Amo' y al 'Concilio de Clanes', el ataque final se programó para dentro de una semana" respondió la duelista.

"Ataque final…" intervino Hermione.

"Así es señorita Granger, la decisión se tomó esta mañana. Los mejores brujos del mundo, los más leales a la causa, los más valientes, han sido convocados para invadir la guarida de Voldemort. Lien, mi padre y yo hemos sido llamados, ellos deben estar en Cochasquí mañana temprano" dijo Agatha.

"Mañana, pero nos dijo que el ataque será dentro de una semana" acotó Ron.

"Ésta es sin lugar a dudas la última esperanza del mundo mágico, por eso el ataque debe ser planificado cuidadosamente en el poco tiempo que tenemos disponible. Los hechiceros llegaran en diferentes días para no levantar sospechas" respondió rápidamente Agatha, "nadie sabe que ustedes se encuentran aquí, mucho menos que se han trenado muy duro para el día de la batalla final, a los ojos de 'La Orden del Fénix' ustedes no se enteraran de lo que ocurrirá la próxima semana, Remus piensa que es mejor así."

"¡Remus!" exclamó Harry.

"Si, el licántropo los quiere mucho. Por ahora su único consuelo es que están a salvo" dijo la china. Los jóvenes se vieron entre ellos sin comprender completamente lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero algo era seguro estarían en ese ataque a como diera lugar. "Sé perfectamente que el único capaz de acabar con Voldemort es el señor Potter, por eso les digo todo esto. El día de la incursión les informaré usando las monedas que la señorita Granger conjuró para la 'Armada de Dumbledore', antes de ir a Cochasquí les indicaré donde se encuentra la única entrada conocida a ese mundo subterráneo".

"Cuando partirá señorita Li?" preguntó Hermione.

"En seis días, seré de las últimas en llegar" respondió la duelista. "Lamentablemente no podremos practicar nuevamente el hechizo de los fundadores, pero esta mañana tuvimos muy buenos resultados, espero que con eso sea suficiente."

"Empezaré a investigar lo que pueda sobre esta cueva" dijo Hermione antes de levantarse, no podía perder tiempo dentro de apenas siete días el trío dorado enfrentaría la más difícil de todas las pruebas que habían tenido.

"Señor Potter le recomiendo practicar el hechizo 'Huo Jiang!', su contrincante es muy fuerte así que sus recuerdos y sentimientos también deben serlo" dijo Agatha mirando al joven de cabello azabache que también se paró de su silla para salir del cuarto. "Espere un momento señor Weasley" añadió antes de que Ron se fuera a reunir con sus amigos, "el amor es el sentimiento más maravilloso que el ser humano puede sentir, no lo oculte, no tema ser rechazado. Nadie puede asegurar que todos sobrevivirán el próximo enfrentamiento, déle una oportunidad a ese gran amor que habita en su corazón" las palabras de Agatha sorprendieron al pelirrojo, sus sentimientos hacia Hermione eran tan obvios que hasta su protectora lo había notado.

"No se a lo que se refiere…" intentó decir el pelirrojo pero la china lo detuvo con un movimiento de su mano.

"Perder a la persona que uno ama es muy duro" dijo Agatha acariciando su dije de dragón mientras recordaba que Black la esperaba al otro lado, "pero rememorar los maravillosos momentos vividos mitiga el dolor. Piénselo" añadió mirando al joven.

Ron salió de la sala privada pensando en lo dicho por la duelista; 'ha sufrido mucho por la muerte de Régulus, pero el recuerdo de lo que vivieron juntos la mantiene viva' pensó el pelirrojo, 'desea que Hermione y yo tengamos eso en caso de que lo peor ocurra en la batalla'. La mente del joven estaba llena de recuerdos, todos los momentos que había pasado junto a la castaña: cuando la hizo llorar por su tonto comentario en primero, la lucha contra el trol para salvarla, verla en la enfermería convertida en estatua de piedra por el ataque del Basilisco, su entrada triunfal en la 'Casa de los Gritos' para rescatarlo, cuando perdió la oportunidad de ir al baile con ella por lento, la batalla del ministerio en quinto, sus celos al verla con Viktor o tan solo imaginarlo, su distanciamiento cuando él empezó a salir con Lavander, todo el tiempo que habían pasado en 'La Madriguera'. Definitivamente había vivido mucho junto a su querida Hermione, pero las palabras de Agatha hicieron que pensara en lo que podría ser. Corrió hacia la biblioteca, ya había perdido demasiado tiempo.

"Hermione, necesito hablar contigo" dijo Ron al entrar.

"Acabo de encontrar un libro donde describen 'La Cueva de los Tayos', es muy interesante" comentó Hermione, sin prestar mucha atención al joven, "La entrada queda cerca del hogar de los Shuar, es un descenso vertical de más de sesenta metros…" detuvo su lectura al sentir los brazos del pelirrojo abrazándola por la espalda.

"Te amo" susurró Ron en el oído de la castaña, había sido un impulso producto de los recuerdos y la sugerencia de la mujer china. Al no oír respuesta de Hermione sintió que las fuerzas lo abandonaban y empezó a soltarla un tanto desilusionado.

"Yo también te amo" dijo de repente la joven recuperándose de la impresión, había esperado tanto tiempo este momento. Ron volteo delicadamente a Hermione para perderse en sus hermosos ojos y se besaron.

Los días pasaron rápidamente, pero el trío dorado había conseguido prepararse muy bien para la batalla. Harry había practicado arduamente el hechizo del río de fuego, el día de la partida de Agatha tuvieron un enfrentamiento y por primera vez logró desmayarla; Hermione había encontrado información muy importante sobre el lugar donde se encontraba aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, era un gran escondite conformado por varias cavernas que se comunican entre sí a través de galerías y pasadizos de diferente altura y dimensión, pero la castaña sospechaba que Voldemort estaría en el domo principal, una cueva donde cabría tranquilamente una catedral; Ron tenía fuerzas renovadas para pelear, el confesarle sus sentimientos a la joven Gryffindor le había dado algo porque luchar, practicaba a diario un gran número de hechizos con pergaminos, sabía que tendrían que enfrentarse a muchos mortífagos y criaturas oscuras antes de llegar donde se ocultaba su enemigo.

Por fin llegó el tan esperado y temido día del ataque, recibieron la señal de Agatha y de inmediato salieron acompañados por Chin, el dragón debería llevarlos hasta la selva amazónica ecuatoriana donde se encontrarían con la duelista, tal como habían acordado. En el momento que el trío partió rumbo a Ecuador, Keiko corrió hacia la casa menor.

"Malfoy-san, la hora ha llegado!" exclamó la japonesa al entrar al cuarto del rubio.

"Crees que puedan confiar en mí?" preguntó el Slytherin mientras salían del cuarto vestido con el traje de batalla del clan Li.

"Es la única esperanza" contestó Keiko.

Los dos jóvenes fueron rápidamente a los cuartos de los dragones, en la puerta los esperaba la madre de Keiko llevaba puesto un velo negro que hacía juego con su capa. Se acercaron a la hermosa Yin, subieron en ella de inmediato y partieron. Ellos también participarían en la batalla.

Luego de volar sobre el Océano Pacífico por algún tiempo, los tres Gryffindor llegaron a la entrada de la cueva. El ataque ya había empezado así que encontraron un par de brujos mal heridos junto a Agatha, descendieron por la entrada usando un conjuro sencillo. Una vez dentro de la primera caverna pudieron observar la encarnizada lucha entre los mortífagos y los brujos convocados, en el momento de la invasión una trampa mágica comunicó a los magos oscuros lo que estaba ocurriendo así que habían acudido a defender a su Amo. Reconocieron a algunos miembros de 'La Orden del Fenix', y a varios magos de la taberna 'Mía', seguramente eran parte de 'Las Hordas del Amo'. De acuerdo a lo que habían planificado se encontraron con Lien y se dirigieron a la siguiente caverna, a su paso iban lanzando y esquivando conjuros. Keiko, Draco y Mei llegaron poco después que ellos, también bajaron por el túnel y no tardaron mucho en alcanzar al primer grupo.

"Qué bueno que llegaron" dijo Lien al verlos. El trío dorado estaba confundido, nadie les había dicho que Keiko participaría en la batalla pero su ayuda era bienvenida, a diferencia de la presencia del Slytherin.

"¿Has venido a luchar junto a tus amigos mortífagos Malfoy?" preguntó Harry molesto, el rubio empujó fuertemente al Gryffindor pero no para atacarlo sino para evitar que fuese alcanzado por un hechizo, estaban rodeados por el enemigo.

"No es momento para esas tonterías" dijo seriamente Agatha, "Lien, los chicos y tú avancen a la siguiente caverna; Mei y yo nos encargaremos de estos estorbos" añadió derribando a un par de encapuchados con un conjuro no verbal para que los jóvenes pudiesen avanzar.

Keiko, Lien, Draco, Harry, Ron y Hermione siguieron las órdenes de la mujer china, lo más importante era llegar donde se encontraba Voldemort. Mei y Agatha lucharon fuertemente consiguiendo derrotar a los magos que las rodeaban, pero llegaron dos nuevos enemigos: un encapuchado y un licántropo. Agatha luchaba contra Greyback en su forma de lobo cuando uno de los hechizos de Mei destrozó la máscara del mortífago dejando ver su rostro, se trataba de Bellatrix; rápidamente la mujer china lanzó un cuchillo con su mano izquierda acertando en el corazón de la fiel lacaya de Voldemort, la bruja cayó muerta de inmediato dirigiéndole su última mirada de odio a la duelista. Por su parte Mei atacó al licántropo con un antiguo conjuro chino, Greyback regresó a su forma humana debido al intenso dolor que le había causado la madre de Keiko; el lobo nunca debió haber atacado a la joven japonesa, Mei le clavó una daga con un veneno distinto al que usaba Agatha, la agonía de Greyback sería larga.

Avanzaron rápidamente a la siguiente caverna, sabían que ya estaban cerca de su objetivo puesto que se habían enfrentado a dos de los seguidores más cercanos al Señor Oscuro. En cuanto entraron vieron a Pettigrew, Snape y un lobo atacando al trío dorado, al otro lado de la caverna Lien, Keiko y Draco estaban siendo atacados por Amycus, su hermana y otro ser oscuro que en ese momento no pudieron identificar. Los jóvenes se defendían magníficamente, pero las dos mujeres sabían que el hechizo de los fundadores requería de mucha energía así que éste enfrentamiento podía llegar a ser muy peligroso después. Hermione desmayó al lobo con la variación del río de fuego que había inventado Agatha y estaba ayudando a Ron con la rata traidora. Lien había dominado a Electo con un hechizo de pergamino, mientras que Draco usó un conjuro chino para estrellar a la criatura oscura contra la pared de la caverna.

Snape lanzó un fuerte hechizo contra Harry, pero Agatha lo recibió en su lugar. La bruja observó la escena e intuyó el siguiente paso del ex-profesor de pociones, así que protegió al joven de cabello azabache con su cuerpo. Al verla, Severus detuvo su ataque.

"Avancen, la siguiente caverna es el domo principal, seguramente Voldemort está ahí" dijo la mujer resistiendo el dolor mientras miraba los ojos del Slytherin.

"La necesitamos para hacer el hechizo" dijo Ron mientras esquivaba un conjuro de Peter.

"Debo encargarme de cumplir una promesa" respondió Agatha, haciendo alusión a la promesa inquebrantable, faltaba un horcruxe, "el señor Malfoy tomará mi lugar, confíen en él" añadió librando temporalmente al pelirrojo de la rata.

Lien, Draco y el trío dorado avanzaron hacia la siguiente caverna, tendrían que confiar en el rubio para salvar al mundo mágico. Keiko le grito algo a Snape "recuerde la carta" pero al instante cayó desmayada por un hechizo de Amycus. En ese instante las dos mujeres se vieron y asintieron con la cabeza como aprobando algo.

"Liberatus" dijeron al unísono

Agatha se vio envuelta por la luz verde que emanaba la esmeralda de su dije mágico, se sentía más poderosa que nunca pues había liberado el poder de su gema; ahora Severus podía observar su traje de batalla verde, la mujer saco su espada china y se dispuso a atacar. En el otro lado de la caverna, ocurrió algo similar con Mei, pero ella se vio rodeada por la luz roja de su rubí; al caer el velo negro se vió el hermoso rostro de la mujer que traía un traje de batalla rojo y al igual que Agatha sacó su espada.

Mei atacó a Amycus, nadie lastimaba a su hija sin recibir un castigo ejemplar, el pobre mortífago no tardó en recordar que el fino arte de la tortura tuvo su mayor exponente en China. Mei defendía a su hija como una leona celosa. Agatha atacaba a Snape y a Pettigrew, era extraño ver como el hombre de cabello grasoso la defendía del mago regordete pero intentaba desmayarla a toda costa. De repente entró otro mago, se trataba de Remus Lupin; el licántropo se abalanzó contra su antiguo compañero de aventuras liberando a Agatha de su doble batalla. Mei y Remus no tardaron en vencer a sus contrincantes, pero la duelista no podía con Severus. El Slytherin la conocía demasiado bien, así que a pesar de su inexpresiva mirada podía predecir sus movimientos, además la mujer no deseaba lastimar a su amigo.

"Remus, anda a ayudar a Harry. No sabemos si Voldemort está acompañado" dijo Agatha en medio de la batalla.

"Está bien" respondió Lupin, quien salió de esa caverna protegido por Mei.

Agatha logró quitarle la varita a Severus pero éste la pudo recuperar porque ella dudo al lanzarle el hechizo. Mei no intervenía en la batalla, era algo que la duelista debía hacer sola, mientras tanto ella se encargaba de amarrar mágicamente a los enemigos caídos. Finalmente Snape desarmó a Agatha en un descuido, pero cuando iba a usar un 'Stupefy' contra ella, se escuchó un 'Yume Kō' proveniente de la mujer china que sostenía otra varita con su mano izquierda. Un rayo plateado y dorado impactó el corazón del Slytherin mientras una lágrima brotaba del ojo de Agatha; el brujo quedó acostado y de su corazón salían pequeñas piedras plateadas que se colocaban en el plato izquierdo de una balanza antigua que apareció sobre su pecho. Había llegado el momento de destruir el último horcruxe, pero antes debía hacer otro conjuro. Mei y Agatha juntaron sus espadas gemelas mientras cantaban un rezo muy antiguo, de la boca de la duelista salió un conjunto de puntos de luz que formaron un camino hasta la boca de Mei, permanecieron así por unos cuantos minutos.

Durante el enfrentamiento de Agatha y Snape, los jóvenes llegaron al domo principal. Voldemort estaba rodeado de dementores, así que para llegar a él empezaron a conjurar al mismo tiempo el 'Expecto patronus'. Sentían que la batalla estaba perdida, pero la esperanza renació cuando Remus entró en la caverna, de inmediato empezó a hacerse cargo de los seres oscuros. Draco, Lien, Ron y Hermione aprovecharon para tomar la poción y colocarse en posición para el hechizo de los fundadores, mientras Harry empezaba a enfrentarse a Voldemort. Tal como había ocurrido hace más de mil años durante el duelo de Gardenia, se formó una pirámide de magia pura que impidió al Señor Oscuro seguir torturando a Harry con la maldición 'Cruciatos', el Gryffindor aprovechó la momentánea conmoción de Voldemort para lanzar el 'Huo Jiang!'. Como era de esperarse Voldemort resistió muchísimo, le lanzaba hechizos muy fuertes a Harry, pero el moreno los esquivaba sin perder concentración, su duro entrenamiento lo había preparado para esto y mucho más. Remus evitaba que los dementores atacaran a los jóvenes, su misión era protegerlos y la cumplía gustoso a pesar de estar debilitándose mucho.

"Estas usando un hechizo de odio en mi contra, eso no funcionará niño tonto" dijo Voldemort rodeado por el fuego, tratando de desconcentrar a Harry.

"No lo escuches Harry" gritó Remus para alentar al joven de ojos verdes.

Harry empezó a desesperarse, había logrado que Voldemort se tambaleara un poco, pero el señor oscuro seguía atacándolo con mucha energía. 'Tal vez tiene razón, mi esfuerzo ha sido inútil no hay suficiente amor en mi corazón, ni en mis recuerdos' pensó por un momento el moreno. Estuvo a punto de detener el rezo y darse por vencido, permitiría que Lord Voldemort terminara lo que empezó cuando él era tan solo un bebe, pero a su lado izquierdo aparecieron dos figuras, James y Lily.

"Tu corazón esta lleno de amor" susurró Lily en el oído de su hijo.

"Nos amos muchísimo a pesar de no recordarnos" dijo James.

Las palabras de sus padres le dieron nuevas fuerzas a Harry, el río de sus sentimientos creció significativamente. Pero su padre tenía razón, no los recordaba, 'será que el problema no es mi corazón sino mi falta de recuerdos?' se preguntó el muchacho. La respuesta llenó en forma de dos brujos que Harry conocía y había amado mucho, ambos se pusieron al lado derecho del joven.

"Harry, claro que tienes recuerdos de amor, por ejemplo la Navidad que pasamos en la casa de los Black" dijo Sirius.

"Recuerda todos los años que compartimos en Hogwarts, tú realmente contabas los días para regresar al colegio" dijo sonriendo Dumbledore.

Ahora el río de los recuerdo se fortaleció, de tal forma que el río de fuego que rodeaba a Voldemort se volvió caudaloso. El señor oscuro se arrodillo pero mantenía una tétrica sonrisa en su boca.

Mientras tanto en la otra caverna, Agatha levantaba la daga con empuñadura de jade en forma de dragón. Cuando se disponía a usarla se escuchó 'Revelatus' de la boca de Mei que apuntaba con su espada a Snape, de las piedras doradas que brotaban de su corazón salieron imágenes. La mujer china vió a un Severus de doce años acercándose a ella para guiarla por el castillo, la había visto llorar escondida en un salón vacío y decidió consolarla. Una lágrima corrió por la mejilla de Agatha antes de clavar la daga en un tibio corazón.

"No importa lo poderoso que sea tu hechizo, no lograras terminar conmigo por completo, una parte mía vivirá para siempre" grito Voldemort.

Harry sabía que faltaba un horcruxe, pero Agatha había prometido a costa de su vida destruirlo a tiempo. Mientras el Señor Oscuro reía y el Gryffindor pensaba que tal vez no debió confiar en la duelista, una nueva figura apareció detrás de Harry, por la posición en la que se encontraba tan solo Voldemort y Draco pudieron ver su rostro, de inmediato la risa de Tom Riddle se apago y sus ojos reflejaron temor.

"No es posible, yo no puedo morir" gritó Voldemort con desesperación antes de caer por completo al suelo. Un par de minutos después, el mago oscuro más temido de todo el mundo mágico moría en la mítica 'Cueva de los Tayos'.

En cuanto Voldemort falleció, los cuatro jóvenes detuvieron el difícil hechizo de los fundadores. Las figuras junto a Harry desaparecieron una a una, la última fue su madre que le dedico una tierna sonrisa. Draco salió corriendo para comprobar lo que había visto hace un momento, todos los que apoyaron al moreno en su conjuro eran… muertos.

"Agatha, Severus?" preguntó con desesperación Draco a Remus antes de salir del domo principal.

"Cuando vine a ayudarles, los deje peleando en la otra caverna" respondió Remus, pero al ver la expresión de Draco añadió para tranquilizarlo "no te preocupes, Agatha sería incapaz de herir a Snape".

La mejor duelista de todos los tiempos incapaz de herir a alguien, eso es difícil de creer, se dijo el rubio mientras corría por el corredor. Al entrar en la caverna encontró lo que tanto temía y se desplomó; junto al cuerpo de Agatha estaba llorando Keiko.

"Yo encontré el conjuro perfecto, pero solo Severus podía hacerlo" decía entre sollozos.

El Slytherin se recuró y abrazó a la japonesa para que pudiese descargar toda su rabia y frustración. Mei estaba parada junto a Severus para vigilar su estado y sonrió al ver que el rubio consolaba a su hija; recordó el día en que su madre murió, ella rezaba junto a la cama de Agatha para que se recuperara, no se había permitido llorar en ningún momento. Poco después llegaron los jóvenes y Remus, la escena sorprendió a todos excepto a Lien, sabía que su hermana cumpliría su promesa y destruiría el último horcruxe del Señor Oscuro.

**oººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººo**

**Bueno espero que les guste, este es mi primer fic. Estamos a un solo capítulo del fin, esperen el desenlace en "Revelaciones"**


	17. C17: Revelaciones

**Disclaimer:**

**Todos los personajes de la serie de libros "Harry Potter" pertenecen a J. K. Rowling**

**°°o°°o°°o°°o°°o°°o°°o°°o°°o°°o°°o°°o°°o°°o°°o°°o°°o°°o°°o°°o°°o°°o°°o°°o°°o°°o°°o°°o°°**

**Capítulo 17: Revelaciones**

La batalla entre los seguidores del Señor Oscuro y un selecto grupo de brujos de todo el mundo estaba llegando a su fin; Lord Voldemort había muerto gracias al poderoso río de fuego que habían formado los sentimientos y recuerdos de Harry, los más leales mortífagos habían sido derrotados, las legiones de gigantes habían sido acorraladas por hechiceros de oriente montados en sus dragones, los hombre lobos se habían dividido en dos bandos gracias a la intervención de Remus y los 'traidores' habían vencido; y los dementores habían sido controlados después de mucho esfuerzo por parte de los mejores aurores de Europa y América.

En una de las muchas cavernas de 'La Cueva de los Tayos' el trío dorado de Gryffindor veía con gran tristeza el cuerpo de Agatha Li, la mujer que había sido su protectora, su profesora, su aliada. Su mano derecha aún sostenía la daga de empuñadura de jade que se había clavado en el corazón, la misma que les había mostrado un día en el salón de prácticas. Luego miraron a la mujer china que se encontraba junto a Snape, era idéntica a Agatha pero sobre su pecho se veía un rubí en manos del dragón mágico, en lugar de una esmeralda; en ese instante Hermione comprendió el motivo de la extraordinaria mejoría que había visto en Agatha y el origen de ese extraño destello rojo la noche en que le había entregado la poción 'Inti Thanichiy', obviamente Mei había tomado el lugar de su hermana.

"¿Qué ocurrió Mei?" preguntó Remus luego de asimilar lo que estaba viendo. El licántropo conocía muy bien a las dos hermanas, eran amigos desde que un día las había descubierto en la 'Casa de los Gritos' intercambiando lugares; en esa época Agatha y Mei tenían tan sólo doce años.

"Agatha debía acabar con una parte de Voldemort que estaba encerrada en su corazón" respondió Mei, acercándose al cuerpo de su hermana. El trío dorado comprendía perfectamente de lo que hablaba la madre de Keiko, ellos habían destruido dos de los horcruxes, pero Remus miraba a Mei con confusión. "Más tarde en la mansión te lo contaré todo" añadió antes de cerrar los ojos de Agatha, ahora parecía que estaba durmiendo un sueño eterno.

"¿Qué pasará con Severus?" se aventuró a preguntar Draco abrazando a Keiko, la joven japonesa lloraba incontrolablemente sobre su pecho.

"Depende de su corazón, Malfoy" respondió Hermione, "el conjuro 'Yume Kō' busca todo lo bueno y lo malo que hay en el corazón de la víctima" explicó señalando las piedras que brotaban de su pecho y se colocaban en una balanza, "si lo bueno pesa más él despertará, sino permanecerá así, recordando sus acciones hasta que muera". La castaña había leído sobre este hechizo japonés luego de su duelo con Agatha, lo empleaba la antigua 'Orden del Sol Naciente' para probar a los magos que deseaban unirse.

"Sé que despertará" dijo el rubio mirando a su antiguo profesor y protector.

Los gemelos Weasley entraron en la caverna acompañados por Tonks, la joven había visto como Remus se internaba por el pasadizo completamente solo. En cuanto tuvo oportunidad decidió seguir el mismo camino con la idea de ayudarlo; Fred y George estaban bajo sus órdenes así que no pensaban dejarla sola. Dentro de la caverna se encontraron con el trío dorado, sabían que los jóvenes desaparecidos se las ingeniarían para formar parte de esta batalla.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione¿se encuentran bien?" preguntó Tonks al ver sus pálidos rostros, los hechizos que habían empleado necesitaban de mucha energía, además la impresión de encontrar a Agatha muerta había sido muy fuerte.

"Si, hemos vencido a Voldemort" respondió Harry, "pero a un costo muy alto" añadió viendo a la mujer china en el piso. El sacrificio de Agatha lo había conmovido.

"LIEN!" gritó Fred corriendo hacia la joven para tomarla entre sus brazos. Lien había llegado al límite de sus fuerzas y se desmayó.

"Es mejor volver a la mansión Li" dijo Mei, su pequeña hermana necesitaba descansar y aún había mucho que explicar, "¿cómo está la batalla afuera?" preguntó para planificar el siguiente paso.

"Los magos oscuros están prácticamente derrotados" respondió George.

"Afuera están Shiru, Chin y Yin" susurró Mei mientras mentalmente distribuía a los brujos, "Draco llevará a Lien y los gemelos en Yin; Tonks y los jóvenes Gryffindor pueden ir en Chin; y el resto vendrá conmigo en Shiru" añadió mientras lanzaba un embrujo sobre Severus para transportarlo y Remus cargaba delicadamente a Agatha, no podían dejar su cuerpo ahí, ella merecía algo mejor.

El grupo salió de la caverna y atravesó varios túneles hasta llegar a la entrada vertical; ayudados por su magia atravesaron los 63 metros que los separaban del mundo exterior. Fueron recibidos por los dragones, Shiru miró con tristeza el cuerpo de su antigua compañera y se agachó para que lo colocaran sobre él. Chin y Yin sabían que su hermano mayor tenía una relación muy especial con Agatha así que permanecieron inmóviles, en señal de respeto, hasta que la mujer china estuvo por última vez en el lomo de su fiel Shiru. Luego todos subieron en los dragones, tal como Mei los había distribuido; Keiko no deseaba separarse de Draco pero sabía que debía acompañar a su madre.

Luego de un largo viaje, pues los dragones comandados por Shiru llevaban un ritmo pausado que reflejaba su dolor, llegaron al bosque de bambú. Los hechizos que Agatha había empleado para proteger la mansión aún estaban presentes, Mei hizo aparecer el jardín y Hermione sacó la invitación para poder ver la casa. Con cuidado bajaron a Agatha para llevarla a su habitación, los criados se encargarían de prepararla para reunirse con sus antepasados y su gran amor. Durante el viaje, Lien se había recuperado y ahora abrazaba a Fred, el cariño del pelirrojo la mantenía serena. Severus, aún presa del "Sueño previo a la eternidad" fue llevado al salón privado de Li Kun; el jefe del Clan debía permanecer hasta el final en la batalla.

"Por favor tomen asiento" dijo Mei. Estaban reunidos en el salón principal, "supongo que debo explicarles muchas cosas"

"Desde cuando sabía Agatha que su corazón era un horcruxe?" preguntó Harry.

"Su corazón no era el horcruxe" respondió Mei mirando con ternura al moreno, "simplemente era el lugar donde Voldemort lo ocultó" añadió.

"Por eso yo pensé que podría salvarla usando el conjuro que Morgana inventó, un brujo oscuro que realmente amara a alguien podría manipular su corazón sin matarla" dijo Keiko con lágrimas en sus ojos, "Severus podía hacerlo, pero no tuvo oportunidad"

"Mi pequeña, eso no habría funcionado" dijo la mujer mientras secaba las lágrimas de su hija, "luego de que Albus le negara el acceso a Hogwarts, Voldemort supo que no lograría usar la espada de Gryffindor así que empleó su plan alterno; asesinó a nuestra madre y robó una reliquia familiar muy especial para hacer el horcruxe".

"¿Qué reliquia?" preguntó Ron.

"Un relicario que los fundadores obsequiaron a Gardenia el día de su matrimonio, los cuatro colaboraron en su creación. Salazar fue quien lo hizo con el oro del medallón de Godric y lo decoró con los ópalos del collar favorito de Rowenna; el toque final lo puso Helga, un grabado mágico de los cuatro" aclaró Mei.

"Cuando terminó el horcruxe, decidió vengarse de Morrigan quien siempre se había opuesto a él, así que fusionó el relicario al corazón de su amada hija" dijo Lien continuando el relato de su hermana menor, "para poder llegar a él se debía destruir el corazón de Agatha".

"Régulus Black lo descubrió, consiguió la daga y creó el conjuro de purificación. Estaba dispuesto a usarla, pero amaba mucho a Agatha así que prefirió que ella tomara la decisión" continuó Mei, "hizo que recordara lo que realmente había ocurrido el día de la muerte de nuestra madre y le entregó la daga"

"Por eso Régulus le dijo 'no olvides que cuando llegue el momento indicado deberás usar la daga' antes de ir a Hungría" pensó en voz alta Hermione.

"Agatha siempre supo que moriría" dijo Lien, "su sacrificio era necesario". Todos sabían que las palabras de Lien eran muy ciertas pero eso no mitigaba el dolor de haber perdido a alguien que habían aprendido a querer, era especialmente duro para Keiko quien siempre había sido muy apegada a su tía. De repente algo vino a la memoria de la joven japonesa, se levantó y subió las escaleras rápidamente, su madre sospechó lo que pasaba por la mente de su hija así que pidió disculpas antes de seguirla.

Remus abrazó fuertemente a Tonks, él había sido buen amigo de Agatha a pesar de que ella estaba en Slytherin. En todo Hogwarts, él era la única persona que conocía sobre las incursiones secretas de Mei, más de una vez tuvo que despistar a 'Los Merodeadores' que habían visto el nombre de la joven china en el mapa. Por su parte, Lien se había acurrucado en los brazos de Fred, ahora más que nunca necesitaba la comprensión del joven pelirrojo que había borrado el recuerdo de Hien. Ron sostenía la mano de Hermione, era su forma de darle apoyo, sabía que algo preocupaba a la castaña pero no era el momento de interrogarla. Poco a poco todos empezaron a conversar sobre lo ocurrido en la batalla.

"Nunca pensé que llegaría este momento, pero gracias Malfoy" dijo Harry, le costaba mucho reconocer que sin la ayuda del rubio no hubiesen podido acabar con Voldemort.

"De nada cara rajada" respondió Draco arrastrando las palabras.

"Es bueno saber que hay cosas que no cambian" dijo Ron mirando al Slytherin.

"No habrás pensado que ahora seriamos amigos pobretón" dijo el rubio.

"Por supuesto que no, Malfoy" dijo Ron completamente rojo.

"¿Por qué nos ayudaste?" preguntó Hermione impidiendo que su novio se abalanzara sobre el Slytherin.

"Keiko me dijo algo que me puso a pensar: 'se puede conservar la sangre sin tener que menospreciar a los que no han nacido en una familia mágica'. Todos mis prejuicios hacia los hijos de muggles eran producto de lo que mis padres me inculcaron, aún creo que el linaje es importante y pienso conservarlo, pero reconozco que tu eres una gran bruja, Granger" dijo Draco sorprendiendo a todos.

Antes de que los presentes pudiesen reaccionar aparecieron Mei y Keiko junto a dos pequeños de cabello negro. La japonesa traía en brazos a una niña de ojos marrones y la china cargaba a un niño de ojos grises. Remus, Lien y Hermione sonrieron al verlos, pero los demás no alcanzaban a comprender lo que ocurría.

"¿Cómo está mi ahijado?" dijo el licántropo mientras abría los brazos para recibir al niñito que le respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

"Tu ahijado?" preguntó Harry.

"Si, Agatha me lo pidió en cuanto supo que estaba embarazada" respondió Remus mientras jugueteaba con el pequeño.

"Ambos son hijos de Agatha" dijo Keiko sentándose junto a Draco.

"Nacieron la noche de la 'Batalla de los Mil Nombres', aquí en la mansión" aclaró Lien.

"¿Cómo es que nunca los vimos?" preguntó Ron, pero al sentir como Hermione apretaba su mano intuyó la respuesta.

"Estaban en el cuarto secreto" dijo la castaña, "ellos son los más grandes logros de Agatha"

"Porque lo ocultaste?" preguntó Harry algo ofendido.

"Agatha convirtió esta casa en una fortaleza para protegerlos, confió que yo guardaría el secreto inclusive de ustedes" respondió Hermione mirando el piso, pero Ron tiernamente le levantó el rostro, "comprendo" dijo simplemente el pelirrojo antes de besarla.

"Ahora que Voldemort ha sido derrotado, creo que Agatha puede ocupar el lugar que le corresponde" dijo Li Kun que acababa de llegar, "deberá ser enterrada en el mausoleo de los Black; James y Muriel ya no necesitan la protección del Clan Li, así que podrán usar el apellido de su padre"

"James?" preguntó Harry, su corazón latía muy fuerte.

"Si, James Sirius Black" respondió Remus sosteniendo al niño en lo alto.

"Y esta preciosura se llama Muriel Agatha Black" dijo sonriendo Keiko, la pequeña Muriel había sido el mejor bálsamo para su tristeza.

"Porque Sirius no me lo dijo?" preguntó Harry consternado.

"Se casaron en secreto mientras el huía, nunca fueron un matrimonio convencional" contestó Remus, "Sirius quería decirte, pero no sabía como hacerlo: 'Harry, me casé mientras tu competías en el torneo de los tres magos, ahora vivo deprimido porque casi nunca estamos juntos', esa explicación la practicó varias veces frente al espejo pero no lo convencía" añadió bromeando el licántropo.

"Pero Kreacher…" empezó a decir Harry.

"Luego de la muerte de Black, Agatha me solicitó la protección del Clan para ella y su descendencia" explicó Li Kun, "así que hasta ahora ellos han sido Li James y Li Muriel, por eso el elfo de los Black no los reconocía como sus amos"

"Ella era la Señora Black…" dijo Ron, "fue la prometida de Régulus pero se terminó casando con Sirius"

"Eran la pareja perfecta" acotó Keiko.

"Una Slytherin y un Gryffindor, permíteme dudarlo" dijo Harry.

"Una Slytherin descendiente de Gryffindors y un Gryffindor descendiente de Slytherins" aclaró Hermione, "creo que Keiko tiene razón."

Las semanas pasaron rápidamente, todo el mundo mágico celebraba la victoria sobre el Señor Oscuro, en los diarios se había publicado un extenso reportaje sobre la batalla en la 'Cueva de los Tayos' haciendo énfasis en el enfrentamiento entre Voldemort y Harry, también se mencionaba la participación de Ron, Hermione, Lien y Draco, pero se había omitido el uso del hechizo de los fundadores, debían respetar los deseos de sus creadores. Severus había despertado de su sueño luego de diez días, las piedras doradas habían ganado por un margen muy pequeño; ahora enfrentaba un juicio por la muerte de Dumbledore, pero en su defensa se presentaron cartas donde el propio Albus le pedía cumplir con esa misión, aparentemente el mago sabía que Harry necesitaría de ayuda espectral, además no podían imponerle un mayor castigo que haber permitido que su amada Agatha muriera, él había entendido perfectamente el mensaje de Keiko pero no pudo hacer el conjuro.

Agatha había sido enterrada en el mausoleo de los Black, tal como era su derecho, y ahora era reconocida como la Señora Black. Keiko había soñado como su tía se encontraba con Régulus y le pedía perdón por no haberlo amado como él se merecía, luego iba junto a Sirius para vivir su historia de amor al otro lado. James y Muriel se fueron a vivir con Mei, antes de morir Agatha le había entregado todos sus recuerdos y poderes, podía decirse que una parte de la duelista vivía en su hermana. Los niños fueron bautizados con el apellido que les correspondía, pero siempre tendrían un lugar en el Clan Li.

Lien fue invitada a pasar una temporada en 'La Madriguera' para que conociera al resto de la familia Weasley. Fred había insistido tanto que la joven no tuvo más remedio que aceptar, pero en compensación había exigido al pelirrojo asistir a la celebración del Dragón en la mansión Li.

Un nuevo año iba a empezar en Hogwarts bajo la dirección de Mc Gonagall, el trío dorado había decidido asistir para completar sus estudios, claro que sería un año muy la mayoría de los Slytherin no regresaría, pero un joven rubio si lo haría, Malfoy deseaba obtener los EXTASIS necesarios para convertirse en curandero.

"Te molesta si me quedo aquí" preguntó Draco entrando a un compartimiento donde estaba alguien sentado leyendo un libro.

"En realidad te estaba esperando Draco-kun" respondió Keiko quitando el libro de su cara.

"¡Keiko!" dijo el rubio intentando contener su emoción, pero sus ojos lo delataban, "Finalmente decidiste venir a Hogwarts"

"No podía perder la oportunidad de compartir tiempo contigo, además sin mí estarías muy solo" dijo sonriendo.

"Este será mi mejor año en Hogwarts" aseveró Draco antes de besar a la japonesa.

El rubio tuvo mucha razón, ese fue un gran año en Hogwarts, no solo para él sino también para el trío dorado, Ginny y Keiko. Los Gryffindor estaban felices, por primera vez podían disfrutar realmente del colegio sin presiones pues no volaba sobre ellos la sombra de Lord Voldemort, no habían piedras que proteger, monstruos que destruir, dementores que eludir, torneos que ganar, profecías que descubrir, horcruxes que buscar ni enfrentamientos de vida o muerte que encarar. Además, para los jóvenes las clases fueron bastante sencillas después del entrenamiento en la mansión Li con Agatha y Lien. Hermione repartía su tiempo entre las labores de premio anual, su lucha a favor de los elfos domésticos y los paseos con Ron. Harry quería recuperar todo el tiempo que había estado alejado de su adorada Ginny, así que le pidió matrimonio durante las fiestas de Navidad, se casarían luego de que el moreno se graduara de auror. Por otro lado, la japonesa volteó de cabeza el mundo de Malfoy y el Slytherin lo disfrutó mucho; ya no se lo veía por los pasillos con sus "guardaespaldas" Goyle y Crabbe, ni se la pasaba maquinando maldades en contra de los Gryffindor, ahora se permitía compartir tiempo con magos y brujas de otras casas sin importar su origen, poco a poco había perdido ese aire petulante que lo caracterizaba; lo único que opacaba su felicidad era la tragedia de sus padres: Lucios había muerto en la batalla final y Narcisa nunca se recuperó completamente de la tortura.

Durante las vacaciones de diciembre Harry, Ron y Hermione visitaron el mausoleo de la familia Black, llevaron flores para Agatha y le agradecieron por todo lo que hizo por ellos y el mundo mágico. Harry prometió frente al monumento de su padrino y su esposa que siempre velaría por los pequeños James y Muriel, se aseguraría de que conocieran a su padre a través de sus ojos.

**°°o°°o°°o°°o°°o°°o°°o°°o°°o°°o°°o°°o°°o°°o°°o°°o°°o°°o°°o°°o°°o°°o°°o°°o°°o°°o°°o°°o°°**

**Espero que todos hayan disfrutado leyendo este fic tanto como yo al escribirlo**


End file.
